Una experiencia realmente mágica
by Anira-The-Black-Pearl
Summary: MEJORADO ¿Qué pasa cuando una chica muggle, harta de su vida tan monótona, decide seguir a un completo extraño en mitad de la noche? ¿Y si éste es mago? ¿Y si se meten por medio un par de personajes pintorescos y extrañas ciscunstancias? Caps.20 up
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos!!!! Sé que los que ya hayan leído este fic se estarán preguntando: qué hace aquí esta loca?? Bueno, la cosa es simple. Estaba revisando esto, a ver si por casualidad me visitaba la inspiración y conseguía escribir el último capítulo, y me he dado cuenta de que tenía bastantes faltas ortográficas, estaba todo junto en algunas partes... En resumen, que esto estaba más desordenao que mi cuarto. Así que me he dicho, por qué no lo subo otra vez?? Y así gano más fans (espero xD) y le refresco la memoria a los que ya lo leyeron. Y aquí me teneis, tan loca como siempre, aunque intentando controlarme u.u'.  
  
Ahora, para los que no me conozcan ni hayan leído esto... En serio quereis saber algo de mi??? Bueno, si insistís... Soy Española, Gaditana concretamente... Tengo 15 años... Este fue el primer fic que empecé a publicar aquí... Y poco más, para eso está el apartado de la biografía :P  
  
Ahora unas pequeñas promesas:  
  
1. Responderé todos y cada uno de los reviews.  
2. No me tardaré en actualizar (algo bastante fácil, dado que ya está todo escrito menos el último capítulo xDDD).  
3. Corregiré todos los fallos que haya encontrado anteriormente.  
4. No cambiaré ni un solo dato relevante para lo que es la trama.  
  
Yo creo que con eso basta xDDD  
  
Bien, antes de despedirme... Creo que debería poner algo más.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
1.- Todos los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. Como ya sabreis, son propiedad de la gran Rowling ù.ú Algunas nacen con suerte.  
2.- La protagonista, entiendase Amy, sí que me pertenece, así como los miembros de su familia.  
3.- La historia tambien me pertenece. Algo de mérito debía tener, no??  
  
Y ahora, gracias a todos lo que me hayan dejado algún review anteriormente!!!**

* * *

_  
  
A Mish, por todos los reviews que me mandó, el par de dibus que muy amablemente me hizo y todo el apoyo que me ha brindado en cada uno de mis nuevos fics.  
  
Y a Salo, que aunque no me deje review la muy joia, sé que anda por ahí leyendo esto._**

* * *

UNA EXPERIENCIA REALMENTE MÁGICA.**

**Introducción.**

¿Alguno de ustedes cree en la magia? Yo nunca había creído hasta este verano. Pensaréis que estoy loca, pero es cierto, la magia existe. Ya sé que cuesta creerlo. A mí tambien me costó, y eso que lo estaba presenciando con mis propios ojos. Pero bueno, ahora sí creo en ella. Será mejor que os lo cuente todo desde el principio. Antes que nada debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Amy y tengo 14 años.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Todo comenzó el 24 de Julio, un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Ese día debían venir mis primas a la nueva casa. Hacía menos de un mes que nos habíamos mudado a Surrey por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre. Por esa razón aún no había hecho amigos allí. Así que ellas eran los únicas invitadas a lo que mis padres se empeñaban en llamar fiesta , que no era más que una empalagosa tarta de crema, unos cuantos globos de colores sueltos por la casa y una larga tarde aguantando los comentarios despectivos de mis primas gemelas. Ellas siempre me habían odiado por no compartir la misma idea sobre lo que es divertido. A mi me gustaba escuchar música cañera, ver pelis de terror, salir con mis amigas a dar una vuelta, leer libros, jugar a la playstation, internet... Mientras que ellas preferían hablar de chicos, pintarse las uñas, comprar ropa, leer revistas de moda... Resumiendo, lo que ellas llamaban cosas de chicas cuando en realidad son cosas de pijas .

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde cuando sonó el timbre. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta. - ¡Felicidades cariño!- saludó mi tía Brígida con su chillona voz- Bonita entrada, con esas plantas de allí y ese pequeño foco de luz... Bueno, estoy impaciente por ver el resto de la casa. ¿Dónde están tus padres? 

- Están en la cocina, tita- contesté forzando una sonrisa.

La odiaba, era tan terriblemente cariñosa que me entraban ganas de vomitar.  
  
- Bien, aquí tienes tu regalo- me dijo entregándome un paquete envuelto con un papel rosa lleno de flores, igual de cursi que ella y sus hijas, y me dió dos exagerados besos que casi me absorvieron la piel de las mejillas. En ese momento aparecieron mis padres y se pusieron a hablar con mi tía.  
  
- Hola Amy- saludó mi prima Mandy de la forma más repelente posible. Mandy era la más manipuladora de las dos. Linda siempre hacía lo que ella le dijera y casi nunca se atrevía a hablar.  
  
- Hola Mandy, cuánto tiempo sin verte- contesté mordiéndome la lengua para no decirle un par de verdades. 

- Veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de que tu ropa ya no se lleva- dijo mirando mis vaqueros desgastados y mi camisa azul sin mangas con un tribal blanco.

Claro, como ella era la reina de la moda...  
  
- Me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mi ropa. Además, prefiero llevar esto antes que ponerme tu vestido. Por cierto, ¿lo compraste en una tienda de antiguedades? Porque parece del siglo pasado.  
  
Mandy se puso tan furiosa que no supo contestarme. Ella y su hermana se fueron a hacerle la pelota a mis padres. No vomité allí mismo por no tener que limpiar el suelo. Aunque pensandolo mejor no era tan mala idea, podría haberlo limpiado con la cara de Mandy. Me saqué esa idea de la cabeza y cerré la puerta. Me dirigí al salón después de dejar el paquete en mi habitación.  
  
Mis padres guiaban a mi tía para que viera toda la casa. Mis primas estaban sentadas en un sofá criticándome como siempre hacían: que si vaya ropa que llevo, que si vaya peinado, que si nunca me pongo maquillaje... Harta de todo, cogí mi discman y el Cd de Evanescence y me senté en el otro sofá a escucharlo tranquilamente.Tras hacer un tour por toda la casa, mis padres y mi tía dijeron que ya era hora de cenar.  
  
Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Yo no tuve más remedio que sentarme al lado de mis primas. Por suerte, delante de mis padres no se atrevían a decirme nada. Esa cena me pareció interminable. Mi tía no paró de contar historias de cuando ella y mi madre eran pequeñas, las mismas historias que contaba en todas las reuniones familiares, y de hacer comentarios sobre lo estupenda que le parecía nuestra casa. Para colmo la comida estaba asquerosa. La sopa no sabía a nada, el pescado estaba poco hecho, el puré estaba demasiado espeso... Lo único bueno fue el postre, que por poco me lo pierdo al haberme quedado dormida encima del mantel. Menos mal que allí estaba mi querida prima Mandy que fue tan amable de despertarme tirándome la cocacola encima.  
  
Y por fín se marchó mi tía. Ella no se quedaba a dormir en casa, se hospedaría en un hotel cercano.  
  
- Bueno chicas, es hora de dormir- dijo mi padre.  
  
Si hubiese sido otro día cualquiera, yo me habría pasado un buen rato discutiendo con él por mandarme a la cama tan temprano en vacaciones, pero esta vez me alegré. Corrí escaleras arriba y entré en mi habitación. Me puse rápidamente el pijama y me metí en la cama, no sin antes quitarme los anillos (acostumbro a llevar muchos). Al instante llegaron Mandy y Linda. Por desgracia dormirían en mi habitación.  
  
- Vaya prisa por dormir, ¿no? 

- Pues sí Mandy, resulta que tengo sueño.

Mandy me miró con odio antes de hacerle una señal a Linda para que le pasara su pijama, rosa para variar. Terminaron de ponerse los pijamas, cerraron la puerta de la habitación y se metieron en la cama de invitados.  
  
- Malditas niñas mimadas de mierda. ¿Se creen que pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana en MI habitación? Son MIS cosas, no SUS cosas- pensé malhumorada.  
  
Bajé de la cama de un salto (duermo en una cama bastante alta) y abrí la puerta bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- casi chilló Mandy. 

- Abrir la puerta, ¿no lo ves? Puede que necesites gafas.

- ¡Claro que lo veo! ¿Por qué la abres?

- Nunca duermo con la puerta cerrada- mentí.  
  
En realidad lo había hecho porque me jodía que la cerraran sin pedirme permiso. Me subí a la cama con expresión de triunfo y me dormí enseguida.

* * *

**  
  
La Peye Malfoy**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holasssssssss!!!!!! He vuelto!!! Sí, ya sé que dije que como lo tenía todo escrito no iba a tardarme en actualizar... Pero haber, vosotros creéis que dos reviews motivan?? .. Y hasta hace dos días sólo tenía uno!!! En serio, si no me ayudáis con esto no creo que llegue a subir el último capítulo... En fín.  
  
Siento que el otro quedara todo pegado u Se supone que el volver a subir este fic era para reordenarlo y que quedara bien, pero... Qué culpa tengo yo de que esta maldita página no funcione como debería?? Acabo de pasarme media hora intentando que saliera bien, pero chaval, no hay manera. Ahora volveré a intentarlo, y espero que con este no ocurra lo mismo...  
  
Bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Mish1: Hey wapa!!!!!!! Gracias por seguir conmigo!!! Pa mí k eres la única, pero bueno... se intenta xDDD Muchas gracias por el review y a esperar!!! Y ya que esperas, qué tal un nuevo cap. del tuyo??? Sí, ya sé... Actualizaste hace poco :P Pero soy muy impaciente. Y de nada, oye!!! K las amigas tan pa ayudarse. O pa dar un pelín la lata, k eso tambien nos gusta mucho xD  
  
Saku: Sa roxio!!!!!!!!! Tu review si k no me lo esperaba, peyeja!!!!! O.o Te has decidio a leerme, weeeeeeeeeeee. Muchas gracias wapa!!! Y ahora mismo te aviso de k subo esto. Y a ver si coincidimos, leñe, k texo de más!!! Digo... de menos xDDD Besos wapaaaa.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
1.- Todos los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. Como ya sabreis, son propiedad de la gran Rowling ù.ú Algunas nacen con suerte.  
2.- La protagonista, entiendase Amy, sí que me pertenece, así como los miembros de su familia.  
3.- La historia tambien me pertenece. Algo de mérito debía tener, no??  
  
Y Ahora que disfrutéis esto ;).  
  
Capítulo 2.**

En mitad de la noche me desperté con la respiración agitada. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, pero era algo bastante extraño. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire, así que me bajé de la cama y agarré mi bata azul.

- Otra vez han cerrado la maldita puerta- murmuré entre dientes mientras la abría y salía al pasillo.Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la calle. La suave brisa de la noche me dio en la cara. Cerré la puerta y me senté en los escalones de la entrada. Una extraña paz reinaba en toda la calle. Sin darme cuenta comencé a silbar una cancioncilla que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca. Me ajusté la bata contra el cuerpo como para protegerme de algo, aunque era absurdo, no había nadie por allí. ¿O sí había alguien? Me puse de pie y miré hacia ambos lados de la calle para asegurarme de que no había nadie. Ví algo que se movía a mi derecha. Una figura totalmente vestida de negro, rodeada por una fina línea blanca, corría por mitad de la calle. Parecía sacada del guión de una película de terror. Se iba acercando más y más hasta que pasó por delante de mi casa. Temí que pudiera verme, pero pasó sin dirigirme una mirada. Pude ver que se trataba de un chico que más o menos tendría mi edad. Lo miré fijamente mientras se alejaba. No sé que me impulsó a hacerlo, pero salí corriendo detrás de él. Puede que fuese por curiosidad, por la necesidad de un cambio en mi vida, o simplemente porque la intragable comida de mi madre me había afectado al cerebro. El caso es que salí corriendo detrás de él, procurando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta.El chico era bastante rápido, por lo que me costaba seguir a su ritmo. Por suerte fue aminorando el paso a medida que se cansaba. Yo seguía varios metros detrás, observando cada movimiento que hacía, y él sin darse cuenta de nada, o al menos eso creía yo.De repente, el chico paró en seco y se giró bruscamente. Tuve que ponerme las manos en la boca para ahogar un grito que subía por mi garganta. Creí que era un fantasma, y esque el chico tenía la cara más pálida que había visto en mi vida. ¿Estaría enfermo? Imposible, una persona enferma no correría de esa manera. No, era más probable que fuese un fantasma. ¿O tal vez un vampiro? Y ya que estamos, también podía ser un hombre lobo.- Venga Amy, deja tus paranoias para otro momento- me dije.Decididamente ese chico no era normal. Además de su anormal color de piel,

¿quién en su sano juicio saldría en mitad de la noche a correr vistiendo de esa manera? Bueno, pensándolo bien, yo había salido corriendo detrás de él sin conocerle de nada, y eso tampoco lo habría hecho nadie en su sano juicio.

- ¿Por qué me persigues?- preguntó el chico con la voz más fría que había oído en mi vida.- Eh, yo...- tenía que pensar en algo rápido- Bueno, te perseguía porque... No sé.Era la respuesta más tonta de toda la historia de las respuestas tontas.- Mira, no puedo perder el tiempo con insignificantes muggles como tú, así que o me dices por qué me estabas siguiendo y luego te largas o te largas directamente.¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Era un insulto en chino o en algún idioma raro de esos?- Primero, no sé que significa mingle.- Muggle- corrigió el chico.- Lo que sea. Y segundo, a mi nadie me dá órdenes, y menos aún una persona que no conozco. ¿Te ha quedado claro?Ese chico no me caía nada bien. ¿Por qué arrastraba tanto las palabras? ¿Acaso era extranjero?- Muggles... Se creen superiores y sólo son unos ignorantes.- Y dale con la dichosa palabra... Si me quieres insultar hazlo en inglés para que pueda entenderte.- ¿Piensas irte algún día? Tengo prisa.- No, no pienso irme hasta que no me digas qué significa margle.

- Es muggle, a ver si te entra en la cabeza. Y no, no pienso decirte lo que significa.

- Vale, me quedaré aquí a esperar.Me quedé mirándole con los brazos cruzados. A testaruda no me ganaba nadie.- Como quieras, ahí te quedas.El chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. La mandíbula no me llegó al suelo de puro milagro. ¿Era capaz de irse dejándome allí sola? ¿Y ahora cómo volvía a mi casa ? Sin darme cuenta me había alejado mucho.Corrí detrás de él intentando alcanzarle.- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- me preguntó despectivamente de una forma que me recordaba mucho a la de Mandy, solo que él no tenía esa voz pija y cursi.- Bueno, esque... No sé volver...- contesté avergonzada.- Típico de muggles... ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que te guíe a tu casa como si fuese tu ángel de la guarda?- No, pero pensé que podrías indicarme el camino...- Ja, ¿y qué te hace pensar que yo iba a perder el tiempo en indicarte el camino? Además, ni siquiera sé dónde vives.- ¡Genial! Estoy perdida en mitad de la noche, con un auténtico desconocido que encima es un completo idiota, y con el pijama puesto. ¿Se te ocurre una forma mejor de celebrar tu cumpleaños? Porque a mí sí que se me ocurren muchas formas mejores de celebrar mi cumpleaños: ir al cine con mis amigos, hacer una fiesta, hasta prefiero aguantar a mis primas gemelas antes que esto.- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que estés aquí? Recuerda que has sido  
tú la que me ha seguido a mí.- Lo que me faltaba ahora es discutir con éste...- me dije a mí misma (hablar sola es algo que hago muy a menudo)- ¿Qué otras diversiones están reservadas para mí en este día?Estupendo, ahora aquél chico creería que era una loca esquizofrénica sin remedio.- ¿Todos los muggles soys tan raritos?- me preguntó.- Mira quién fue a hablar, el chico más normal de la tierra...- Al menos yo no hablo solo, ni voy vestido con esa túnica tan rara- dijo mirando mi bata como si no hubiese visto una en su vida.- No es una túnica, es una bata.- Pata, túnica, ¿qué diferencia hay?- Se dice bata- le corregí, aunque luego me arrepentí de haberselo dicho porque no le había sentado muy bien que digamos- Y hay mucha diferencia.- Vale, profesora Mcgonagall- me dijo con sorna.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?  
  
- Olvídalo.  
**  
  
La Peye Malfoy  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Wolas de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!! u (varios tomates vuelan hacia La Peye con la misma velocidad que un rayo) Valdría un "sorry" con carita de cachorrito apaleao??? (un objeto no identificado, de grandes magnitudes, decide seguir a sus amigos los tomates) u Er... Ya veo que no. **

Lo siento muchísimo!!!!!!! Es lo mismo que digo siempre, pero veréis... Bueno, leeréis, tampoco hay que ser tan quisquillosos ¬¬u El caso es que he estado hasta las raíces del pelo de estudios. Examen por aquí, examen por allá... No sé qué me quedará pa cuando llegue a la selectividad, pero bueno... No he tenio tiempo ni pa leer los fics O.o Que ya es grave. Acabo de entrar, y pumba!!! 800 caps nuevos que leer. Pero antes de nada me he dicho. "_Voy a dejarles un cap a mis queridos lectores que tanto me aprecian y que seguramente me perdonaran el retraso" _u Y ya véis, amigos, aquí estoy. U.u' Vale, lo confieso... Antes leí el cap de Vacaciones de Navidad ... Pero esk lo necesitaba xDDD

En fín, qué os contáis? Yo ya véis... Mucho lio... Bastante aburrimiento... Ná de tiempo pa terminar los últimos caps... Sí, últimos, como lo leéis. Creo recordar que el último iba a ser el 18, pero qué se le va a hacer, soy incapaz de cortar el royo xD Y ahí sigo, por el 19 creo que voy... O era el 20? Bah, nidea. Ya se verá...

Ahora sí, paso a responder reviews y a dedicar este cap, que con el descuido olvidé dedicar el anterior O.o Bueno, éste tendrá doble dedicación, y ba que xuta.

Lo dicho, reviews ;)

Fera Weasley: Hey wapa!!!!!! Gracias por el review!!! Me hizo muchísima ilusión, en serio. Creía que ya nadie leía esto... En fín, qué bueno que te caiga bien Amy. La verdad es que se parece mucho a mí. Yo también suelo hablar sola xD Y muchas otras cualidades también coincidimos. Bueno, espero que te guste este cap ;)

Mish1: Sa Mish!!!!! Wewewe!!! Sí, se me va un poco xDDD Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí wapa!!! La verdad es que me estás matando de la impaciencia ¬¬ Esperando tu fic. Pero bueno, se comprende xD Si yo no tng tiempo imagínate tú... Aunque más que imaginarte lo vives, ahora que lo pienso... Bah, que me voy del tema. Sigue así de bien, que te vaya to del carajo y a disfrutar to este royo que ya tuviste que leer xDD Sorry por tanta paciencia que te hago derrochar.

Saku: Sa roxio!!!!!!!!! Qué pasa wapa???? Ya ni hablamos, eh??? Hay que ver... Los malditos ordenatas estos. Que van como el culo... Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto u Entre que no me dejan conectarme entresemana y que lo findes no me quea tiempo... Pos ya ves. Lo del chico del fic... Ya lo verás xD No es plan de decirte. Y sí, lo de Amy viene de la de Evanescences (H) Yeahhhh xDDD En fín, esta vez no voy a poder dejar dos caps juntos me temo. Pero pal próximo finde (puente, yujuuuu!!!) dejaré un par ;) Pake los puedas leer. Total, me van a dejar iwal de pocos reviews xDDD Weno wapa, besossssss!!! Y disfruta el cap!!!

Bien, listo el tema de los reviews. Ya sólo os digo que disfrutéis el cap ;) Y que no seáis malos y dejéis review, anda, que tampoco cuesta dinero ni na por el estilo... Besos a tos!!!!!!! (qué empalagosa toy hoy, coño O.o)

* * *

Disclaimer: 

**1.- Todos los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. Como ya sabreis, son propiedad de la gran Rowling ù.ú Algunas nacen con suerte.**

**2.- La protagonista, entiendase Amy, sí que me pertenece, así como los miembros de su familia.**

**3.- La historia tambien me pertenece. Algo de mérito debía tener, no??**

**

* * *

**_A la roxío, por ser tan buena amiga (aunque un poco joia a veces, to hay que decirlo xD), hacerme reir con sus paranoyas varias, y por qué no, por leer esto ;) Muchas gracias, peyeja._

_A mi Tata Sus, por apoyarme siempre con mis fics, dejarme reviews tan bonitos y caxondos, y ser tan "asín". Te quiero, muxaxa._

_Y a Tomoe, que aunque la conozco de poco y aún no ha cumplido su promesa de que iba a leer esto (¬¬) la aprecio muchísimo y quería dedicarselo. Qué buena que eres y qué bien que me caes, chiquilla!!!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3.**

¿De dónde sacaría esos insultos tan raros? La verdad, yo era una experta en insultar a la gente (no se lo digáis a mi madre, ¿eh?) y esos insultos no los había oído en mi vida.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? No sé volver a mi casa, llevo poquísimo tiempo viviendo aquí.

- Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy- y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando como si nada.

- A ver... Si intento volver a casa lo más seguro es que me pierda... Si me quedo aquí me puedo morir esperando a que lleguen mis padres... Entonces lo único que puedo hacer es seguir...- pensé.

Me dispuse a seguirle, pero había un problema. ¿En dónde cojones se había metido aquél chico? Me puse a buscarlo como una desquiciada (es decir, me puse a buscarlo como lo que soy), y nada, ni rastro de él.

- ¡Estupendo! Ahora estoy sola...

- ¿Me buscabas?- dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y allí estaba, plantado delante de mí como si nada. Iba a gritarle por haberme asustado de aquella manera, pero no había ninguna necesidad de confesarle que me había asustado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te buscaba a tí?

- ¿Entonces a quién buscabas?- dijo muy convencido de que era a él.

- A nadie que te importe.

- Ya, era a mí y no quieres reconocerlo.

- Bueno, y si era a tí, ¿hay algo de malo?

- Nada... Bien, ¿y qué quieres de mí?

- Pues... Como no sé volver a mi casa... He pensado que tal vez podría...

- Suéltalo ya, no tengo todo el día.

¿No se había dado cuenta de que era de noche? Vale, no hay que ser tan quisquillosos con los detalles.

- Irme contigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedo andar cargando con una muggle! Tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabías?

- Pero yo... Te juro que no seré una molestia. Sólo quiero tener una pequeñas vacaciones. Estoy harta de mi familia, de mi casa nueva...

- No me importan los detalles.

- ¿Entonces qué dices?- pregunté con un poco de esperanza, aunque no tenía pinta de decir que sí.

- Que no. Ya te lo he dicho, serías un estorbo.

¿Estorbo yo? Ahora sí que iba a ser un estorbo sólo para joderle.

- Bien, pues si no aceptas por las buenas tendré que seguirte.

- Mira, haz lo que quieras. Te advierto que esto no son unas vacaciones, podrías poner tu vida en peligro. Si me sigues atente a las consecuencias.

- ¿No estás exagerando las cosas?

- No, no estoy exagerando.

- Vale, me da igual poner mi vida en peligro.

De todas formas si me hubiese quedado en casa mi vida habría estado en peligro igualmente, porque no creo que soportar una fiesta de esas sea bueno para la salud...

- Allá tú, yo ya te advertí.

El chico pasó por mi lado y siguió el camino que había cogido antes. Yo le seguí en silencio, entre asustada, emocionada y asqueada. Me daba miedo no saber qué me podía encontrar.  
Por otra parte me emocionaba la idea de una aventura, ya que mi vida era bastante aburrida hasta el momento. Lo que no me gustaba mucho era aquél chico, me daba asco tener que seguirle a él, pero como no había nadie más a quién seguir...

- Oye, podrías decirme al menos cuál es tú "misión", ¿no crees?

- No puedo, es algo secreto.

- Oh, un secreto...

En ese momento, una terrible idea pasó por mi cabeza, como si se tratase de un huracán, alborotando todas mis neuronas.

- No serán negocios sucios, ¿no?

- ¿Negocios sucios?- me preguntó sin comprender.

- Ya sabes... Drogas, trabajos ilegales...

- Ahh, ¡no!- rió- ¿Para qué me iba a dedicar yo a esas tonterías muggles? No sirven para nada.

Suspiré aliviada. La idea de verme metida en esas cosas no me agradaba para nada.

- Bueno, creo que ya basta por hoy. Dormiremos aquí.

Observé el lugar que indicaba el chico, aunque no había demasiada luz y apenas lograba ver el suelo. No se veía ni un alma.

- ¿Pretendes que duerma en el suelo?

- ¡Claro que no! Tú date la vuelta.

¿Que me diera la vuelta? Sí, para que él me hiciera algo por detrás. Seguramente se trataba de un psicópata que quería apuñalarme por la espalda. Aunque pensándolo bien, me podía apuñalar por delante perfectamente. Eso me llevaba otra vez a mi teoría de que era un vampiro. Querría que me diese la vuelta para poder chuparme la sangre por la nuca.

- ¿No me has oído?

- ¿Y para qué tengo que hacerlo? No es bueno darle la espalda a desconocidos. Y menos aún de noche en un lugar apartado.

- Vamos, no seas tan desconfiada. Sólo quiero darte una sorpresa- dijo con voz angelical, la cuál se notaba a kilómetros que la estaba forzando.

- Ni hablar. Además, no me gustan las sorpresas.

El chico gruñó despectivamente y murmuró algo que sonaba como : "malditos muggles, desconfiarían hasta de su propia sombra".

Muggle esto, muggle lo otro... ¿Pero qué cojones significaba esa maldita palabra?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de lo que hacía el chico. Cuando volví a la realidad, ví dos sacos de dormir puestos en el suelo.

- ¿Esos sacos estaban antes ahí?

- No, han aparecido por arte de magia- se burló el chico.

Vaya preguntitas las mías... Lo más seguro es que por culpa de la oscuridad no los había visto antes.

- Bueno, no es que sean tan cómodos como una cama, pero al menos no están tan duros como el suelo- dijo el chico.

Yo simplemente asentí y me metí en uno de ellos. Sabía que no era muy prudente dormirme teniendo a ese extraño a mi lado, pero si se trataba de un asesino me mataría dormida o despierta, así que daba lo mismo.

**

* * *

La Peye Malfoy **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Wenasssss, mis queridos portentos!!! _(Conciencia: qué se ha fumao hoy ésta??? O.o) (su otro yo: no tengo nidea u.u' pero me averguenza). _¬¬ Aburridos. **

Weno, weno... Esta vez no me he tardado tanto, o sí???? Nop, creo que no. De toas formas, tratándose de un puente taaaaan largo, ya podría haber subido más de un cap... Pero no, mis interminables compromisos (léase cama, comida, televisión, cine, sofá, ordenador, tareas escolares y algún que otro contratiempo más) me lo han impedido u.u' Así que procuraré que en lo que queda, usease, en estos dos días que se pasarán en ná, subir algo más. Ya depende de los reviews ;)

En fín, como estamos en puente, mis dedos también van a descansar un poco, así que no me enrrollo más, que a este paso borro las teclas O.o Disfruten de lo que os quea de mini-vacaciones, que ya no falta tanto pa la navidad, y palante con lo que venga ;)(K) Besossss.

Uh O.o Pero qué digo???? Si faltan los reviews!!!! XDDD Ay, qué despiste maxo.

Mish1: Holasssssss!!!!!! (sí, en plural porque te mando varios xDDD ojú, k mal estoy u.u') K tal el puente???? Has tomado mi ejemplo (usease, huevoneando to los dias) o has trabajo algo???? xDDDD Bueno, esta vez no te me quejarás, eh? Que no me e tardao tanto. Tú si ¬¬u Si me comiera las uñas te aseguro que ahora mismo estaría manca. En fín, a ver si terminas ese cap (mira kién fue a hablar xD la que estira la historia como si fuera un elástico sólo por no hacer de una maldita vez el último cap u) Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxos Besosssssssssssss8pero sin pasarse, que me los gastas ¬¬).

Saku: Sa roxioooooooooo!!!! K pasa peyeja?????? Disfrutando er puente, eh??? Wowowo xDDD Como ves no e seguío tu consejo xD Esto es lo unico k e subio en to el puente u pero a sido por una buena causa ;) ah, que no conoces la Asociación de Wevones Anónimos???? Pos es mu conocía, oye. Allí van to los vagos de España xDDD En fín, que se me va la oya. Le voy a tener k decir a mi madre k cocine ya pork sino se nos escapa. Ala, a disfrutá el cap. Y no me seas tan peyeja, k te conozco xD Besosssssssssssssssss (K)(K)(K) (los 3 primeros son pa mi, el resto te los puedes queá ;))

Fera Weasley: Wolas wapa!!!!! Yo de rápida tng poco xD Soy más lenta que un caracol cansado. Pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Esta vez no tardé tanto, eh??? ;) En fín, a ver si tng tiempo y leo algún fic tuyo, que me has metio la intriga xDDD Lo malo es eso, que tiempo no es que me sobre precisamente. Pos ná, disfruta este cap ;)(K) Besos.

Disclaimer:

**1.- Todos los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. Como ya sabreis, son propiedad de la gran Rowling ù.ú Algunas nacen con suerte.**

**2.- La protagonista, entiendase Amy, sí que me pertenece, así como los miembros de su familia.**

**3.- La historia tambien me pertenece. Algo de mérito debía tener, no?? **

__

A Fera Weasley, por seguir acompañando a Amy aunque esto ya se repita más que el ajo. Eres una muy buena lectora ;) (y fan xDDD)  


****

Capítulo 4.

Un rayo de luz me dio en los ojos, haciendo que me despertara. Miré a mi alrededor un poco desconcertada. Creía que todo había sido un sueño, un muy agradable sueño, pero no, era la realidad.

- Por ahora sigo viva- pensé en voz alta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Creías que te iba a comer o algo por el estilo?

Otra vez ese fría voz... Cómo la odiaba.

- Muy gracioso. Buenos días a tí también.

La sensación que sentí al verle es difícil de describir. El chico se giró en su saco, dejando al descubierto su pálida cara. Ahora si que le veía bien. Para mi pesar, era muy muy guapo, con unos ojos grises increíbles, y una boca de infarto. ¿Por qué todos los guapos eran gays o unos completos cretinos? Bueno, estaba exagerando, los había guapos y no eran nada de eso, pero tenían novia.

- ¿Qué miras? ¿No has visto un chico guapo en toda tu vida?

¿¡Se había dicho guapo a sí mismo!? ¡Pues sí que estaba creído!

- Sí, he visto muchos. Pero tan feos como tú... No, creo que eres el primero.

El chico me dirigió una mirada tan fría que me heló la sangre.

- Pues tú no te creas que eres una Veela.

¿Esa palabra salía en el diccionario? No sé, a lo mejor mi diccionario se estaba quedando un poco anticuado...

- ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunté ignorando por completo su comentario.

- Es obvio. ¿No ves que es un campo?

¡Claro que veía que era un campo! Tan cortita de mente no era.

- Ja, ja.

- Estamos en las afueras de Surrey. Eso creo, tampoco soy un mapa.

- Y... ¿Adónde nos dirigimos?

- Como ya te dije, es un secreto. Yo tampoco lo sé exactamente. Lo único que sé es mi objetivo, en dónde conseguirlo ya lo veremos.

Estupendo, eso significaba que tal vez sólo tuviesemos que ir al pueblo de al lado o por el contrario llegar hasta Pekín.

- Sin rumbo fijo...

- Exacto. Y ahora levántate ya. Cuando antes no pongamos en marcha, antes terminaremos con esto.

- Ejem, querrás decir terminarás.

- Eso he dicho.

- No, dijiste terminaremos.

- ¿Lo sabré yo mejor que para eso lo he dicho?

Preferí no insistir en el tema, estaba visto que no le gustaba que le corrigieran.

Comenzamos a caminar, subiendo una gran colina.

- Tengo hambre- me quejé para molestar, aunque tampoco era una gran mentira.

- Pues como no te quieras comer un puñado de hierba...

- No, la hierba no me gusta. No soy una cabra (estoy como una cabra, que es algo muy distinto...).

- ¿Una qué?

¿No sabía lo que era una cabra o se estaba quedando conmigo?

- Una cabra. ¿No sabes lo que es?

- No.

- Un animal que come hierba, tiene cuernos en la cabeza...

- ¡Ah ya! Los bichos esos.

- ¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives chaval?

- En uno distinto al tuyo.

- Sí, en el mundo de los gilipoyas...

- Oye tú, sin insultar.

Seguimos caminando en silencio por la verde hierba, bajando la colina que acababamos de subir. Cuando llegamos abajo, pude ver una carretera a lo lejos. Entonces recordé la ropa que llevaba puesta...

- Un momento, no puedo seguir vestida así.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque no es plan de ir caminando por mitad de la carretera en bata.

- Entonces quítatela.

- ¿Y quedarme en pijama? Peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No conoces ese dicho?

- No, es la primera vez que lo oigo.

Declarado, aquel chico no era de este mundo. ¿Sería un marciano venido de Marte que quería absorverme el cerebro? Tantas películas de terror me estaban afectando seriamente.

- Bueno, si no puedes seguir así, quédate aquí. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Oh, no. Si yo me quedo, tú te quedas.

- ¿Y cómo piensas impedirme que me vaya?

Esa pregunta era muy fácil de responder para mí.

- Fácil, si no quieres que te pegue una ostia, mejor que te quedes aquí.

- Vaya, la muggle nos ha salido chulita...

- Mira quién fue a hablar, el que no para de pavonearse por todos lados.

- ¡Ya basta! A ver, si yo arreglo lo de tu ropa, ¿te importaría no mencionárselo a nadie?

No comprendí muy bien por qué no quería que se lo mencionase a nadie, pero acepté la propuesta.

- Bien, pero ya sabes, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

El chico se metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y empezó a buscar algo. Cuando la sacó, llevaba una larga varita agarrada.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?- dije riéndome- ¿Magia?

- Exactamente- contestó el chico, muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

- Venga, adelante.

Y luego me decían a mí que yo estaba loca... Porque no lo conocían a él, que si no...

- Visualiza tu ropa.

Me concentré para visualizarla, algo que me costaba mucho porque no paraba de reirme.

- ¡Cambiatto!- gritó el chico mientras me apuntaba con su varita.

Como era de esperarse, no noté absolutamente nada.

- ¡Oh, que hechizo más efectivo!- me burlé- ¿Lo ves? Aún llevo mi ba... ¡¿Qué?!

Miré impresionada mis pantalones negros y mi camiseta blanca sin mangas con capucha.

- Impresionada, ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

El chico no contestó. Simplemente guardó su varita y caminó hacia el frente. Yo le seguí, impresionada todavía. ¡Había hecho magia! Y no la clase de magia que hacen los magos que salen en la tele : trucos baratos con cartas, sacar conejos de sombreros... ¡Esto era magia de verdad! Empezaba a ver a ese chico de una forma diferente.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la carretera que había visto antes.

- Eh, para el carro. ¿Quieres que te atropelle un coche?- dijo el chico, echándome hacia atrás con su mano.

- ¿Acaso parezco una suicida?

- Eh...- comenzó a decir el chico.

- Ni contestes- le corté.

Ya sé que una chica que habla sola, se imagina cosas un tanto raras, sigue a un chico que no conoce de nada y casi se echa debajo de un coche, no es que sea muy normal, pero tampoco es para llamarla suicida. Bueno, lo del coche si es propio de una suicida.

- Estos trastos muggles... ¿A quién se le ocurre inventar algo que te puede atropellar?

- ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dijeses qué es muggle?

- Tú eres muggle, tus padres son muggles, la mayoría de la gente que ves caminando por aquí son muggles...

- Eso no me aclara mucho... ¿Tú también eres muggle?

- No, nadie de mi familia lo es.

Vaya lío. ¿No era más fácil explicarlo directamente?

- Ah, ya sé. Los muggles son los de clase media, ¿no?

- No. Los muggles son las personas no mágicas, independientemente de si son de clase media, baja o alta. Y no hagas más preguntas, odio los interrogatorios.

Esperamos a que el semáforo se pusiese en verde y cruzamos la carretera. Al otro lado los edificios eran muy altos, algunos de ellos debían tener más de 30 pisos. Me alegré de no encontrarme en uno de ellos, pues la verdad es que tengo un poco de vértigo.

- Sigo teniendo hambre- dije.

- Y yo, pero no puedo hacer nada. No tengo dinero muggle.

Suspiré decepcionada. No podría aguantar mucho sin comer (me llevo la mitad del día con hambre).

- ¡Yo si tengo!- exclamé de repente.

Había recordado que en los bolsillos tenía dinero. Corrí hacia la primera tienda de chucherías que ví y cogí todo lo que se me antojó : bolsas de patatas fritas, chicles, caramelos, chupachups, chocolatinas, refrescos... Pagué todo y salí de la tienda con una gran bolsa que pesaba bastante la jodida.

- Pues sí que tenías hambre- dijo el chico, mirando la bolsa impresionado.

- No seas tonto, es para los dos y para varios días. O al menos varias comidas...

Eso de varios días no lo veía yo muy claro... Cuando se trataba de comer, y más aún si eran chucherías, no me conformaba con poco. Gracias a Dios que soy muy activa y no engordo.

- Sírvete- le dije mientras desenvolvía una chocolatina y le daba un bocado.

Estuvimos un rato comiendo, sentados en un banco. Cuando ya no podíamos comer ni un solo caramelo más, algo que tardó en ocurrir, nos pusimos en pie y seguimos caminando. El Sol nos daba de frente, quemándonos las caras e impidiéndonos ver bien. La gente nos miraba de forma rara. Bueno, en realidad le miraban a él, pero como yo era su acompañante no podía evitar que me mirasen también. Su ropa negra resaltaba más aún el blanco de su piel y su pelo rubio. Seguramente creerían que estabamos metidos en una secta satánica de esas.

- ¿Todos los muggles son tan entrometidos?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque no paran de mirarme.

- Si te miran será por algo.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Nada, olvídalo.

Habíamos llegado a un parque. Los niños correteaban a sus anchas, mientras que las madres charlaban tranquilamente sentadas en los bancos. Estaba rodeado de pequeños naranjos llenos de flores. Respiré la suave brisa con olor a verano que llegaba hasta mi nariz. Nunca había sentido tanta paz. Pero la paz se acabó pronto...

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?

- No sé en tu mundo, pero en el mío existe algo que se llama descanso.

El chico me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí hacia la acera. Era bastante bruto.

- ¡Suéltame! Me haces daño.

- Perdón, señorita delicada. No quería romperle una uña.

- No te hagas el gracioso.

- No me hago el gracioso, soy gracioso.

- Sí, gracioso... La gracia la tienes en el culo, como las avispas.

A ver que cuente... Esa era la 5ª vez que discutíamos ese día, si no me equivoco. El chico se molestó por el comentario y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta 1 hora después. Para mí era un alivio, porque cada vez que abría la boca lo que hacíamos era discutir. Nunca había odiado tanto a una persona.

- Espérame aquí- me dijo al llegar delante de un edificio de color verde.

- Vale...- contesté a regañadientes.

Él entró en el edificio corriendo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yo iba a decirle que utilizase el ascensor, pero ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Peor para él, se tendría que hartar de subir.

Pasó media hora y el chico no venía. Me harté de esperarle y fui a sentarme en un banco cercano. En ese momento, alguien se sentó también en el banco.

**  
La Peye Malfoy**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Wojolas!!!!!!!!!! Cómo están ustedes?????? (sí, tengo cierto aire a miliki. K pasa, eh?? ù.ú). Yo estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien. Tan bien como puede estar una persona que acaba de tirarse todo un día estudiando literatura con el estrés que supone tener al día siguiente un examen, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Si suelto cualquier paranoya de magnitudes algo mayores de lo normal en mí no os extrañéis, mi cerebro ta ya más saturao que una tubería atascá u.u'. En fín, no me quiero poner ahora a contaros todas mis desdichas (exageramiento marca peye ;) no lo encontraréis en ningún otro lao), así que mejor hago una pequeña introducción (cambien la palabra "pequeña" por "gran") y luego os dejo con el cap. **

**Bueno, estaréis impresionaos de que últimamente actualice tan seguido. La razón? Qué sé yo... Me aburro, acaba de terminar uno de mis fics favoritos (pork lo hiciste, Mish?? Pork??? :'( .. Tú sabes de qué hablo, pero no es plan de contarlo aquí y destripar el fic xDDD), y pa colmo me estoy volviendo una blanda. Lo unís todo, y qué tenéis?? (no, no es al Papa vestio con un traje de Dior, no) nuevo cap en tiempo récord!! Aunque claro, está to escrito, lo k no tiene mucho mérito u uhss. Bah, el caso es k ta aquí, esperando a que lo leáis y dejéis un bonito review a su adorada e ingeniosa madre (otro yo: bájate esos humos k te pasas). Yo??? O.o Pero si no he dicho ná.**

**En fín, me despediré antes de que se me gaste la última neurona que ha sobrevivido a mi ataque de estudios. A ver si la puedo usar pa escribir el último (espero) cap, que el joio se resiste más que un portero en un derby. Contesto reviews y listo ;) Besossss y gracias a to aquel lee esto!!!!!!!**

**Mish1: Wolas!!!!!!! Qué fiel que me eres, chikilla!!!! xDDD Siempre, ahí con tus reviews. Hay k ver. Ya era hora de que te recompensara de alguna forma!!! Espero k disfrutes el cap k te mandé en exclusiva ;) (u.u' como se enteren las demás me matan). En fín, todavia sigo impresioná con el final de tu fic O.o En serio lo hiciste? xDDD Oju oju... Poz weno, disfruta las navidades, come muxo turrón (pami k esto ya te lo dije, pero weno O.o) y nah, a seguir esperando más caps ;) por lo menos has tenío un adelanto ;) Besossssss. Y gracias por tu apoyo!!!!**

**Pamylp: Hola wapa!!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!! No estés tan ansiosa, k ya no vas a tener k esperar más :P:P Besossss!!!!**

**Morgana : Holas!!! Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! Aquí tienes el siguiente cap ;) disfrútalo.**

**NeLi BlAcK: Wolasssss. Muchas gracias por tu review, muxaxa encantadora!! Me has subido el ánimo, joer xDDD En serio te gusta tanto??? Bueno, no te voy a responder aquí tu duda porque si no ya no tendría gracia la cosa, pero creo recordar que lo desvelaba en este cap. Así k nada ;) Leelo por ti misma. Besos!!!**

**Wowowo, ya voy teniendo más reviews!!!! XD En fín, na más, disfrutad este cap ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**1.- Todos los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. Como ya sabreis, son propiedad de la gran Rowling ù.ú Algunas nacen con suerte.**

**2.- La protagonista, entiendase Amy, sí que me pertenece, así como los miembros de su familia.**

**3.- La historia tambien me pertenece. Algo de mérito debía tener, no??**

**

* * *

**

_A Pamylp, Morgana y NeLi BlAcK, por unirse a mí en esta gran aventura. Muchas gracias!! _

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

- ¡Hola!- me dijo.

Era un chico guapo, con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes. Llevaba gafas redondas.

- Hola- contesté un poco cortada (aunque no lo parezca soy muy tímida).

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Amy, ¿y tú?

- Harry, encantado.

- Igualmente.

- Bueno... ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú sola por aquí?

- Estoy esperando a alguien.

Menos mal que el color de mi piel impedía que se me notara que me había ruborizado, porque si no...

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo... Eh... Digamos que estoy aquí sin permiso.

Le dirigí una sonrisa. No se parecía nada al otro chico. Bueno, los dos eran guapos, tal vez el otro lo fuese más, pero en la personalidad eran totalmente opuestos.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Ya se conocen?

El chico rubio acababa de llegar. Los dos se miraban con odio.

- Sí, nos conocemos bastante bien- dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del otro.

- Por desgracia- añadió el otro chico.

- Ah, por lo que veo no son amigos, precisamente...

- ¿Y ustedes dos de qué se conocen?- preguntó Harry.

- Somos...

- Soys...

- Amigos.

- Primos.

- ¿En qué quedamos?

- Eh... Yo soy prima lejana suya, pero nos llevamos tan bien que somos como amigos.

Dos mentiras por el precio de una. ¿Quién quiere?

- Ah... Pues no os parecéis en nada.

- Esque ella salió a la familia del padre- se apresuró a decir el chico rubio.

Yo asentí exageradamente. Un poco más y me rompo el cuello de tanto asentir.

- Ah... Yo me voy a ir ya... Encantado de conocerte, Amy. Y a tí... Supongo que ya te veré en Hogwarts.

Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y se marchó.

- ¿Hogwarts?

- Es una escuela de magos. Los dos estudiamos allí.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Y... No os lleváis muy bien, ¿verdad?

- ¿Llevarnos bien?- soltó una carcajada- Nos odiamos desde siempre.

- Soys muy distintos...- dije casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso, que soys distintos.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir el viaje.

- A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Era increíble que aún no me hubiese dicho su nombre.

- Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tú?

- Amy Lee.

¿Draco? ¿Ese nombre existe?

- Bonito nombre- me dijo.

Yo me quedé sorprendida. ¿Había dicho eso de verdad o me lo había imaginado yo?

- Gracias, el tuyo también es bonito.

- Esque estaba hablando de mi nombre. El tuyo es horrible.

- ¿Horrible?- dije furiosa.

- Tranquila, era una broma- contestó Draco con una sonrisa.

Y qué sonrisa... Me quedé mirándole embobada. Él dejó de sonreír y se puso muy  
tenso. Juraría que se había sonrojado.

- ¿Seguimos?- pregunté reaccionando.

No me puedo explicar cómo pude quedarme mirándole así. Aunque tuviese la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mi vida, eso no quitaba que fuese tan... Tan... ¿Irresistible? No, no, eso no era de lo que estaba hablando... Quería decir tan cabrón.

- Sí, mejor que sigamos.

Como siempre, él iba delante, guiándome. Yo me limitaba a seguirle, mirando a mi alrededor. Estaba harta de ir cargando con la bolsa. ¿No pensaba echarme una mano?

- ¿Tengo que llevar la bolsa yo todo el tiempo?

- Tú fuiste la que compraste eso.

Ala, vaya descaro. Yo me gasto el dinero, él come, y luego la que tiene que cargar la bolsa soy yo. De eso nanay.

- Pero tú también has comido- le contesté levantando una ceja.

- Ay, qué pesada eres...

Cogió la bolsa mientras murmuraba varias maldiciones.

- Tampoco pesa tanto.

- Tú llévate media mañana cargando con la bolsa y ya verás como sí pesa.

- Será quejica...

- ¡Te he oído!

Qué tío menos caballeroso... Si no llega a ser porque se lo dije me podría haber quedado manca y le hubiese dado lo mismo. Sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos alejado bastante. Los edificios altos eran cada vez más escasos y ahora podían verse unas casas que parecían muy acogedoras. Todas tenían unas pequeñas ventanas y estaban rodeadas de plantas. Pasamos por delante de ellas y no pude evitar quedarme mirando los jardines. Pero claro, allí estaba el señorito agradable para meterme prisa.

- ¿Seguimos o qué?

- Sí, hijo, sí...

Dejamos atrás las casas para dar paso a los terrenos desiertos. De vez en cuando podíamos ver una pequeña cabaña, pero lo demás era tierra y más tierra. ¿Acaso los ingleses no sabían organizar sus construcciones? Todas las edificaciones estaban amontonadas, casi sin dejar aire para respirar, y allí no había ni un maldito edificio. Ver aquel paisaje me aburría profundamente, por lo que preferí centrarme en otra cosa. Pero, ¿en qué podía centrarme? En nada, absolutamente nada.

- Paremos para descansar- dijo Draco de repente.

- ¿En dónde? Mmm, me gusta aquel montón de arena, aunque ese de allí tiene un aspecto más cómodo. Pero claro, si tú prefieres otro...

- Muy graciosa, ¿olvidas que soy un mago?

Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un cómodo sofá en mitad de la tierra.

- ¿Eso lo puede hacer cualquier mago?- pregunté curiosa mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

- No, sólo los mejores podemos hacerlo- contestó haciéndose el importante.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues que raro que tú puedas...

- ¿Dudas de mi habilidad como mago?

- ¡Oh, no! Estoy muy segura de tu "calidad"... Mala calidad, claro está.

- Bueno, si no crees que soy buen mago, quítate del sofá.

- Ja, ni hablar.

- Pues entonces pídeme disculpas.

- Perdone usted, Señoría. ¿Cómo habré podido ser tan tonta de dudar sobre su gran majestuosidad?

Ya me había quedado claro, este chico tenía la modestia muy pero que muy escondida.

**

* * *

La Peye Malfoy **


	6. Capitulo 6

**Feliz Navidad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sí, no me pude resistir xD Y esque hasta a mí me embarga el espíritu navideño Que por qué? Por nada especial... Vale, lo confieso, necesitaba ya unas vacaciones. Y si a ese le añadimos los turrones, polvorones y regalos, pues mejor que mejor. En fín, lo único malo es mi estrepitoso comienzo en mates. Sí, este año las vuelvo a suspender µ Por fallos tontos, pero suspendo igualmente. Sin embargo, por raro que pueda parecer, me va mucho mejor que el año pasao O.o 3 sobresalientes, algo que no había visto yo en mi vida. Siempre sacaba 2, uno en inglés y otro en la asignatura de turno xD Esta vez fue inglés y dos asignaturas de turno, no está nada mal (la peye se coloca sus gafas de sol y sonríe al más puro estilo Malfoy) y además sólo he suspendido una, el año pasao en el 1º trimestre suspendí 3, así que nadie me puede decir que no he mejorado. **

Bueno bueno, todo este rollo sólo era pa haceros saber lo contenta que estoy xD _(otro yo: contenta u orgullosa?? �u) _Ehm... No es lo mismo?? u _(otro yo: �u no) _ù.ú déjalo ya, joer, no des más la lata. Que yo contigo no me meto, joia. En fín, si no me interrumpen más, seguiré con lo mio.

También estoy contenta por los reviews que me habéis enviao 17 ya!!! La cosa va mejorando, eh??? Porque al principio esto taba más dormío que que... Total, sólo os quiero decir que muchas gracias y que sigáis así ;) Si la cosa va bien puede que en estas vacaciones consiga adelantar bastante, y quizás algún día llegue a los caps nuevos. Ya sabéis que estoy es una mejora de algo que ya se había publicado, pero que no llegué a terminar (ni he llegao aún). Si anda por aquí alguien que ya lo leyó anteriormente sólo le digo que paciencia ;) Tng 1 cap nuevo y parte del otro ya preparaos pa cuando llegue a ese punto. Mientras tanto, será mejor que deje ya de enrrollarme y os deje con el cap. 6 ;) Pero antes reviews:

Elanor Black: Hola Wapa!!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus dos reviews!! Te los contestaré los dos aquí, que es más cómodo que poner tu nombre dos veces xD (manías mías). Bueno, algunas preguntas que me hacías en el primer review ya quedaron contestadas en el cap.5. Sobre lo de Harry... Bueno, digamos que el pobre no es muy abierto de mente, así que quién sabe, tal vez se haya tragado la mentira y todo xD u se nota mucho que no es precisamente mi personaje favorito? Bueno, en realidad no había reparado en ese detalla, las cosas como son. No se vuelve a mencionar más, pero si quieres mi opinión personal, por muy cortito que sea el chico, no creo que se creyera semejante paranoya. En fín, hablando de Malfoy... Esa pregunta no tiene gracia que te la responda xD Mejor descubrelo tú misma ;) Disfruta este cap!!!

Mish1: Holas wapa!!!!! Un review muy expresivo el tuyo xDD Bueno, como hace na que te mandé un mail creo que ya no tng na más que contarte xD Así que mejor te dejo con el cap 6 ;) y a ver si llego ya a lo nuevo!!! (tú vas a tener que esperar aun más :P ya sabes por qué). Por cierto, te llegó mi regalillo navideño??? El tuyo estuvo genial ;) muchas gracias. Y ala, a leer!!!

Morgana: Hey wapa!!!! Muchas gracias por seguir por aquí ;) Disfruta este cap!!!

Saku: Sa roxio!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendolo, peyeja!!!! A ver si te ponen ya ordenador que no pueo hablar contigo, leñe!!! Oju, con la de cosas que te tengo que contar... xDDD Te mandé un mail, a ver si despues de las vacaciones lo lees ;) Bueno wapa, felices navidades. Y cuando vuelvas si que vas a tener que leer!!! XDDD

Fera Weasley: Hey wapa!!!! Sigues por aquí, qué bien!!!! Lo de dedicarte el cap fue porque te lo merecías ;) Oye, gracias por el review. Y por avisarme de lo del cap. 4, no me había fijado xD Ahora lo miraré. Bueno, te prometo que en estas vacaciones leeré tu fic ;) Ahora que voy a tener tiempo. En fín, besos!!! Y a disfrutar!!!  
Ahora sí, os dejo con el cap. 6 ;)(K) FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

1.- Todos los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. Como ya sabreis, son propiedad de la gran Rowling ù.ú Algunas nacen con suerte.

2.- La protagonista, entiendase Amy, sí que me pertenece, así como los miembros de su familia.

3.- La historia tambien me pertenece. Algo de mérito debía tener, no??

Disclaimer: 

_

* * *

A todo aquel que lea esto, dejo review o no. Las navidades son para pasarlas juntos, en paz y armonía. Hay muchos que no tienen ese privilegio, así que no lo desaprobechemos ;) Por eso, este fic va dedicado a todos. Un beso general (que si no se me gastan los labios, joer �). La Peye. _

**

* * *

Capítulo 6. **

A todo aquel que lea esto, dejo review o no. Las navidades son para pasarlas juntos, en paz y armonía. Hay muchos que no tienen ese privilegio, así que no lo desaprobechemos ;) Por eso, este fic va dedicado a todos. Un beso general (que si no se me gastan los labios, joer �). La Peye.Capítulo 6.Disclaimer:A todo aquel que lea esto, dejo review o no. Las navidades son para pasarlas juntos, en paz y armonía. Hay muchos que no tienen ese privilegio, así que no lo desaprobechemos ;) Por eso, este fic va dedicado a todos. Un beso general (que si no se me gastan los labios, joer �). La Peye.Capítulo 6. 

Llevábamos un buen rato sentados en el sofá, en silencio, contemplando la bella arena marrón que se extendía a nuestro alrededor. ¿Había algo más patético que aquello?

- Ya está anocheciendo...

Miré asombrada la silueta del sol que se escondía tras las montañas. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba mirando al suelo? Pues vaya, y eso que dicen que cuando estás aburrido el tiempo pasa más lento...

- Ajá- fue lo único que contesté.

Cuanto menos hablara con él más posibilidades había de ahorrar una tonta discusión. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco me venía tan mal una discusión para entretenerme.

- Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para dormir antes de que oscurezca del todo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar? Tenemos arena y... Arena... Ah, y también arena...

- ¿Quieres dejar ya eso?

- Mmm, no.

Draco me miró amenazadoramente, con los ojos brillantes de furia. Parecía el típico asesino de una peli de terror.

- ¿Crees que me vas a asustar así? ¡Vamos! Hace falta más que una cara de lunático para asustarme a mí.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Al momento siguiente había desaparecido.

- El típico truco de magia barato...

Esperé un buen rato a que apareciera, pero el muy capullo no se dejaba ver. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Volví a sentarme en el sofá y me crucé de brazos. La paciencia nunca ha sido una virtud en mí, por lo que pronto me entraron ganas de ahorcar a alguien. Lástima que cierto rubio, que por si a alguien se le escapa el detalle, era el causante de mis nervios, no estuviera delante para agarrarle bien el cuello y retorcérselo sin piedad alguna.

- Maldito niñato de...

No pude terminar la frase porque sentí una mano que me sacudía el hombro con insistencia.

- ¡Hombre! Te has dignado a aparecer...

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con un viejo calavérico. Tenía toda la cara llena de arrugas y horribles cicatrices, tres pelos en la cabeza y una nariz totalmente torcida hacia la derecha.

- ¿Quién cojones es usted?

Bonita frase, ¿no creéis? Mezcla de fina educación y pura ordinariez.

- Sígame, señorita.

- ¿Que le siga? ¡Usted está mal de la cabeza! No pienso seguir a un desconocido.

Bueno, la frase correcta habría sido: "No pienso seguir a otro desconocido más".

- Si no me sigue no me conocerá.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, el viejo me agarró por la cintura, me levantó en el aire y me echó sobre su espalda. Para ser tan mayor tenía mucha fuerza el jodido.

- ¿A dónde me lleva?- pregunté entre patadas, tirones y puñetazos.

Por más que lo intentaba no lograba bajarme.

- Ya verás.

Siguió caminando, conmigo encima dándole una auténtica paliza. Al fin paró y pude bajarme. Estabamos delante de una gran cabaña, en la que podían caber perfectamente dos familias de 3 miembros. El viejo abrió la puerta y me dijo que entrara. Le hizo caso algo reacia, sin estar segura de sus intenciones. Al entrar, un aire cálido me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pero la calidez me duró poco porque fue justo entonces cuando ví un pelo rubio que conocía bastante bien.

- ¡Tú!- grité furiosa- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿En qué estabas pensando, gilipoyas? ¡Me estaba muriendo de frío! Y tú aquí, sentado en el sofá con la ardiente chimenea al lado. ¿Esque sólo piensas en ti mismo?

Tanto él como el viejo me miraban atónitos. Había hablado tan rápido y con tanta furia que no se me habían entendido la mitad de las palabras.

Respiré hondo y me senté en el otro sofá, intentando tranquilizarme con todas mis fuerzas.

- Sólo te haré una pregunta, pero tendrás que contestármela...

El chico asintió con tranquilidad. Yo, que tenía tantas preguntas en mi cerebro luchando por salir de paseo, tuve que escoger una entre todas ellas.

- ¿Quién coño es ese viejo?

Suerte que el aludido acabara de irse de la habitación. Draco me miró un poco extrañado por la pregunta. Sí, había elegido la más estúpida e insignificante de todas ellas.

- Se llama Andrew. Es un ermitaño de la zona. Le pregunté que si podíamos quedarnos esta noche en su cabaña y aceptó encantado.

- Ahh... Entonces... ¿Tú sólo desapareciste para buscar un lugar dónde quedarnos?

- Así es, desconfiada.

- ¡No soy desconfiada! Lo que pasa es que de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

- Lo que tú digas.

Su forma de evadir mis comentarios no me gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

- ¿Os apetece comer algo?- preguntó el viejo mientras volvía a entrar en la sala con dos platos repletos de algo viscoso- Tengo carne fresca, recién cazada.

Draco y yo nos dirigimos una fugaz mirada de soslayo.

- Pues...- Draco volvió a mirarme de reojo- Ya comimos antes de llegar, ¿verdad Amy?

- Ehh, sí... Paramos en un restaurante.

¡Pom! Vamos a ver, ¿quién cojones iba a creerse lo del restaurante? ¡Nadie! Era una excusa tonta, sin fundamento alguno. Claro, como era tan normal encontrarte un restaurante en mitad de la nada...

- ¿Restaurante?- Draco me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, restaurante, ¿no sabes lo que es?

- Sé lo que es, y eso no era un restaurante.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué era?

- Bueno chicos, el caso es que ya habéis comido...

- Exacto.

El viejo desapareció de nuevo.

- ¿Restaurante?

- Sí, qué quieres, no se me ocurrió nada mejor...

- Bueno, al menos nos libramos de "esa cosa".

- Ya te digo, llego a tener que comerme eso y me da algo...

- Pero esque lo del restaurante...

- ¿No puedes olvidarlo?

- Sí, pero no quiero.

- Serás...

Cogí uno de los cojines que había en el sofá y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando quiero puedo llegar a ser muy bruta.

- Eh, no hace falta ponerse agresiva- me dijo tirándome el mismo cojín.

Yo lo esquivé fácilmente. No sé por qué chuleaba tanto si luego tenía menos puntería que un ciego.

- ¡Toma esta!

Le di en todo el estómago. Acto seguido, él se levantó mosqueado y avanzó hacia mí con una leve sonrisa que no me gustaba nada de nada.

- ¿Qué preten...? ¡¡Ay, no, cosquillas no!!

Cosquillas sí... Empecé a reírme como una condenada y a intentar escaparme, pero no podía, me tenía bien sujeta.

- ¡Parad! ¡Si seguís así os echaré de la cabaña!

Los dos nos giramos asustados. El viejo nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mejor dicho, con cara de querer liarse a ostias con nosotros.

- Lo sentimos- dije poniendo expresión de angelito, es decir, de todo lo contrario a lo que soy...

- No volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero...

Una vez más, el viejo se fue de la habitación dejándonos solos. Los dos nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

- Será mejor dormir ya. Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

- A tus órdenes, Malfoy.

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto y se tumbó en el sofá. Había notado que el hecho de que le llamaran por su apellido le molestaba, y claro está, no iba a perder una oportunidad de picarle.**

* * *

La Peye Malfoy **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Wolas a todos! u Sí, ya sé que vais a matarme xD No tengo excusa, 3 meses son demasiado tiempo si se tiene en cuenta que todo está escrito… Pero de verdad que no he podido subir los caps. entre tanto examen, trabajo o simplemente, por pereza u En fin, de todas formas he querido compensaros, así que decidí que voy a subir hasta el cap. 10 del tirón. Sí, serían 4 caps. Seguidos! Nunca antes he querido hacerlo, puesto que así se pierden muchos reviews, la verdad. Pero me he dado cuenta de que lo bueno de escribir no es recibir más reviews que nadie, sino disfrutar haciéndolo y que los demás disfruten leyendo algo que ha salido de ti. Y bueno, he tomado esa decisión. **

No obstante, debo pediros disculpas, porque no voy a tener tiempo de leer tanto review! Muchas gracias de todas formas a todos aquellos que me dejasteis uno. Y si preguntabais algo importante, os ruego que insistáis, los próximos sí que los responderé ;)

Bueno, os dejo con el cap. Y ya que no me vais a dejar un review por cap., eso sería demasiado pedir, al menos dejarme uno aunque sea, no? Que siempre hacen ilusión!

Besos a todos y que disfrutéis estos capítulos!

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Estaba empapada de sudor, con la maldita sábana enrollada en el cuerpo y los pelos pegados en la cara. Me incorporé asfixiada, observando el lugar en el que me encontraba. Inexplicablemente no lograba situarme, todo lo que veía a mi alrededor me resultaba extraño y a la vez conocido. ¿Podría estar pasándome algo más raro? De repente, todo cuadró. Aquel lugar era mi habitación, con la persiana ligeramente subida para que unos finos rayos de Sol se filtraran, la puerta cerrada tal y como yo la había dejado antes de que toda la aventura comenzara, y con la silueta de mi prima Mandy que me miraba desafiante.

Así que sólo fue un sueño...- suspiré desilusionada.

¿El qué?- inquirió mi ya mencionada prima.

Nada que te importe, Mandy.

Como quieras... Oye, ayer no tuve tiempo de enseñarte la foto de mi nuevo novio. ¿Te gustaría verla o prefieres ignorar lo que no está a tu alcance?

Novios... Mi prima los había tenido a pares; uno nuevo cada mes o, si se daba el caso, cada dos semanas. Algunos pensaréis que mi prima era una... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Digamos una chica un tanto fácil. Pues no, lo que pasa es que ninguno la aguantaba lo suficiente y estaba desesperada por encontrar a uno que sí lo hiciera. Aunque si lo pienso bien, hay que decir que le gustaba más un tío que un hueso a un perro.

Vale, veamos quién está sufriendo ahora...

Mi prima, con todo el orgullo que tiene (el cual es mucho, creedme), sacó una foto de su maleta y me la pasó. Yo la cogí sin muchas ganas que digamos, pero un poco de curiosidad sí que tenía.

�¿Mal-Malfoy!

¿Le conoces?

Me quedé en una especie de shock, con el sudor frío cayendo por mi nuca y la sangre hirviéndome en las mejillas. ¿Mandy y Malfoy¿Juntos¿Ellos dos¿Qué había visto en ella¿Y a mí qué me importaba¡Al carajo los dos!

¿De qué lo conoces?- insistió mi prima.

Buena pregunta. Me encontraba desconcertada del todo. Veamos, si todo había sido un sueño¿por qué el dichoso rubio existía¿Y por qué justamente tenía que ser el novio de mi prima? Con todas las chicas que hay en el planeta...

Pues lo conozco de verlo pasar por aquí, porque vive cerca¿o me equivoco?- contesté con la esperanza de poder sacarle algo de información.

Como no obtuve respuesta, me giré expectante. Mi prima había desaparecido, junto con su hermana y el resto de la habitación. Todo lo que había a mi alrededor era oscuridad, una oscuridad abrumadora. En el centro de la supuesta habitación, pude percibir un débil y pequeño rayo de luz, como el reflejo de algo que brillaba. Ya no me encontraba en la cama, sino que estaba de pie sobre un supuesto suelo que era incapaz de ver. Avancé hacia la luz un poco asustada por lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero bastante intrigada. Tenía la tonta obsesión de que, al no ver el suelo, éste podía desaparecer de repente. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, la luz provenía de una pequeña caja de metal. Ésta estaba algo abollada y llena de polvo y telarañas. La cogí entre mis manos, la zarandeé un poco para ver si contenía algo, la abrí, y...

¡Pum! Noté que aterrizaba en una superficie blanda y mullida. Por suerte todo había sido un sueño, pero¿no podría haber esperado para despertarme a que abriera la caja? Si seré oportuna...

Levanté la vista y vi una sombra que estaba sentada a mi lado, mirándome fijamente con dos bolas de luz plateada.

¿Qué tiene mi cara de particular cuando duermo?- pregunté con suspicacia.

La sombra desvió su mirada inmediatamente.

Nada.

¿Entonces por qué me mirabas así?

Porque no me atrevía a despertarte. Si ya eres una bestia en circunstancias normales, no me gustaría saber cómo eres recién levantada...

Ufff, pobre el que tenga que verte a ti...

Vale, lo reconozco, cuando me despierto no lo hago de muy buen humor que digamos, pero este chico es que parece que siempre acaba de levantarse.

Muy graciosa¿por qué no te haces cómica? Seguro que ganarías mucho- me dijo con sorna.

Pues mira, puede que lo haga.

Me incorporé bruscamente, me estiré para desperezarme (algo poco educado, lo sé, pero ya van siendo conocidos mis modales...) y me acerqué más a su lado.

¿Qué hora es?- quise saber.

No sé.

¿No tienes reloj?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

Lo olvidé en casa con las prisas.

¿Y no puedes usar la magia para hacerlo aparecer?

¿Tú qué crees? El uso de magia fuera de la escuela está muy restringido. Es una  
suerte que no hayan mandado a los del Ministerio buscándome.

Pues vaya mierda de magos que estáis hechos. No podéis ni usar la magia...

Hasta que no sea mayor de edad...- explicó con una mueca de fastidio- Pero claro, nunca pasa nada cuando chicos prodigios como Potter la usan para hinchar a su tía.

¿Para hinchar a su tía? Mmm, no sería mala idea...

Ya me estaba yo imaginando a mi tía Brígida hinchada como un globo y mis padres intentando bajarla del techo. Lo malo es que, cuando lo consiguieran, se me caería el pelo del broncazo y el castigo que me meterían. No, decididamente no valía la pena arriesgarse. Además, si yo no tenía ni puta idea de magia...

Bueno, deberíamos irnos antes de que el viejo ese se despierte y nos ponga la cosa esa para desayunar.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta. No quería volver a ver en mi vida un plato de carne o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera.

Vamos Malfoy, no te quedes ahí parado.

Abrí la puerta y esperé al chico. El aire entró en la casa, moviendo las cortinas y desparramando algunos papeles que había sobre una mesa. Los dos salimos sin importarnos dejar la casa así. Después de todo, lo mismo podría haberle pasado al viejo cuando abriera la puerta¿o no?

¡Ostias!

¿Qué pasa?

¡La bolsa! Creo que la dejé en el sofá cuando vino el viejo a buscarme...

Déjalo, ya compraremos más comida...

Pues guapo, como no tengas tú el dinero no sé yo qué vamos a comprar...

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

¿Sí? Ya sabes, a estrujarte el cerebro. Bueno, eso suponiendo que lo tengas.

¿Siempre tienes que ser tan "agradable" o es un trato especial reservado para mí?

Un poco de todo.

Caminamos entre los montones de arena, la misma arena que horas atrás me había estado amargando la vida. Sí, sin exagerar. ¿Quién no se habría desquiciado al observar su alrededor y sólo ver arena y arena por todas partes? Era algo totalmente deprimente y desesperante.

Bien¿a dónde vamos hoy?

¿Nunca te cansas de preguntar? Ya sabes que no lo sé...

Es la cosa más idiota que oído en mi vida.

¿El qué?

Pues el hecho de que tengas que hacer algo muy importante y secreto, y no sepas a dónde te tienes que dirigir.

Empiezo a sospechar que no tendré que llegar muy lejos...

¿Y eso?

No puedo decírtelo. Además, no estoy seguro.

¿Por qué tanto misterio¡Ni que se tratara de una conspiración contra el Papa!

¿Contra quién?

Olvídalo...

Primera posibilidad descartada, no era una conspiración contra el Papa. ¿Y qué me hacía estar tan segura de que no se trataba de eso? Es obvio, el chico no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién cojones era el Papa.

¿Eres un asesino en serie?

Draco me miró con cara de "¿Estás loca o qué te pasa?".

Si lo fuera¿crees que seguirías viva?

Bien pensado. Esa posibilidad también quedaba descartada. Suerte que no lo fuera, porque si no ya estaría muerta por mi pregunta poco discreta. Ahora¿qué sería esa misión? Una invasión de los extraterrestres, una guerra de militares, un festín de vampiros... Ya, mejor dejarlo.

Déjalo, nunca lo averiguarás.

Suspiré resignada. La arena era cada vez más escasa, siendo sustituida por grandes áreas de hierba y matorral. Al menos el paisaje era más colorido, aunque igual de monótono y aburrido. De vez en cuando se dejaba ver una pequeña ardilla, pero rápidamente desaparecía de nuestro campo de visión. ¿Por qué corrían tanto las jodidas? Debía ser algo de su material genético, algún gen raro de esos.

El calor era agobiante, secaba nuestras gargantas como si se tratara de la cuenca de un riachuelo y nos hacía sudar como nunca antes en nuestras vidas. Bueno, al menos a mí, porque yo tampoco podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba al rubio que tenía a mi lado. Aunque, a juzgar por su cara de amargado, muy bien no lo debía estar pasando. Eso sí, peor que yo seguro que no.

¡Ufff, qué calor!- exclamó de repente.

No hace falta que lo jures...

Como si le hubiesen dado una orden, Draco se desabrochó esa agobiante, para mi estado en aquellos momentos, túnica, y se la quitó, quedándose en una fina camisa de color negro, para variar. Si ya tenía calor, os podéis imaginar a estas alturas. La camisa le sentaba muy bien, para qué negarlo. Aunque eso sí, ya podría haber elegido un color que le favoreciera más. El negro le hacía la piel demasiado pálida. Además, parecía un ladrón con tanto usar ese color. Sólo le faltaba la media en la cara. Pero¿para qué? Sin media estaba mucho mejor. Un momento¿en qué estaba pensando¡Era Malfoy¡El chico que me estaba amargando estos primeros días de mis 14 años!

"El calor es muy malo, demasiado malo".

* * *

**La Peye Malfoy**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Llevábamos caminando más de 3 horas, y no exagero, cuando por fin encontramos una maldita fuente para poder refrescarnos. Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño paseo cercano al mar, por el que circulaba gran número de personas. El Sol ya estaba bien alto, iluminando las crestas de las olas.

¿No piensas beber o qué?

¡Estupendo! Con tanto fijarme en el paisaje me había olvidado de que tenía a mi alcance la bendita agua que tanto había deseado. Lentamente, disfrutando del momento, sumergí las manos en ese cristalino líquido y dejé que uno de los chorros que expulsaba la estatua, que por cierto tenía forma de pez, cayera sobre mi pelo y me mojara toda la cara. Sí, ya lo sé, corría el riesgo de coger una pulmonía¡pero me estaba deshidratando¿Qué hubieseis hecho en mi lugar, eh? Posiblemente lo mismo. Vamos hombre, si está claro que todos los jóvenes somos igual de impulsivos. No pensamos en esas cosas, actuamos según el momento.

¿Pretendes ahogarte?

Cada vez daba más el perfil de ser una suicida. Primero, casi me tiro debajo de un coche, y segundo, me quedo un buen rato debajo de un chorro de agua. Decididamente, no le estaba dando muy buena impresión a Draco. Pero¿y qué¡Ni que a mí me importara lo que él pensara de mí! Mejor, cuanto más loca me creyera, más miedo me tendría y más tranquila estaría.

¿Me has oído?

Saqué la cabeza del chorro de una buena vez y me escurrí el pelo. Había pasado de estar muerta de calor a helarme de frío. Pero es normal¿a quién se le ocurre estar tanto rato con un chorro de agua helada cayéndole por la cabeza? A nadie, sólo a mí que soy gilipollas.

Dejando a parte mis maravillosos comentarios sobre mis propios actos descerebrados, volveré a la historia que es lo que realmente os puede interesar.

Draco me miraba divertido, con una media sonrisa lasciva que más bien parecía que se le había quedado cogido un nervio o algo así.

¿Tienes algo que decir o seguimos?

Nada...

Proseguimos el camino. Mis pies daban un paso tras otro, dejando el suelo mojado. Sí, al parecer mis zapatos también haban querido refrescarse y no se les había ocurrido una mejor forma que pisar un charco. Subí la mirada para no ver más mis pisadas, porque me parecía algo ridículo, y me encontré con un espectáculo rarísimo.

Oye, una pregunta.

Draco me miró de reojo y puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Sólo una? Viniendo de ti lo dudo mucho...

¡Venga ya!

Está bien¿qué quieres...?

¿Por qué esos tíos llevan unas pancartas con dibujos de delfines?

Van a una reunión de "Amantes de los delfines".

Pues sí que sois raritos los ingleses...

Eso te incluye a ti.

No, yo soy rara, pero no inglesa. Además, eso ya sobrepasa mi idea sobre lo que es extraño.

Ah¿pero no eres inglesa?

Era increíble que llevásemos tres o cuatro días viajando juntos y no hubiésemos hablado sobre nosotros.

No.

¿Entonces?

Uff, una mezcla... Mi padre es norteamericano, de Detroit. Y mi madre es española, de Cádiz.

Extraña combinación.

No hace falta que lo jures...

¿Y tú dónde naciste?

En Madrid, España. Allí viví sólo unos meses. Luego nos mudamos a Cádiz. Y más tarde vinimos a Surrey, hace un mes o así.

Pero sabes hablar el inglés perfectamente, no te lo había notado...

He dado clases desde pequeña.

¿Y el profesor te aguantaba? Deberían haberle dado un premio por ello.

Tres, dos, uno... �¡Explosión!

�¿Qué has dicho!- le miré amenazadoramente- Mira, o te dejas de tanto cachondeo o me quedo aquí y no me mueve ni Dios.

Uhh, qué problema...

Mi poca paciencia estaba llegando a su límite. Me giré y me crucé de brazos, intentando controlarme para no bajarle los humos de una buena ostia.

Vamos, Amy, pareces una niña pequeña.

¿Yo? Ja¿entonces tú qué pareces¿Un bebé?

En lugar de escuchar su respuesta, a mis oídos llegaron dos voces desconocidas.

Vaya, Malfoy, veo que estás bien acompañado- dijo una voz masculina.

Sí, tú no pierdes el tiempo¿eh?- añadió recelosa otra voz femenina.

Bien, eso de escuchar a personas que no veo no es lo mío, así que les eché un vistazo. El chico, que llevaba una túnica igual que la de Draco, era moreno, con el pelo de punta y el flequillo cayéndole por la cara. Los ojos los tenía muy oscuros, algo parecido a mí en ese aspecto. Tenía una sonrisa idéntica a la que había puesto Draco hacía un rato. La chica, que sonreía de la misma manera que ellos dos, también era morena, con una larga melena lisa y facciones duras. Algo así como un bulldog con movimientos y gestos de tío, y voz de chica. Iba vestida con una túnica negra bastante ajustada, que marcaba muy bien sus curvas. Ésta, en la parte de abajo, tenía un dibujo de una gran serpiente muy chula. No paraba de mirar a Malfoy entre mosqueada y altiva. De vez en cuando también me miraba a mí, con celos. Debía estar enamorada del rubio.

Zabinni, Parkinson...- saludó éste.

Aquí ya me volví a girar, adoptando la misma posición de enfado que antes.

Qué Malfoy¿ya lo hiciste? Nosotros venimos de hacerlo¿verdad, Pansy?

Aj�, Blaise.

Suerte que no podían verme la cara, porque si no me habría caído una buena... Es que la dichosa frase tenía cojones... ¿O no os suena a...? Bueno, ya sabéis.

Aún no lo hice.

�¿No!- exclamó el chico moreno- Pues te quedan sólo tres días... ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Algunos imprevistos...

Sentí que las tres miradas se clavaban en mí con poca discreción. Así que me consideraba un simple imprevisto¿eh? Ya ajustaría cuentas con él más tarde.

No será...- comenzó a decir la chica con cara de bestia.

Es muggle- se apresuró a contestar Draco.

Le noté un poco nervioso, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

Me llamo Amy, ya que Malfoy es tan poco caballeroso que ni siquiera me presenta...

Los dos rieron ante mi comentario, mientras el aludido me miraba molesto y algo avergonzado.

Me gusta, tiene carácter- dijo el chico.

Sí, seguro que de ser bruja estaría en Slytherin- comentó la chica.

La verdad, yo no tenía ni puta idea de qué era Slytherin, pero por el tono con el que lo decían debía ser algo de lo que sentirme orgullosa.

Bueno, Malfoy, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si no quieres tener problemas...

El chico le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco y le dirigió una mirada grave. Luego se acercó a mí.

Así que Amy¿eh? Bonito nombre- me guiñó un ojo- Espero volver a verte algún día.

Lo mismo te digo, Bleize.

Me costó un poco recordar su nombre, pero gracias Dios lo logré.

Draco, prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.

Patty, que si no recuerdo mal ése era su nombre, abrazó a Draco.

Adiós Amy, no te dejes avasallar por éste¿eh?

Descuida, Patty, no lo haré. Adiós.

Los dos se marcharon. Malfoy se había quedado estático en su sitio, aparentemente pensando en algo importante. Después de un rato, se giró hacia mí con expresión neutra.

Vámonos- fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse.

Tú no esperes¿eh? Que es malo para la salud.

No seas tan lenta y te esperaré. Por cierto, se llaman Blaise y Pansy, no Bleize y Patty. Si serás mala para recordar las cosas...

Maldita memoria de los cojones. ¿Para qué me servía tenerla? Sólo para dejarme en ridículo, eso es.

Mira quién fue a hablar, el que no sabe ni lo que es una cabra.

Si que lo sé.

Venga, dime qué es.

Tú eres una cabra.

No te cansas¿verdad?

Mmm... ¡No!

Pues prefiero ser una cabra antes que un choco mal parido como tú.

* * *

**La Peye Malfoy**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Si yo soy un mono, tú eres una cucaracha.

Y tú una babosa.

Estábamos a punto de batir el récord a la discusión más larga de la historia, si es que no lo habíamos batido ya... Y si no existía, acabábamos de inventarlo nosotros.

Tengo hambre.

Este es un buen ejemplo de cómo cambiar de tema sutilmente. Sí, seguro...

No puedo entender cómo puedes estar tan delgada con todo lo que comes...

¿Que yo como mucho? No es por nada, Malfoy, pero son las 6 de la tarde y aún no he comido nada en todo el maldito día. No me vayas a decir que tú no tienes hambre...

Sí que tengo, pero yo no me quejo tanto como tú.

Habíamos llegado a la carretera. El tráfico era un completo caos. Largas caravanas se formaban en torno a los semáforos. Algunos conductores listillos optaban por saltárselos, mientras que otros bastante impacientes no paraban de tocar el claxon.

Cruzamos con un poco de dificultad, pasando entre los coches y motos parados. Justo en la acera de enfrente había una pizzería.

¿Entramos aquí?- sugerí.

Si tienes dinero...

Mmm, aún me queda un poco. Será suficiente.

Vale, entremos...

Agarré el pomo y empujé. En ese momento, los clientes comían al compás de una canción de Sean Paul y charlaban animadamente.

Ve eligiendo la mesa que yo vuelvo ahora- le digo a Malfoy mientras me dirigía hacia el mostrador.

La dependienta, que tenía cara de tonta, estaba leyendo un papel de no sé qué.

Por favor¿me puedes decir dónde está el baño?

Y ni puto caso, ella siguió a lo suyo.

Después de un rato, subió la cabeza y me miró como si yo acabara de llegar.

Buenas tardes.

Ja, si se creía que le iba a dar las buenas tardes lo tenía claro.

¿Me puedes decir dónde queda el baño, por favor?

¿Puedo servirte en algo?

Vamos a ver¿ésta era idiota o se lo hacía?

No sé yo... A lo mejor, y sólo es una sugerencia, podrías contestarme a lo que te he preguntado.

¿Y me puedes repetir la pregunta, por favor?

¿ME...PUEDES...DECIR...DÓNDE...ESTÁ...EL...BAÑO?

La tía me miró ofendida.

Piso 2, a la izquierda- contestó al fin con voz de pava.

Ya te ha costado trabajito contestar esa tontería, hija mía.

Me di media vuelta y busqué las escaleras. Éstas estaban en un rincón muy escondido las jodidas.

Perdón¿sabes dónde está el baño?

Una chica, que debía tener más o menos mi edad, acababa de aparecer por detrás de mí.

Sí, por estas escaleras.

Vale, gracias. Es que no las encontraba y la dependienta no parecía estar por la labor de decirme por dónde era.

Ya, a mí me costó trabajo sacárselo.

A la chica se le cayó un libro, de los tantos que llevaba encima, y rápidamente se agachó a cogerlo.

Lo siento, no me he presentado. Hermione Granger.

Amy Lee, encantada.

Lo mismo te digo.

Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo tengo que subir ya. Me están esperando. Y a este chico no creo yo que la haga mucha gracia eso de esperar...

Las dos subimos y llegamos a una puerta pequeña, con el dibujo de un muñeco mal hecho con vestido. La abrimos y entramos en el baño. Éste era muy chico; sólo tenía un espejo, un lavabo y un báter. Ella se fue hacia el báter y yo me quedé mirándome en el espejo. Los pelos se me habían quedado horribles, más enredados que un estropajo. Además, por si fuera poco, mi camiseta, antes blanca, ahora había adquirido un color entre amarillento y marrón. Y, para rematar la faena, llevaba la campana de los pantalones completamente chorreando. Vamos, que me llega a ver mi madre y me mata.

Ufff, lista- dijo Hermione saliendo del báter.

Era una chica con la piel no muy pálida, ojos color miel, el pelo enmarañado como el que más, y muy natural, sin nada de maquillaje. Iba vestida con una falda corta, medias claras y una camiseta sin mangas.

¿Has venido sola?- le pregunté entrando en el báter y cerrando la puerta.

Pues sí... En realidad sólo entré para ir al baño. No creo que hubiese aguantado hasta casa- me contestó desde afuera.

Al salir, mis ojos se clavaron en la pila de libros que llevaba.

Los cogí de la Biblioteca- contestó como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos- me he quedado unos días en casa de mi abuela y, como me aburría, pensé en leer un poco.

Eso aburre mucho más...

Aclaro, no es que no me guste leer, es más, me encanta hacerlo, el problema es que los libros que había cogido esa chica podrían dormir a un muerto. Matemáticas fáciles, Guía de formulación avanzada, Accidentes Geográficos del Mundo... ¡Parecía que se estaba preparando la Selectividad o algo así!

Bueno, ha sido un placer.

¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?

Oh, no quiero molestar...

Tranquila, lo cierto es que necesito alguien con quien hablar. ¿Sabes? Mi compañero de viaje es un tanto "difícil" de tratar y no hacemos más que discutir.

De qué me sonará eso...

Es algo muy común. Sobre todo en los chicos.

No hace falta que lo jures...

Salimos del baño y bajamos las escaleras. Malfoy parecía un poco desesperado. Estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza sujeta entre sus manos.

Heeeee vueeeeeltoooo...- canturreé.

Ya era hoooraaaa- contestó de mal humor imitando mi voz.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido y pude percibir una pizca de sorpresa en su expresión. Lentamente, una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios.

Vaya, vaya... La pequeña Sangre Sucia.

¿Qué?

Pasé mi mirada del uno al otro, esperando que alguno me explicara qué coño quería decir eso. Muy bueno no debía de ser, porque Hermione estaba con el corazón encogido, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Eh, Malfoy, no le digas eso, sea lo que sea.

Yo le digo lo que me dé la gana.

¡Basta de discusiones! Callaos los dos y olvidad el tema.

Vaya, a lo tonto a lo tonto, la chica tenía carácter...

Bien¿comemos o esperamos a mañana? Estoy muerta de hambre.

Y yo.

Las dos nos sentamos en la mesa, enfrente de Malfoy.

¿Cómo¿Granger también va a comer con nosotros?

Sí¿pasa algo¿Acaso querías tener una velada a solas conmigo?

Marcador: Chicas 1, Malfoy 0. Hermione y yo nos dimos una palmada de triunfo.

No, pero si queréis os dejo solas. Ya sabéis, para que podáis "intimar" más.

Ala, eso se merecía bien el empate a 1. El rubio sonrió burlón.

Buenas tardes¿tenéis ya decidido lo que vais a tomar?

Otra con lo de buenas tardes... Esto creaba adicción.

Sí, tres cocacolas y una pizza mediana de jamón y atún.

De acuerdo, en cuanto esté preparado os llamaré.

La camarera se alejó.

Bueno... ¿De qué os conocéis vosotros dos?- quise saber.

De Hogwarts- contestó Draco.

Por desgracia...- comentó Hermione.

Cómo lo sabes...

Ah, entonces tú debes de ser una bruja...

Aj�, y tú supongo que serás muggle...

Sí.

Yo soy hija de muggles.

¿Sí¿Y cómo es que eres bruja?

No sé, nací con ese don...

Eso quiere decir Sangre Sucia, mago o bruja nacido de muggle...

Y luego dicen que en el colegio se aprende todo... Ja, ni de coña me enseñarían a mí eso en la clase.

Joder, pues si significa eso no veo que tenga nada de malo que te lo digan...

Es un insulto- explicó Hermione mirando fijamente a la mesa- El peor insulto que le pueden decir a un mago o bruja.

Ah, ya sé, algo así como hijo o hija de puta.

Algo así...

Entonces no deberías habérselo dicho, Malfoy.

Le miré amenazadoramente. Me había caído muy bien esa chica, aunque conociera poco de ella, y no iba a permitir que la insultara de esa forma. Ni él ni nadie.

Tú te callas que no entiendes nada. ¡Ninguna de las dos lo entiende!

Se levantó mosqueado y se largó por el pasillo, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes. En ese momento, la dependienta le llamó y fue a recoger la comida. Luego volvió a la mesa sin decir nada. Este chico tenía unos prontos más raros...

¿Por qué has hecho eso?

No te importa.

Lo dejé por imposible y cogí un trozo de pizza. Aún recuerdo el sabor que tenía, mmm...

* * *

**La Peye Malfoy**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Habíamos pasado un rato comiendo en silencio. El ambiente era bastante incómodo, con ellos dos que no se dirigían la palabra, apenas se miraban, y yo sin saber cómo romper el hielo. Y así estábamos cuando empezó a sonar My Inmortal, una de mis canciones favoritas.

I'm so tired of being here

Supressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave...

Me encanta esta canción, es preciosa- comenté.

Muchas veces, cuando estoy más nerviosa de lo habitual, pongo esa canción y me tumbo en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Relaja mucho, os lo aseguro.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...

¡Amy!

Noté que una mano me pasaba por delante de la cara.

¿Qué queréis?- pregunté exaltada, a lo que ellos respondieron con una simple encogida de hombros.

¿Acaso una ya no podía ni escuchar música tranquilamente o qué?

Nada- contestó Hermione- Parecías ida.

Sí- corroboró Draco- Hasta estabas callada...

¡Plaf! Mi mano quedó marcada en su cara sin piedad alguna.

�¿Por qué has hecho eso!

Porque ya me tenías harta.

¿Te lo sugirió Granger? Ella es una experta en estas cosas.

No¿por?

La chica me contó que una vez, en Hogwarts, le había dado una ostia igual que yo. Y no me extraña, el rubio se lo merecía con creces.

Vaya, Malfoy, pensé que eras más macho. Mira que dejar que las niñas te peguen...- me burlé con ganas.

sí, venga, ridiculizarme más.

Esta vez sí que se levantó molesto. Cogió su túnica negra y nos dejó allí tiradas.

La hemos hecho buena... Como no le encuentre, no sé yo qué voy a hacer...

Podrías venirte conmigo- sugirió la castaña con una mirada de comprensión.

Después de todo, las dos teníamos culpa del enfado de Malfoy.

Gracias, pero no puedo. Tengo que buscarle. Ha sido un placer.

Nos dimos la mano, dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada de burla a la estúpida dependienta, y corrí hacia la puerta en busca de Malfoy. No me costó mucho encontrarle, se había alejado apenas tres pasos.

¿Qué? No podías marcharte sin mí¿eh?- dije alcanzándole.

Ja, qué más quisieras tú...

Al parecer se le había ido pronto el enfado. Demasiado pronto diría yo.

¿Entonces por qué te has parado, eh?- cuestioné con algo de suspicacia.

No te...

Importa. Me sé la frase de memoria, chaval¿tan poca inteligencia tienes?

CA-LLA-TE-DE-U-NA-MAL-DI-TA-VEZ.

NO-ME-DA-LA-GA-NA.

La tarde empezaba a refrescar un poco. El Sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por esa fina línea imaginaria conocida como horizonte, y los pájaros, entonando suaves melodías, volaban hacia sus hogares para pasar la noche calientes y tranquilos. Habíamos seguido por la acera, pasando por delante de multitud de tiendas y establecimientos. Yo me entretenía viendo los escaparates. Era increíble la cantidad de productos inservibles que eran capaces de vender a precios exagerados. Y lo peor de todo es que había idiotas que los compraban sin reparo alguno. ¿Tan cortos de mente eran? Pues sí que...

Aligera el paso, vamos muy retrasados y la noche está por caer. No querrás caminar a oscuras por un lugar desconocido¿verdad?

Estaba tan harta de que me metiera prisa cada dos por tres, que eché a correr y me adelanté unos metros. Pero me sirvió de poco, Malfoy enseguida me alcanzó.

Creo que ya basta por hoy- dijo el chico mirando al cielo que poco a poco se iba llenando de diminutas y brillantes estrellas.

Siguió hablando, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Mi interés en aquel instante era el lago que se encontraba delante de nosotros. Sentía una extraña atracción hacia él, como si algo me llamara desde su interior. Me fui acercando lentamente hasta que llegué a la orilla. Era un lago completamente normal a la vista, pero había algo raro en él. Al mirar sus aguas, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar caerme. No podía nadar, tenía el cuerpo paralizado al 100. Cada vez me hundía más y más, mis pies estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, sólo faltaba un poco... Un poco...

Y lo toqué, pero ya no me encontraba en el lago, sino en la habitación de mi sueño. Esta vez no perdería el tiempo, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer: coger la caja. Corrí hacia el centro de la habitación, me agaché, cogí la caja y la abrí. Y dentro había...

¿Un espejito?

Efectivamente, un espejo que podría considerarse normal de no ser por el hecho de que era diminuto, del tamaño de una foto de carné.Pues vaya decepción que me llevé, la verdad, esperaba algo más interesante, grandioso, incluso me conformaría con que fuera una piedra preciosa del tamaño de un garbanzo. Vale, eso es algo demasiado ambicioso.

Este espejo no sirve ni para reflejar la palma de tu mano- me quejé y lo tiré al suelo, sin importarme que se rompiera.

A continuación busqué la salida. Estaba por irme cuando algo me impidió girar el pomo de la puerta, como si me olvidara de hacer una cosa importante. Me giré y miré fijamente el diminuto espejo. De repente, el ya nombrado objeto comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta alcanzar el tamaño de uno de esos espejos que reflejan tu cuerpo entero.

¡Joooder, macho!- exclamé asombrada sin quitarle los ojos de encima al raro objeto.

Me planté delante de él. Su cristal, inexplicablemente, no reflejaba mi cuerpo. Es más, no reflejaba absolutamente nada. Tan sólo era un trozo de vidrio cuya superficie parecía líquida y se movía. Un momento¿se movía¿Desde cuándo las superficies de los cristales eran líquidas y se movían?

Esto es de locos.

El movimiento cesó, y en el cristal del espejo fue apareciendo el reflejo de un objeto. Era... Era...

Amy... Amy...

El espejo se alejó de mí, toda la habitación se estaba alejando a la vez que una voz lejana llegaba a mis oídos. Espera, era yo la que me alejaba. Retrocedía y retrocedía. En medio de la oscuridad iban apareciendo círculos de luz blanca. Todo se volvía blanco poco a poco, todo...

�¡Amy!

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par como si les hubieran aplicado electricidad. Malfoy me miraba con... ¿Preocupación podía ser? Sí, aunque parezca increíble, el rubio estaba preocupado por mi. O al menos por algo.

�¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Estás loca o qué!

Me incorporé un poco para poder mirarle mejor.

No sé qué me pasó- contesté confundida.

¡Venga ya! No me vengas con esos cuentos.

¡Pero si es la verdad! No podía dejar de mirar el lago, era como si me llamara o algo así. Tuve que acercarme a la orilla.

Y ya que estaba allí, decidiste suicidarte¿no?

Le pegué un empujón con mis manos mojadas. Ya sé que ese detalle sobraba, pero así la cosa me queda más poética¿o no?

No, gracioso, al llegar se me quedó el cuerpo paralizado y me caí.

Sí, ya... Sólo te diré una cosa; la próxima vez que te intentes suicidar, acierta.

Esto ya era demasiado hasta viniendo de él, se había pasado tres pueblos.

Eso que has dicho es muy grave¿lo sabías?

Oh, no me digas...Se me escapó una lágrima de impotencia, de rabia por no tener palabras hirientes para contestarlo a algo así. Aunque fuera tan cabrón, eso nadie me lo negar�, había momentos en los que hasta me llegaba a caer medianamente bien, por ejemplo con sus chistes y bromas sarcásticas. Incluso me divertían los intercambios de insultos con él. Pero esto eclipsaba todo eso, pasaba por delante y lo borraba.

Vamos Amy, no pensarás que lo dije en serio¿no?

¡Vete al infierno!

Me limpié las malditas lágrimas que bañaban mi cara, haciéndome parecer débil ante él, y me puse de pie.

Si no quieres vivir en el mismo mundo que yo, será mejor que te suicides tú porque ésta que está aquí no piensa hacerlo.

Me juré a mí misma que no volvería a llorar delante de él y de ningún chico o chica que intentara pisarme.

¡Yo no he dicho eso!

No, qué va...

Yo... Estaba enfadado... No sabía bien lo que decía...

¿Habló tu boca sola?

No- contestó en un suspiro, subiendo la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

Está bien, lo pasaré por alto. De todas formas no me afectan tus palabras...

Malfoy sonrió.

No puedes vivir sin mí¿eh?

¿No será al revés?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Qué más quisieras...

Bien, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Está claro que no debería haberme dicho eso, pero no soy una chica rencorosa y además me había pedido una medio disculpa, se podía interpretar más o menos como eso, y sin él no sabría a dónde ir.

¿Me ayudas a buscar un rincón oculto para pasar la noche?- me preguntó- No es seguro quedarnos a campo abierto.

Déjame en paz.

¿Sigues enfadada? Creía que ya no...

Dije que lo pasaría por alto, no que lo olvidaría.

¿Y qué diferencia hay?

Que lo pase por alto significa que no habrá venganza, pero tampoco te creas que encima te voy a ayudar. Sería el colmo.

El rubio suspiró a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

No tienes remedio...

Tú sí que lo no tienes.

Espera aquí a que te llame.

Pasó por al lado del lago en el que yo me había caído y se internó entre unos densos y altos árboles. Yo, tal y como me había mandado, me quedé allí. No porque él lo hubiese dicho, sino porque no tenía ganas de caminar. Me tumbé en la hierba y observé el cielo. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, necesitaba un poco de acción.

May it be... ¿Cómo sigue la letra? Piensa, Amy, pien...

Estornudé. Y no me extraña, tenía la ropa chorreando. A este paso acabaría pillando una pulmonía.

Jajajajajajaja.

Me levanté sobresaltada. Una de dos, o estaba empezando a imaginarme cosas o acababa de oír las risas lejanas de unos niños. Miré hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que no era real. Me pareció ver algo que se movía justo en el lado contrario al que había ido Malfoy. Seguramente era una de sus bromas, pues al ser mago te podías esperar cualquier cosa como esa de él, así que me acerqué sigilosamente hacia allí. No había nada raro, tan sólo un hueco entre dos árboles. Sonreí divertida por el ingenio que tenía Draco para las bromas y entré por el hueco, dispuesta a encontrarme con él y ser yo la que le diera el susto.

* * *

**La Peye Malfoy**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Wolas a todos! Esta vez no podéis quejaros tanto, no me tardé 3 meses ¬¬u Aunque en realidad no sé ni cuánto tardé, jejeje u Pero por otro lado no podéis quejaros, esta vez estoy dispuesta a contestar reviews, con la única condición de que sigáis enviándomelos xDDD Chantaje? Dónde? O.o Yo no lo veo xDD. No hacerme mucho caso… **

Bueno, antes os contaré un poco qué es de mi vida :P Bien, en estas últimas semanas he tenido un estrés horrible por los exámenes, una flojera enorme con tanto trabajo para información y comunicación (quién me mandaría a mí coger la odiosa asignatura… u.u'), días de abstinencia (no hablo de alcohol, mal pensados ¬¬u me refiero a la Fórmula 1) por eso de 3 semanas seguidas sin Gp… Y poco más. Ah, también he comenzado una nueva historia de Cosecha Propia como yo digo :P (a ver si ésta la acabo u.uU) y yasta, que esto parece mi blog más que la introducción a un cap. o.O.

Ahora sí, creo que paso a responder reviews ;) Si sobrevivo al intento, tal vez os encontréis con el cap.11 abajo xD

* * *

REVIEWS! 

Capítulo 7:

morgana: Chica, no sé qué demonios tienen tus reviews que me gustan tanto! Muchas gracias por mandarmelo, ante todo. Y bueno, respecto a tu respuesta ("_¿LO DE ESTA CHICA SERA SOLO CALOR? YO CREO QUE CON UN BUENORRO COMO DRACO NO PUEDE SER SOLO CALOR"_**pos pa mí k va a ser lo segundo xDDD Pork a mí eso de tener a Draco al lado… Uff, sólo de pensarlo me entran vapores xD. Besos! **

Capítulo 10: 

Mish1: Hey! Mi musa! Me alegra saber que sigues por aquí ;) Y vi que comenzaste un nuevo fic, a ver si tengo tiempo luego y me paso a leer el 2º cap, porque creo que el 1º ya lo leí. En fin, nos seguiremos leyendo!

Mili: **Hey! Te doy la bienvenida! Nunca nadie me había enviado un review sin haber leído el fic! xD En fin, como he visto que ya leíste hasta el 5, te sigo respondiendo luego ;) Besos! **

Iraty Rowling: Wolas wapa! Llegué al punto culminante, tu pila de reviews xDDD Bueno, antes k ná muchas gracias K aunque sean de relleno siempre se agradecen :P Mi vida va genial, ya te conté hace poco. Bueno, como en éste no me preguntaste ná, pos amos pal siguiente!

Iraty Rowling: Wolas de nuevo! xD Bueno, creo k ya te conté cómo recuperé los caps. Los tenía guardados una amiga, menos mal! Eso sí, la joia se hizo de rogar ¬¬u Y me tuvo un mes en vilo. Pero aquí están de nuevo! Tal y como se escribieron.

Iraty Rowling: Y olas otra vez xD Jajajajajaja, mu wena tu teoría sobre los reviews :P Lo cierto es k sí, puede k me fije más en un fic con muchos reviews que en uno con menos, pero de toas formas tmb cuenta el argumento y la forma de escribir. Pork amos, por muchos reviews k tnga un fic, si habla de los enanos saltarines en juvelandia o del cuento de la princesita rosa, pos como k no pienso leer xDDD Así k bueno, los reviews son muy importantes, pero tampoco fundamentales ;)

Iraty Rowling: Joer, llevo ya una pagina del word contestando tus reviews xDDD Así k no recuerdas el fic, muajajajaja. Tendrás k leer algo, ah, se siente :P Así k te estás leyendo Eragon… Me gustaría leermelo (cara pensativa), lo k pasa k ahora toy metida en medio Ángeles y Demonios y como k hasta k no lo termine… Es lo k tiene la falta de tiempo --u En fin, nos vemos! Besos wapa! Y graxie por los reviews tan caxondos k me dejas!

Fera Weasley: Paciencia, mi pequeña saltamontes u.u' Ya llegaran los nuevos caps xDDD Estoy intentando pasar esto lo más rápido posible. Besos y gracias!

Mili: Weeeee! Llegaste hasta el 5! Antes k ná, gracias por el review Y bueno, tus preguntas… La de cuándo iba a responder reviews como k ya no hace falta contestarla xD Y bueno, sobre los caps llevo escritos 19, y voy por la mitad del 20. Aún no sé si se quedará en ese o habrá un siguente, tal vez haya dos más. Pero no pasará de los 22 (espero). Besos!

Mawi: Holas! Muchas gracias por tu review, wapa! Y bueno, también me alegró mucho k me invitaras a publicar mi fic en tu grupo Te cuento k ya me comuniqué con tu adjunta y ella creó mi panel. He subido ya la introducción y el primer cap, espero subir el segundo pronto. Y ojalá k esta vez no pierdas el link! Besos!

Bueno, sobreviví a esto xDDD Y, mientras contestaba reviews, he pensado que a lo mejor subo dos caps de una vez. Psss, me dio la picá y fijaos :P Salís ganando. Por ahora os dejo con el cap. 11 ;) Y a ver qué hago. Que lo disfrutéis! La cosa se pone interesante!

**

* * *

Capítulo 11. **

Capítulo 11.REVIEWS!Capítulo 11. 

Parpadeé varias veces para cerciorarme de que no era producto de mi descontrolada imaginación. La imagen era de lo más rara. Una gran catedral de esas antiguas que da miedo pasar por delante, varios niños riéndose y jugando en la plaza, una preciosa fuente rebosante de agua... Y en la fuente, una chica caminando por su borde, como si intentara no perder el equilibrio. De vez en cuando, mojaba uno de sus pies en el agua y volvía a caminar otro rato. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una extraña y fina aura de luz brillante y clara, casi transparente. Enseguida me dí cuenta de que no era igual que los demás niños; estaba muerta. Llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas y vendas en las manos y los pies, con tiras que quedaban sueltas y ondeaban con el viento. Tenía una bonita y larga melena negra ondulada, con alguna que otra hoja seca entre sus mechones, y una corona de alambre. No podía verle la cara, pero estaba realmente pálida. Y todo esto lo veía yo en blanco y negro, como si de una película antigua se tratase.

_Lala lalala la lalalala...-_ canturreaba con su voz de ultratumba.

Los demás niños no parecían oírla, o al menos ignoraban su canto.

_Lalala la la la..._

Una gran duda me vino a la cabeza. ¿Sabría ella que estaba muerta o aún pensaría que seguía viva?

_Lala... La..._

Me llevé una mano a la cara y noté que por ella caían lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando¿Por esa chica? Aunque no la conocía de nada, me resultaba demasiado familiar, cercana. Además, ese pelo... Lo había visto antes, pero algo me impedía dar con su identidad. Tal vez fuese el miedo involuntario, la esperanza de que no fuera cierto o, lo más problabe, la acción de alguna fuerza sobrenatural que no quisiera revelarme ese dato.

De repente, la chica se giró hacia mí, casi con un movimiento mecánico, y me dijo:

_No siento el agua, hace días que no la siento..._

Una especie de pequeña nube se interponía entre su cara y mi visión.

_No siento nada..._

Sentía tanta lástima por la chica... No podía parar de llorar y observarla en silencio.

_¿Quieres jugar comigo? Eres la única que me ha hecho caso en varios días... ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?_

No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo. Me fuí secando las lágrimas por el camino. Ya no lloraba, sólo corría e intentaba sacar de mi cabeza el recuerdo de la chica.

¿Dónde te habías metido?

Me tiré de rodillas al suelo, o más bien me caí, y sujeté mi cabeza con mis manos. No veía, todo era oscuridad en mi mente. Me iba a desmayar, pero no podía, debía permanecer consciente. Cuando logré tranquilizarme, mi visión volvió a la normalidad.

¿Qué te pasa? Estás más pálida que yo.

Hombre, el chico reconocía que estaba blanco. Algo es algo.

Nada¿encontraste un lugar para dormir? Estoy cansada...

Eh, sí... Vamos para allá.

Me ayudó a levantarme.

Gracias.

Caminé como pude. Lo de esa chica me había dejado sin fuerzas. Al llegar al rincón que había elegido Malfoy, me senté en el suelo. Y allí me quedé un rato, abrazada a mis rodillas y con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Qué callada estás... ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

Podía escuchar lo que me decía, pero no asimilarlo. Era como si me encontrara dentro de una burbuja, aislada del mundo, en una realidad paralela. Y en esta realidad no había ni Malfoy, ni Mandy, ni nadie; tan sólo yo y mi mente.

¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a ésta?

Tosí. La burbuja desapareció, despejando mi cabeza por completo, como si alguien hubiera devuelto la lucidez a mi cerebro. La lucidez¿eh? Que no la cordura, eso ya es imposible.

Amy, estás haciendo cosas más raras que de costumbre. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

El rubio era demasiado insistente con sus preguntas. Debía decirle algo cuando antes para que me dejara en paz, pero¿qué podía decirle¿La verdad? No, no, no, eso nunca.

Ja, caíste- reí para disimular- Has picado.

Era lo primero que se me había venido a la cabeza, finjir que todo era broma. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: acallar el interrogatorio de Malfoy y de camino enfadarle.

Serás...

Si esque el que vale, vale.

No hablarás por tí¿verdad?

Imité esa sonrisa que tanto me hacía rabiar cuando la veía en sus labios. Ahora, el que se picaba al verla era él, no yo.

No cantes victoria tan pronto, Lee...

¿Qué?

Era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba por mi apellido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muy enfadado debía estar para hacerlo; ya lo había observado con Hermione y Harry, sus peores enemigos. Pero, a decir verdad, no era algo que me importase mucho, mi apellido sonaba muy bien en su boca. ¿He escrito yo eso?

Malfoy, no vas a conseguir enfadarme con eso, si es lo que pretendes hacer...

No lo hago, son imaginaciones tuyas.

El silencio volvía a reinar entre nosotros. Los dos estábamos sentados en la hierba, bajo las copas de los árboles que nos impedían ver el cielo. Mi estómago empezaba a rugir de hambre y necesidad, pero como no lo alimentara con una ardilla o un puñado de arena no sé yo...

Oye, una pregunta...

La voz de Draco interrumpió mi intento de invención de un nuevo plato gastronómico. Porque digo yo que la arena con aliño de pelos de ardilla no se le ha ocurrido a nadie como alimento. ¿O alguien ha leído eso en una carta de un restaurante de esos muy avanzados y modernos?

Y volviendo a la historia antes de que más de uno acabe echando su primera papilla...

Si es de coña, mejor que te la guardes...

No, es en serio.

Vale, suéltalo.

¿Qué piensas realmente de mí? Sé sincera.

La pregunta golpeó mi cerebro, sacudiendo todas mis neuronas. Me había cogido por sorpresa. ¿A qué venía ahora eso? Creo que estaba más que claro mi opinión en cuanto a él¿o no?

A ver...- suspiré y cogí aire- Guapo, inteligente, apuesto, gracioso, buenorro, amable...

A medida que decía esto, pude ver cómo su ego se hacía más y más grande, hasta el punto de casi chocarme contra él. Es una forma de hablar, no seguid mis palabras al pie de la letra.

Sí, esas son todas las cualidades que te faltan para ser perfecto.

¡Plom! Su ego se desinfló como un globo al que acaban de pinchar con una aguja o un alfiler. Se quedó un poco, bastante, cortado. Sí, lo sé, podría haber sido menos directa, pero la delicadeza no entra en la corta lista de mis virtudes y, además, tampoco había dicho nada que no fuera verdad.

Hombre, quizás haya exagerado un poco... No todo pueden ser defectos- intenté arreglarlo.

Entonces dime una virtud, si esque encuentras alguna...

Eh...

A buena le había ido a preguntar. ¿Algún voluntario para contestarle en mi lugar¿Nadie? Vale, es mi problema...

Tu seguridad- dije tras un momento de profunda reflexión- Me gusta juntarme con gente que está muy segura de lo que hace. Con ellos me siento protegida. Es una cualidad que admiro mucho en las personas.

El Malfoy engreído y arrogante le pegó una patada al medio amable Draco, que pocas veces se dejaba ver, y lo mandó al quinto pino.

Lo sabía.

¿El qué sabías?- pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Sabía que te gustaba.

¿Y se puede saber de dónde te sacas tú eso?

Vamos, no lo niegues. Se te nota.

Eres insufrible... No se te puede decir nada bueno sin que presumas de ello.

¿Entonces por qué te molesta tanto que te lo diga?

Lo que me molesta es tu presencia en general. Todo lo que lleve la marca Draco Malfoy impresa me molestará, ahora y siempre.

No estés tan segura de eso...

Bueno, yo ya he contestado. Ahora te toca a tí...

Me miró fijamente durante un rato. Su cerebro debía estar exprimiéndose al máximo.

No encuento nada bueno que te describa...- respondió al final.

¡Vete a la mierda!

Mira, algo bueno.

¿El qué?

Tu carácter. Me gustan las chicas con carácter, no esas pavas que te dicen que sí a todo.

No sé por qué, pero me sentí contenta por dentro cuando me lo dijo. Aunque claro, no iba a reconocérselo, eso nunca.

Buen gusto- fue lo único que le contesté.

Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que el chico, como cualquier otro, también tenía su corazoncito, un poco escondido, pero lo tenía al fin y al cabo. Y era en esos momentos cuando uno de sus comentarios destrozaba mi teoría.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas una pesada.

¿Veís a lo que me refiero?...

Más pesado eres tú- dije con un bostezo y acto seguido me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, si esque eso se podía considerar por la mañana, Malfoy se encargó de despertarme con esa delicadeza que sólo él poseía. Es decir, a grito pelado.

¿Te vas a levantar algún día o piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?

Pegué tal brinco del susto que el corazón casi me llegó a la garganta.

¿Esa es tu forma de despertar a la gente o la tenías reservada para mí?

Mmm, un poco de todo.

Me incorporé y miré al cielo. No había ni rastro del Sol.

No ha amanecido aún¿verdad?

¿Tú crees...?

¿Y se puede saber por qué me despiertas tan temprano?- proseguí sin escucharle- Anoche, que yo recuerde, era muy tarde cuando nos acostamos.

No tenía más sueño...

Ah, claro, muy bonito. Que tú casi ni duermas no quiere decir que todo el mundo sea igual¿sabías? Deberían enseñarte un poco de modales.

Puff, mira quién se lo dice, la experta en modales...

Mis padres están demasiado ocupados intentando enseñarme otras cosas...

Si lo que quieren es hacerte todo un insoportable, díles de mi parte que lo han conseguido con creces.

El chico se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza, en plan cansado.

Lo dicho, no tienes remedio...

¿Existe mejor forma de empezar la mañana que con una buena discusión repleta de sarcasmo¡No! Pero claro, necesitáis un chico que sirva (porque si elegís a una chica acabaréis tirándoos del pelo...). Para esto Malfoy era inigualable. Cualquiera que intente ganarle lo tiene claro, él siempre queda por encima. Y ese era mi problema, intentaba ganarle por todos los medios.

Un día menos...- suspiró.

¿Por qué no haces ya lo que tienes que hacer y así te quitas de complicaciones? A este paso se te acaba el plazo...

Tú no te preocupes por eso, lo haré cuando lo crea conveniente.

No hay quién te entienda...

Algún día lo entenderás. Algún día...

Bien, hoy no parecía ser ese día.

Dicho esto último, desapareció tras los arbustos que nos resguardaban. Yo me puse de pie le seguí. Los rayos de luz me dieron directamente en las pupilas, como restregándome que me había equivocado. Sí señor, al final había amanecido. pero yo no tengo la culpa de equivocarme, las copas de los árboles no filtraban ni un minúsculo rayito. Así no había manera de enterarse de que ya era de día.

¿Qué¿Comtemplando el Sol que supuestamente aún no ha salido?

Cállate Malfoy, ni una palabra de esto.

Como quieras... Ya es hora de que sigamos.

Qué remedio...

Y seguimos. Cruzamos el claro donde estaba el lago y continuamos por el lugar en el que el día anterior había tenido mi "visión paranormal". Naturalmente, ese día era un sitio como cualquier otro. Eso me hizo avivar la idea de que todo me lo había imaginado. Con el tiempo, aunque de todo esto ha pasado apenas un mes y medio, he aprendido que no hay que buscarle una explicación a estas cosas, es mejor dejarlas estar.

Oye Malfoy¿tú...?

Yo qué.

¿Tú crees en... los fantasmas?

Claro¿por qué¿Has visto alguno?

Me miró intrigado, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Mi cerebro se debatía entre decirle la verdad o mentirle. Como era de esperar, ganó la segunda opción.

¿Yo? Qué va, no creo en esas cosas... ¿Tú si los has visto?

¡Claro! Todos los días en Hogwarts. allí es algo común. Hasta tenemos un profesor que es un fantasma...

¿Qué?

Sí, un día se quedó dormido... Y ya no volvió a respirar. Él no lo sabe, sigue yendo a su trabajo todos los días.

¿Eso es normal que ocurra?

¿El qué?

Pues eso de que un fantasma no sepa que está muerto.

Sí, ocurre amenudo. Esos son con los que más cuidado hay que tener.

¿Por qué?

Porque cuando se enteran de que están muertos se sienten frustrados y buscan venganza.

Vaya...

¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Ya te lo dije, curiosidad... Nunca he estado con nadie que haya visto fantasmas. De hecho, nunca he estado con un mago...

Obvio.

Algo había descubierto, si me volvía a topar con la chica tendría mucho cuidado.

Te quedan dos días¿no?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir hablando sobre fantasmas y esas cosas que dan tanto yuyu.

Sí, dos días... ¿No hablamos sobre esto antes?

Pues es verdad, no me acordaba...

Vaya memoria que tienes...

Ya, acuérdate de lo de Bleize y Patty...

Draco soltó una carcajada.

Eso fue bueno.

Porque no te pasó a tí, no te jode.

Por más que miraba a mi alrededor sólo podía ver vegetación y más vegetación. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos inconscientemente, un movimiento provocado probablemente por el aburrimiento. Lo que yo no esperaba era encontrar en ellos algo arrugado.

¿Pero qué...?- lo alisé un poco- ¿Qué hace aquí esta foto?

Era una foto mía de hacía unos años. La recuerdo muy bien.

Déjame verla.

Prácticamente me la quitó de las manos antes de acabar su frase.

¿Eres tú?- preguntó pasando la vista de la foto a mí repetidamente.

Sí. Ahí debía tener unos 10 u 11 años. Me la hice en la fiesta de fin de curso. Debe ser la única vez en mi vida que he llevado falda...

Has cambiado mucho- comentó devolviéndomela.

Ya, a peor. De todas formas esque ahí iba muy preparada. El pelo lleno de trenzas falsas y mechas de extensión, un poco de maquillaje...

Yo te veo mejor ahora...

La foto se me escurrió de la mano y cayó al suelo. Me había dejado pasmada con su última frase.

¿A qué esperas?- me dijo un trecho por delante de mí.

Cogí la foto y le alcancé.

Estoy en desventaja- me quejé.

¿Qué?

Tú has visto una foto mía y yo no he visto ninguna tuya.

¡Oh, la gran cosa!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

No te burles.

Ay, si tanta ilusión te hace...

Sacó su varita y, después de asegurarse de que no había ningún infiltrado que pudiera verle, la agitó en el aire. al instante apareció una imagen ante mis ojos. Era Malfoy de bebé y, lo más importante¡estaba desnudito! El chico se apresuró a borrarla con la varita, pero demasiado tarde, yo ya la había visto.

¡Ooohh, qué rico! Jajajajaja.

Cállate- me fulminó con la mirada.

Volvió a agitar la varita y ahora apareción otra imagen suya, esta vez de más mayor. Llevaba el mismo peinado que ahora y estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme verde y gris, con una capa ondeandole en la espalda. Al lado tenía agarrada una rara escoba que apoyaba en su hombro derecho, orgulloso. El rubio sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo de vez en cuando. Debía ser algún efecto óptico de las fotos mágicas.

Ahí tenía 12 años- explicó- Acababa de ingresar en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin como Buscador.

Ah... ¿Y qué es quidditch?

Hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

Un deporte mágico. El más famoso.

¿Y en qué consiste?

Es un poco complicado de explicar... Sólo te puedo decir que los jugadores van montados sobre sus escobas. Ya te lo enseñaré algún día. Pero por ahora, ni se te ocurra hacer más preguntas al respecto.

Parece divertido.

Lo es.

Con un último movimiento de su varita, Draco hizo desaparecer la imagen.

Ya no estás en desventaja.

Ahora eres tú el que lo estás. Yo te he visto en pelotas- reí.

Eso habrá que solucionarlo...

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su rostro.

¿Qué estás insinuando?

Nada...

Oímos un ruido procedente de uno de los arbustos que nos rodeaban.

¿Qué ha sido eso?

Al parecer no estabamos solos.

* * *

La Peye Malfoy


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Puede que sea un animal- sugerí esperanzada.

Lo más seguro. Según me han dicho, por aquí hay muchos osos.

Estupendo, me has tranquilizado mucho, con los cojones...

Esperamos un rato en silencio. Lo único que oíamos eran los cantos de los pájaros.

A lo mejor nos lo hemos imaginado.

¿Los dos? Venga Amy, no digas tonterías...

Al menos digo algo, no como otros...

De repente, en medio de nuestra discusión, vimos un chico moreno que salía de detrás de un arbusto.

¿Potter¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?

¿Malfoy diciendo una palabrota? Vaya, al pobre le estaba afectando mi compañía, se iba pareciendo un poco a mí en ese aspecto. Por cierto, ahora que hemos sacado el tema (lo he sacado yo pero bueno...), que a ninguno de los que esté leyendo este experimento se les ocurra imitarme¿eh? Que luego me vienen los padres quejándose y...

¡Quieto ahí, Malfoy! Sé lo que pretendes hacer, pero no voy a permitirtelo.

¿Hacer qué?

No le creas, Amy, va a hacerte daño.

Sigues dándote aires de héroe¿eh?

Me encontraba en un aprieto. ¿Debía creer a un chico que casi ni conocía o a un mentiroso nato?

Malfoy, suéltala.

A ver, Potter¿qué poción te has tomado? No se si te habrás dado cuenta de que está suelta. ¿Ves la diferencia entre una cosa y la otra?

Harry se acercó furioso al rubio y le pegó un puñetazo en el labio. Luego me agarró del brazo fuertemente y empezó a tirar de mí.

¿Qué haces? Ya me puedes ir soltando del brazo ahora mismo o te pego una patada en...

Me solté como pude. Y mientras el moreno me intentaba agarrar de nuevo, Malfoy le devolvió el puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo. Yo habría usado otro método, pero bueno, el resultado fue válido...

Vamos Amy, corre antes de que este lunático se ponga de pie.

Salimos corriendo y nos alejamos lo más que pudimos. No paramos hasta salir del bosque y llegar a un pequeño pueblecillo.

Malfoy tenía una raja en el labio, de la que salía un fino hilo de sangre.

¿Te hizo daño?- pregunté inconscientemente.

¿Potter? Ja, más quisiera...- respondió él con su usual tono orgulloso y altivo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el pulgar elegantemente, igual que el tio bueno del anuncio del Martinni.

Te queda un poco aquí.

Le quité una pequeña gota que le caía en dirección hacia la barbilla. Tenía la piel muy suave, por lo que no pude evitar quedarme en esa posición, observándole de tan cerca y con el dedo puesto aún sobre sus labios. Éstos también eran suaves y tersos, ni muy finos ni excesivamente gruesos.

Gracias por lo de antes- susurré y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

El contacto fue extraño y algo avergonzante, ya que acababa de reconocer que le estaba agradecida. Ya tenía suficiente con sentirlo y ahora iba encima y se lo decía. Últimamente, mi subsconciente no me trataba muy bien que digamos... Debía tenerme manía o algo así...

El chico permaneció quieto en su sitio, mirándome con una expresión indescifrable. Sus ojos seguían igual de fríos y distantes, pero algo en ellos había cambiado, tenían un leve brillo distinto al normal, como más cálido. Hay personas que con una simple mirada a sus ojos o a su cara puedes saber perfectamente lo que pasa por su cerebro en ese instante. Malfoy no era una de ellas, más bien lo contrario. Estaba demasiado encerrado en sí mismo, flanqueado por cuatro puertas que él protegía para que nadie pudiera cruzarlas y llegara a conocerle bien.

Vámonos- dijo después de un rato en silencio, sin manifestar ningún cambio positivo en su tono o su forma de hablarme.

Decididamente, era más insensible que una piedra.

Malfoy...- le llamé mientras caminabamos de nuevo.

¿Qué...?

¿A qué se refería Harry?

No losé.

¿Planeas algo que me afecte a mí?

¿En serio le creíste?- se giró hacia mí y luego volvió a mirar hacia el frente a la vez que añadía un argumento que posiblemente acababa de ocurrírsele- ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si te conocí hace 5 días como mucho?

Sí, es algo absurdo... Lo más seguro es que sólo pretendiera molestarte.

Pues no necesita exforzarse mucho, le basta con existir.

Por curiosidad¿hay alguna persona con la que te lleves bien?- le pregunté medio en brom- Porque vamos, a este paso...

Muy graciosa. Yo no tengo la culpa de llevarme mal con ellos, es cuestión de carácteres.

Si, ya... A ver¿desde cuándo os odíais Harry y tú?

Desde siempre- contestó simplemente- El primer día de Hogwarts le ofrecí mi amistad, el la rechazó y así empezó todo.

No había ni la más mínima nota de arrepentimiento en sus palabras, lo contaba todo como una anécdota más de su vida, algo sin importancia alguna y que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

No me extraña, si a mi me la llegas a ofrecer hace un par de día la hubiese rechazado también.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora... No sé, al menos me lo pensaría.

Para variar, iba tan metida en la conversación que no veía ni por dónde andaba. El pueblo era muy bonito; con pequeñas casas artesanas, algunos huertos y una única calle principal. Por ésta caminábamos, ante la mirada poco discreta de los lugareños. Ese es el problema de estos pueblicitos, sus habitantes se vuelven muy cotillas...

Draco- dije en voz baja para que sólo él me oyera.

¿Si?

¿No te molesta que todo te miren?

No, me gusta que lo hagan.

Cuando me dio por mirarle, estaba sonriendo y le guiñaba un ojo a todas las chicas.

Si serás creído...

Díme que tú no harías lo mismo si los chicos de aquí valieran la pena...

¿Qué te apuestas a que no?

Y entonces le ví. Era alto, moreno, con unos impresionantes ojos negros y un pañuelo muy chulo de color negro y con el dibujo de una calavera roja atado a la cabeza. Autamáticamente, mis labios se tornaron en una sonrisa boba.

Hola, soy Johnny.

Encantada; yo soy Amy.

Díme¿qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú en un pueblucho como este?

Las mejillas se me pusieron ardiendo.

Eh... Sólo estoy de paso.

¿Y hacia dónde vas preciosa?

Hacia... Hacia allí- señalé torpemente al frente.

Bueno, podrías pasar un día en mi casa, porque supongo que necesitarás tomar un respiro...

Miré de reojo a Malfoy. Éste nos observaba desde la lejanía con atención, frunciendo el ceño y cruzado de brazo, lo que en mi idioma se llama la pose del sargento. La cara le llegaba al suelo del mosqueos que llevaba encima.

Con algo de molestia, sólo un poco, volví a mirar a Johnny y le dije:

Lo siento, esque mi compañero y yo...

No me dejó terminar la frase.

¿Quién¿Ese canijo? No hay problema... Se puede quedar también, qué remedio...

Oye, él no es canijo- le defendí y aún no comprendo por qué- Aunque comparado contigo... Déjalo, nos quedaremos "le guste o no".

¡Estupendo!

Un momento, se lo diré a Malfoy...

Me iba dando la vuelta cuando su mano me tocó el hombro y me hizo girar.

Espera¿cómo dijiste que se llama?

Malfoy¿algún problema?

¡No! Esque... Escuché mal- terminó con una sonrisa tensa.

Me encogí de hombros y fuí hasta donde se encontraba Draco.

¿A qué viene esa cara?

¿Qué hablabas con ESE?- resaltó la última palabra y le señaló despectivamente con la cabeza.

Uhhh, Malfoy está celoso...- reí.

¿Celoso de qué?

De Johnny. No te gusta que hable con él¿verdad?

¡Me importa una mierda con quién hables! El problema es que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esta birria de pueblo.

Todos le miraron con ganas de asesinarme.

Deseé hundirme en la tierra y desaparecer de allí como si nunca hubiera pisado ese suelo. Y Malfoy, que era el culpable de todo, nada, siguío hablando sin amilanarse.

Mi tiempo es oro.

¿Has terminado ya?- pregunté ignorando las miradas intimidadoras que me lanzaban- Ejem, bien, Johnny me ha dicho que pasemos el resto del día en su casa.

¡Ni hablar! Me niego rotundamente.

Ya le he dicho que sí, ahórrate la saliva...

No me fío ni un pelo de ESE.

Si serás desconfiado... Mira, yo pienso quedarme en su cara, te guste o no. Tú haz lo que quieras...

Le dí la espalda y volví con Johnny. Malfoy me dijo algo, no me preguntéis el qué porque no llegué a escucharle, y me siguió a regañadientes, con más enfado aún si cabe.

"Viejo gruñón" Ya estamos listos- le dije a Johnny.

De acuerdo, seguidme.

Las miradas de los dos chicos chocaron durante un segundo.

Dími, Amy¿de dónde venís?

No es de tu incumbencia- respondió Malfoy antes de que a mí me diera tiempo de abrir la boca.

¿Y quién te ha preguntado a tí?- replicó Johnny molesto.

El moreno se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído:

¿Cómo haces para soportarle? Te mereces alguien mucho mejor que él...

Su comentario hizo que me parara, provocando que Draco chocara contra mi espalda. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Lee- me espetó de mala manera.

Yo hize caso omiso a su advertencia.

Johnny¿a qué te refie...¡Ah, ya! Estás equivocado, no somos novios "por suerte para mí".

Malfoy me miró peor aún que antes.

Genial- sonrió Johnny- Porque no me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que pasas el resto de tu vida amargada.

Eh, tú, un respeto.

Me divertía verlos discutir por mí. No es algo que se vea todos los días.

Disculpa, no sabía que ahora hay que tenerles respeto a las ratas.

Te avisaré cuando vea una.

Chicos¿queréis parar?- tuve que intervenir.

Los dos resoplaron fastidiados y miraron hacia otro lado. De esta guisa íbamos; Johnny delante, yo en medio de tanta discordia y Malfoy detrás. Éste se me acercó al oído para decirme algo, una costumbre que parecía crear adicción últimamente...

No pierdes una oportunidad de ligar con el guaperas de turno¿eh?

Su comentario, lejos de molestarme, provocó un crecimiento de mi placer. Era una clara prueba de que estaba celoso.

Ay Dios mío, qué malos son los celos...

Le dí un golpecito burlón en el hombro y proseguí mi caminar, mientras él se quedaba parado con cara de querer matarme a sangre fría. Sonreí al ver su expresión, lo que acentuó ese instinto asesino que se revolvía en su interior. Estoy segura de que sino llega a ser porque había demasiados testigos, no os estaría contanto esto ahora mismo a no ser que lo hiciera desde otro mundo, teoría que no apoyo pero bueno... Mejor que siga con la historia, que luego la gente se me despista cuando me enrrollo.

Estabamos a punto de llegar. A lo lejos, podía ver lo que a mi parecer era el tejado de una gran mansión. Alguna que otra chimenea salía de las tejas, expulsando un humo entre gris y azulado. Unos grandes jardines rodeaban el extenso hogar, dándole color al tétrico paraje. La casa lo que menos parecía era acojedora, aunque a veces las apariencias engañan. Sus paredes blancas contrastaban con el negro del techo.

Llegamos- anunció Johnny con una sonrisa de orgullo- Bonito lugar¿eh?

Psst, los he visto mejores...- comentó Malfoy con aire de superioridad, pasando su mirada desdeñosa por encima.

Yo seguía impresionada por la magnitud del edificio. Aquella vista me causaba una sensación extraña, pero preferí reservarmela para mí.

Bueno Malfoy, ya que no es de tu agrado, podrías quedarte fuera. Créeme, estarás más cómodo.

No, gracias, quiero echarle un vistazo a tu "gran" mansión... Un momento¿cómo sabes tú mi apellido?

Eh... Me lo dijo Amy...- repondió el moreno intentando evitar la mirada intrigada de unos ojos grises- Bien, entremos ya...

Nos acercamos a una gran entrada con varios escalones que daban a las puertas principales. Tras atravesarlas, llegamos al interior de la mansión. Un gran pasillo se extendía ante nuestros ojos, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una larga alfombra antigua de color rojo y con bordes dorados. Caminamos por él, pudiendo oír el eco de nuestros pasos. Curiseé todo los cuadros que estaban colgados en las paredes; pinturas de antiguos miembros de la familia, inmortalizados en una pintura que no sufriría el paso de los años. Es algo un poco extraño si te paras a pensarlo...

Aquí está el salón- puntualizó Johnny a la vez que nos abría una puerta para que entraramos.

Dos sofás de color verde oscuro se disponían en punton estratégicos, rodeados por una moqueta del mismo color y varias mesillas con manteles negros. Encima de una de las dos chimeneas que tenía la habitación, varias figuras de barro y madera muy extrañas me hacían sentir observada por sus ojos inertes. Enfrente del sofá más grande, a varios metros de distancia, una pantalla de televisión gigante reflejaba nuestras caras. Y por último, de lo que me dio tiempo de ver del sitio, una lámpara llena de velas, como esas antiguas de oro, colgaba casi a medio metro de mi cabeza.

Qué lugar más... "bonito"- alabé no muy convencida ni de mis propias palabras porque, la verdad, de bonito tenía poco, más bien era raro.

¿A que sí?- dijo Johnny con esa arrogancia reflejada en los ojos que ya había visto anteriormente en las pupilas de Malfoy- Ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones. El primero en habitarla fue mi tatarabuelo.

¿Tanto tiempo hace que no os podéis permitir algo mejor?- lanzó Malfoy con aspecto asombrado- Pues sí que andáis necesitados...

Habría que ver tu casa... Bueno Amy¿tienes hambre? Puedo decirle a la cocinera que prepare algo para tí, y para el canijo si también quiere...

Prefiero morir de hambre antes que envenenado.

Tú te lo pierdes...

La figura del moreno salió airada de la habitación, antes de que pudiera si quiera darle mi respuesta. Lo cierto es que en aquel momento el hambre había desaparecido de mi cuerpo, espantada por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender.

¿En serio vas a comer lo que ESE te traiga?

Pues sí, voy a comer lo que JOHNNY me traiga. Por cierto, debería encontrar un nuevo calificativo para él. Lo de ESE ya harta un poquito¿sabes?

Usted perdone, le llamaré por su verdadero nombre...

Dudo que sepas cuál es.

Claro que lo sé- levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, con movimientos propios del teatro más significativo de Shakespeare, y se llevó la mano al pecho antes de concluir con voz profunda y espiritual- Don mi casa es mejor que la tuya.

Su representación teatrera me hizo soltar una carcajada, muy a mi pesar, pero en fín, había que reconocer que, cabrón o no, el chico tenía su gracia.

La comida estará lista en un rato- Johnny entró en la habitación con una sonrisa, que escondió casi instantáneamente al vernos- ¿Qué os causa tanta gracia?

Nada- me apresuré a decir, lo cual no me sirvió de mucho.

Nos reíamos de tí¿algún problema en ello?- reveló Malfoy sin reparo alguno.

La segunda vez que me dejaba en evidencia aquel día¿qué más me quedaba por soportar?

Es verdad eso¿Amy?- unos ojos negro me miraron acusadoramente, mientras que en los labios de cierto rubio se ensanchaba una sonrisa burlona al verme metida en tal aprieto.

Eh... ¿Cómo va a ser verdad? Malfoy siempre miente.

Sí, bueno, en eso tienes razón...

Hola, estoy aquí¿sabéis?

Como si no lo estuvieras... Eh, Johnny¿podría darme un baño?

Por supuesto, en el segundo piso, pasillo 13 a la izquierda.

¿Y no hay algún atajo o algo...?

Tranquila, yo te acompaño.

Como que mejor...

El moreno me cogió de la mano, más descarado que nada, y me condujo hacia afuera del salón, por el pasillo. Presentí que Malfoy nos seguía muy de cerca, pues podía oirle gruñir atrás de mi espalda. Mientras subíamos las escaleras, Johnny me fue contando cosas sobre la casa, de las cuales no oí ni la mitad, y de lo que oí no recuerdo nada. Al llegar arriba, cruzamos yo qué sé cuántos pasillos hasta que por fín llegamos a una puerta blanca, que contrastaba mucho con el resto de la casa.

Aquí es, te dejo tranquila.

"No, estaría bueno que entraras conmigo, no te jode..." Vale, hasta luego.

Abrí la puerta y la cerre tras mi paso. Ante mí, relucientes e impecables, se mostraban el báter y una ducha de esas de pared, con hidromasaje y todo.

Wow.

Me acerqué a ellos casi con miedo, pensando que al llegar desaparecerían. Mi atención se centró un momento en una extraña cortina negra, puesta justo en el centro del cuarto de baño. La corrí hacia un lado.

¡Un jacuzzi!

Efectivamente, un jacuzzi de dimensiones exageradas se extendía en el resto del cuarto. El agua, templada y burbujeante, producía un vapor tranquilizador y relajante que me daba en los mejillas, frías por la corriente que había por los pasillos. Sin pensarmelo ni una vez, me desnudé y entré en el jacuzzi. Lentamente me fui sumergiendo, disfrutando del que sería posiblemente mi único baño de lujo. Allí me tiré más de media hora, hasta que mis manos y dedos se pusieron arrugados como los garbanzos.

Me sequé con una toalla color rojo, me vestí y salí de allí. Un buen rato me costó llegar al salón de nuevo, después de perderme diez veces por los pasillos.

Al fín llego- dije con voz agitada.

Me pareció raro no ver a Malfoy por allí.

¿Y Malfoy?

¿El canijo? Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por el patio o no sé qué. Tampoco es que le echara mucha cuenta... Bueno¿Qué tal el baño?

¡Genial! El mejor de mi vida.

Me alegro.

Ahora lo que necesito es alimento.

Así se habla, sírvete tú misma.

Una de las mesas estaba llena de ricos manjares, de los cuales cogí lo que más me llamaba la atención. Todo estaba buenísimo.

Al rato, Malfoy entró en la habitación con la misma expresión de fastidio que se le había podido ver desde que conocimos a Johnny. La noche ya estaba por caer, por lo que el sueño también se hacía presente en su rostro.

Veo que el paseo no te sentó muy bien...- comentó Johnny con picardía.

Ni a tí el haber nacido.

¿Lo dejaréis algún día? Mirad, sé que lo lleváis en la sangre, pero tanta discusión cansa cuando no estás metido en ella. Y por lo que se ve, a mí no me consideráis lo suficientemente buena para discutir con vosotros. Podéis seguir, yo me voy a la cama...

Me levanté del sofá con un bostezo y caminé hacia la puerta. Los dos me siguieron como lapas.

Os enseñaré el camino hacia vuestras habitaciones- dijo Johnny.

Dormiré en el salón, no quiero que una de tus almohadas me ahogue a media noche...

A pesar de que él no dormiría en el piso de arriba, el rubio nos siguió todo el rato, no sé si por cabezonería o por testarudez. Me cansé de contar los escalones que subíamos cuando íbamos por el quinto tramo. Os podéis imaginar cuántos pisos debía tener la mansión...

Ya podríais haber puesto las habitaciones en un piso más bajo- me quejé mientras hacía un gran exfuerzo por subir la pierna al siguiente escalón.

Ya, bueno, cuando llevas tanto tiempo aquí te acostumbras.

Déjame recordarte que es la primera vez que estoy en esta casa, por lo que aún me faltan unos quinientos días más para acostumbrarme. Al menos podríais haber puesto ascensor...

Canté el aleluya al notar con mi pie que el suelo era liso y no volvía a elevarse más. Cruzamos unos últimos pasillos, iguales a todos los demás que había visto. En uno de ellos, me fijé en una mesa que servía como única decoración. Tras torcer en unas cuantas esquinas, Johnny se paró.

Sigue todo recto y llegarás a la habitación. Yo me voy ya a mi habitación, que pases buena noche.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Malfoy y desapareció por el pasillo. Sus pasos pasaron a ser un leve eco lejano.

No me ha gustado nada esa mirada- me miró seriamente- Entra, tenemos que hablar.

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación por esa noche y entré, seguida por el chico. Ni siquiera me fijé en la estancia, tan sólo encendí la luz y esperé a que me hablara.

No me fío- me dijo tras un momento de silencio- Ya sé que te sonará repetitivo, y que pensarás que estoy celoso, pero lo cierto es que, aunque bien es verdad que me molesta esa atención exagerada que tiene contigo, he visto cosas en esta casa que no me han gustado ni un pelo, y además tiene algunos detalles muy sospechosos.

La parte en la que reconocía más o menos sus celos no me llamó mucho la atención en ese momento, pues estaba más atenta al resto de sus palabras.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté desconfiada.

A todo.

Mira Malfoy, si sigues siendo así acabarás quedándote solo.

Bueno, a Snape le ocurrió eso y ahora vive muy tranquilo...

¿A quién?

Olvídalo.

Nos miramos unos instantes en silencio.

De todas formas, Amy, no creo que tú seas la más adecuada para decirme eso. Podría pasarte lo mismo...

Puede que lo quiera.

**

* * *

La Peye Malfoy**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Wolas a todo el mundo! Siento haberme tardado tanto (en realidad no sé ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el último cap O.o) pero supongo que habrá sido bastante xD No sabéis lo que me he reído al abrir este archivo, porque lo cierto es que tenía escrita esta introducción desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, lo cual quiere decir que iba a actualizar hace bastante, pero la pereza me pudo --u Fijaos si hace tiempo que lo escribí que os hablaba de que hacía una semana había sido feria aquí en mi pueblo, y la feria es la primera semana de Junio… Pa fliparlo xDDDDD **

Bueno, tras mucho mirarme esto he llegado a la conclusión de que: 1. Esto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez O.o 2. O la última vez subí dos caps de un tirón o se me olvidó escribir la introducción del cap 12 xDDD y 3. No he llegado a ninguna conclusión más, pero sólo 2 quedaba feo u

Bien, después de sacar estas conclusiones me he dado cuenta de algo más… Tengo que responder reviews O.o Así que mejor paso a eso y os dejo el cap. 13. y de regalo el 14 xD

_Reviews!_

**_Mish1:_ Wolassss! Hace tiempo k no te leo u Tu último fic nunca me acuerdo de pillarlo… En fín, sí, poco a poco se avanza :P Y ya sale la chica fantasma, algo es algo. Besos! **

_Iraty Rowling: _Hey wapa! Desde k te fuiste a NY no hay kien te vea el pelo! xDD Bueno, bueno. El ángeles y demonios ya lo tng abandonao --u Me puse con Hp6 en inglés y al otro lo dejé tirao xD Y al final el otro tmb lo tng abandonao desde k tng novio… ya te contaré, k seguramente te habré metío el gusanillo ahora xD muajajaja.

_Iraty Rowling:_ Jajajajaja Harry un viejo xD K bueno! A ver si llega ya la parte en la k tú te quedaste, sí xD xk a este paso se me desespera la peña… Lo de subirlos de 2 en 2 es mejor, xo tmb peor, xk sinceramente, el último cap aún no lo tng terminado… En fín, cosas k pasan xD Vaya, pos sí k hacía tiempo k no actualizaba esto O.o Me preguntabas qué tal me iba con mi ex! Wooo xD Bueno, besos!

_Ely-Chan:_ Wenas wapa! (K)(K) Este review llegaba hasta el cap 10, así k supongo k algunas dudas ya te las responderían los siguientes caps xD Y otras no te las puedo responder xk sería contar el final… xo weno, sigo con tu otro review!

_Ely-Chan:_ Oh, cuánto tiempo! xD Me alegro de k ya te hayas puesto al día con los caps ;) Nadie confía en Johnny… Xk será? Muajaja, ya se verá más adelante xD Bueno, sobre la misión de Draco consiste en… creías k iba a decirtelo? Sería contarte la historia entera! xD Pronto lo sabrás, te lo prometo. Y sobre el comportamiento de Harry… digamos k éste Harry es un poco más paranoico y agresivo k el k presenta el libro xD La chica fantasma me temo k tmp puedo revelarte nada sobre ella… Y bueno, mejor k leas el cap siguiente ;) Y gracias x lo k dijiste del chat mágico! Besos! Me encantan tus reviews!

Bueno, muxísimas gracias en conjunto para todas estas personitas k han dejao review xD Y ya, no me enrrollo más.

* * *

Capítulo 13.

Era medianoche cuando me desperté el notar que la temperatura sufría un grave descenso. Miré al termómetro que había en la pared, aún con los ojos nublados por el sueño. Tan sólo marcaba 1ºC, 34 menos que al acostarme. Una bajada así no era normal, y menos en pleno mes de Julio...

Me bajé de la cama y salí al pasillo. Un viento acalorado me golpeó en la cara, casi quemándome las mejillas.

- "Qué raro..."

Me volví a la cama pensando que estaba soñando; todo se arreglaría por la mañana. Antes de intentar dormirme de nuevo, le eché un vistazo al espejo que había en el cabezal de la cama, colgado en el muro. Me llamó la atención el reflejo de una rara silueta, formada sólo por una línea. Estaba quieta, junto a la puerta. Me giré y no ví nada.

- "Debo estar volviéndome loca del todo..."

Volví a mirar al espejo y ahí estaba, algo más nítida que antes. La miré fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Poco a poco iba tomando una forma más clara y reconocible. Pasados unos segundos, entorné los ojos para verla mejor todavía. Y entonces la reconocí¡era la chica de mi visión! Me giré rápidamente. Iba hacia la puerta, caminando dispuesta a salir. Se paró en el umbral y se volteó un momento para mirarme. Sus ojos brillaban como dos focos de luz espectral. Me pareció que quería que la siguiera, y eso fue lo que hice.

Me puse las chanclas y salí de la habitación con paso ligero. La vi en la esquina del corredor, caminando con sus pies descalzos y arrastrando el borde de su vestido. Me apresuré para alcanzarle, aunque manteniendo una distancia considerable entre las dos. Al llegar a la esquina, ya no estaba, la había perdido de vista.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Ví una puerta. Tal vez la chica había entrado allí...

Me acerqué lentamente y agarré el pomo con la mano temblorosa. Lo giré un poco y me sobresalté al oír el chirrido que produjeron sus bisagras oxidadas al abrirse la puerta, ampliado por el eco. Dentro estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Alargué el brazo y tanteé por la pared, en busca de un interruptor. Lo encontré tras unos segundos de búsqueda a ciegas, y al fín pude ver la habitación. Lo primero que resaltaba era un gran caldero que había sobre una mesa.

- ¿Qué hará esto aquí?

Lo toqué. Estaba frío, como cualquier otro objeto de acero, salvo que éste vibrara levemente. Me fijé en el resto de la habitación. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por una larga estantería, llena de raros frascos con contenidos aún más extraños. El suelo, algo deteriorado, parecía haber sufrido un terremoto.

Una especie de silbido, producido por una repentina corriente de aire helado, me interrumpió, centrando mi atención en la puerta, donde la chica me miraba impaciente. Sus ojos brillaron antes de que se marchara de nuevo. Dejé de lado el caldero y volví a seguirle.

Recorrí ese pasillo y al doblar en la esquina me encontré justo delante de la mesa en la que me había fijado el día anterior. Y allí estaba ella. Su pierna derecha flexionada, ala que se abrazaba dejando reposar la cabeza sobre su rodilla. Y su otra pierna estirada hacia abajo, casi flotando en el aire, con los finos dedos de su pie moviéndose graciosamente y las tiras sueltas de la venda que cubría su tobillo serpenteando con la brisa que corría por el largo y lúgubremente iluminado pasillo. En su mano derecha, agarrada casi por el borde, lo que parecía ser una foto.

- No debí dejarle escapar- se lamentó sin levantar el rostro.

Parecía haber advertido mi presencia.

- ¿A quién?- pregunté dejándome llevar por la curiosidad, cosa que más tarde lamenté haber hecho.

Por suerte, mi interrupción no le molestó.

- No cometas tú el mismo error que yo cometí- me dijo por toda respuesta- No lo hagas.

Se bajó de la mesa y desapareció delante de mis propios ojos, dejando caer la foto que llevaba sujeta.

Después de asegurarme de que no volvía, me agaché lentamente para coger la foto, sin llegar a comprender sus últimas palabras.

- ¡Lo sabía!

El grito me cogió por sorpresa, así que sin saber de qué se trataba, eché a corre por el pasillo hasta que llegué a las escaleras, sin percatarme de que correr con chanclas no es lo mío.

- ¡Aaaahhh!

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... No sé por cuántos escalones rodé. El caso es que llegué al piso de abajo, de culo, pero llegué al fin y al cabo.

La luz del salón estaba encendida y la puerta entreabierto, por la que se escapaban algunas exclamaciones e insultos. Al entrar, ví a Draco tirado en el suelo boca abajo y Johnny montado encima de su espalda. No penséis mal, éste último le estaba apuntando con su varita en la sien.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sus miradas se posaron en mí al instante.

- Amy, te dije que no era de fiar...- me dijo Draco con algo de dificultad, lo normal cuando alguien te aprisiona los pulmones.

- ¡Cállate!- bramó Johnny mientras me apuntaba con la varita de Draco- Y tú quieta ahí, no des ni un paso más.

Yo me quedé sorprendida de la paranoia tan grande que se habían montado estos dos.

- No seas ridículo, Johnny. Aparte esa cosa de mí.

- No hasta que me asegure de que no eres como ESTE.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté desconcertada.

- Ya sabes.

- No, la verdad es que no sé de qué coño me estás hablando. ¿Te crees que hago la pregunta por gusto?

- Amy¿no sabes que él es un Mortífago?

- ¿Un qué?

Inesperadamente, Draco se dio la vuelta y empujó a Johnny hacia atrás, tirándolo al suelo. Luego, antes de que éste pudiera hacer nada, le arrebató las varitas y me pasó una de ellas. La cogí sin entender muy bien lo que había ocurrido y apunté al moreno.

- No le hagas caso a este Auror de pacotilla, él no sabe nada.

Ni sabía lo que era un Mordífato, ni sabía lo que era un Faunor, ni sabía de qué me estaban hablando. ¿Se habían vuelto locos todos o era yo la loca?

- Amy, te arrepentirás de hacerle caso a ESTE, recuerda mis palabras- me advirtió el del pañuelo.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Y qué me harás?

- ¿Yo? Nada, el problema es lo que te haga él.

- Tranquilo, lo conozco mejor que tú- en ese momento mis palabras me sonaban muy convincentes y sinceras.

Retrocedimos de espaldas, sin despegar la varita de su coordenada. Al cruzar el quicio de la puerta, nos giramos rápidamente y salimos corriendo hacia la entrada. Abrimos los portones, bajamos los tres escalones de roca y cruzamos el extenso jardín sin echar ni una sola mirada atrás. Paramos para tomar un poco de aire después de haber saltado la valla que delimitaba su propiedad.

- ¿Qué... pasaba?- pregunté a duras penas, intentando recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración.

- Nada, ya te dije que...

- Ya, ya, ya, lo sé. Estaba equivocada, tú tenías razón, blablabla...

El rubio sonrió.

- ¿Cómo hiciste para librarte de él cuando te tenía medio asfixiado?- pregunté alucinada.

- Fácil, estaba fingiendo- contestó él simplemente.

- Sí, ya, parecía demasiado real para ser fingido...

- Soy muy buen actor- dijo reuniendo toda la humildad que tenía; nula.

- Oh, usted perdone¿cuántos Oscars le han dado en su extensa y brillante carrera?

- ¿Cuántos qué?

- Que no sepas eso es para pegarte un tiro, pero bueno... A propósito, ya que hablamos de no saber cosas... ¿Qué es un... de eso que dijo Johnny?

- ¿Un Mortífago? A ver... Son un "tipo" de magos, por así decirlo...

- De acuerdo, con eso me lo aclaras todo...

- Qué quieres que te diga, no sé explicarlo.

- ¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

- Sí, me viene de familia.

- ¿Y qué hacen exactamente?

- Pues...- el chico desvió un poco su mirada- Oh, mira, ahí está mi lechuza.

Un ave negra, de pelaje brillante y muy cuidado, se acercaba a nosotros, perfilada por la luz de la luna. Tenía los ojos amarillos con una fina línea verdosa alrededor de la pupila, y un pico resplandeciente, en el que portaba una carta. En pocas palabras, era la lechuza más extraordinaria que había visto en mi vida.

- Es preciosa- comenté con admiración mientras la veía hacer una elegante pirueta en el aire.

- ¿Te gusta?- Draco se volvió hacia mí- Se llama Shadow.

Shadow planeó sobre nuestras cabezas y bajó hasta el hombro de su dueño.

- Gracias- dijo Malfoy cogiendo la carta y acariciándole la cabeza.

El gracioso pajarillo le picoteó levemente en el dedo como respuesta.

- Cógela si quieres- me dijo.

- ¿Puedo?

Me acerqué a ella, o debería decir a él porque era macho, y le acaricié un poco para ver cómo reaccionaba. Me aceptó muy bien, así que lo cogí y jugué un rato con él. Mientras tanto, Draco abrió la carta. De reojo, a la vez que fingía jugar con Shadow, observé su cara al leerla. No parecía muy tranquilo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- inquirí al ver que la guardaba y se quedaba mirando al suelo.

- ¿Eh? Oh, no... Sólo era para recordarme que hoy es mi último día.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al cielo. El sol casi había aparecido del todo.

- Será mejor que sigamos- sugirió con apremio.

- De acuerdo.

- Bueno, Shadow, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

La lechuza revoloteó hacia sus brazos.

- Hazles saber que me ha llegado su aviso- le guiñó uno de sus grises ojos como despedida y lo soltó.

Su elegante figura se perdió en la inmensa lejanía del espacio celeste.

- Hombre, al fín encuentro algún ser vivo con el que te lleves bien.

- ¿Quién?

- Shadow, reí.

- Siento ser repetitivo, pero esque no tienes remedio.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres MUY repetitivo.

- Deberías aprender a cerrar el pico, Amy, no vaya a ser que más tarde te tengas que tragar tus propias palabras.

- Por ahora no ha llegado ese momento, así que esperaré a que ocurra para hacerte caso.

- Como quieras- se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino.

Para variar, yo le seguí. No sé cómo me las arreglaba para ir siempre detrás de él aunque si tenemos en cuenta que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por dónde había que ir... Mejor seguirle.

- Oye, no me has llegado a contestar.

- ¿A qué?

- Al e-mail que te mandé el otro día, no te jode... ¿A qué va a ser? A la pregunta de antes, so idiota.

- ¿Y te crees que hablándome así te voy a contestar?- se giró un segundo para mirarme- Qué ingenua eres...

- Déjate de tonterías y contéstame.

- ¿Tanto interés tienes?

- Pues sí, Johnny lo decía como si fuera algo poco común...

- Para los muggles todo lo que tenga que ver con magia es poco común¿no?

- ¡Ya lo sé! Yo lo que quiero saber es la contestación a mi pregunta¿tan difícil es que me la des?

- Mira, te contestaré en otro momento. No creo que éste sea el apropiado para decírtelo.

Paré en seco, asombrada por la mala leche que podía llegar a tener. Y así me quedé, mirando su espalda que se alejaba poco a poco, sabiendo que tras ese torso una sonrisa de triunfo se perfilaba en su cara.

**

* * *

La Peye Malfoy**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Los árboles nos rodeaban por cualquier lugar que mirase. En lo poco que veíamos del cielo, el sol brillaba con intensidad, produciendo breves destellos en algunas rocas bastante pulidas. El cansancio comenzaba a hacerse presente en nosotros, manifestándose sobre todo en pies y piernas, lo que provocaba que avanzáramos con lentitud. De la sonrisa que había esbozado Draco al principio, ya no quedaba nada, pues su rostro permanecía serio por más que yo intentara aliviar un poco la pesadez del ambiente. Se le notaba tenso y hasta algo paranoico, sobre todo cuando echaba miradas fugaces hacia ambos lados, procurando que nadie pudiera seguirnos. Me sentía incómoda y no podía aplacar tal sentimiento con ninguna ocupación. ¿Qué iba a hacer en mitad de un bosque que ni siquiera conocía?

- ¿Hoy es tu último día, no?- se me ocurrió preguntar cuando pasábamos por debajo de dos troncos que se cruzaban, como formando un gran arco.

Mi única intención había sido la de hablar algo, pero Draco no pareció tomárselo así.

- Sí- contestó con frialdad- ¿Me lo tienes que recordar a todas horas?

- Ey, tranquilo, yo sólo...

- Amy, no tengo ganas de hablar. Y menos contigo.

Aquellas palabras me sentaron bastante mal, qué queréis que os diga, pero tampoco creí que fuera conveniente comenzar una discusión en ese momento. Con el humor que llevaba el chico, mejor mantenerme callada, no fuera a ser que me lanzara un hechizo.

- Bueno...- suspiré resignada, mientras continuaba caminando sin ganas.

Algún que otro pájaro cantaba a nuestro alrededor, molestando mis oídos con cortos grititos repetitivos. Tenía ganas de callarle con mis propias manos, pero por suerte para él no conseguía verle.

- No te lo tomes a mal- replicó al rato.

Yo ya casi ni recordaba mi breve conversación con él.

- Tranquilo, olvídalo.

El chico se sentó encima de una gran roca que encontró en el filo del camino.

- Estoy harto de esto- se quejó, haciendo una mueca de fastidio- La misión va a acabar conmigo.

- ¿No me digas?- reí- ¿Con el "Oh, todopoderoso Mago Malfoy"? Creí que usted era invencible...

- Déjate de cachondeo- parecía molesto de verdad- Esto es más serio de lo que tú podrás imaginar jamás...

- Me voy haciendo una idea... Por cierto¿qué te trajo Shadow?

Malfoy tardó un rato en responder.

- Una nota de mi padre- dijo al fin- Esta noche, a las 10, en "El Claro de los Muertos".

Los ojos se me quedaron como platos.

- ¿El claro de qué?

- Lo que oíste...

- Bonito nombre- comenté con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué le llamaron así?

- Vete tú a saber...

Algo me decía que Malfoy conocía ese detalle, pero en esas circunstancias prefería no insistir mucho.

-En fin, será mejor seguir ya.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y echó a andar.

- La mañana va a ser larga, así que ve preparándote.

Y no sabía cuánto...

- Bien, comienza dándome ánimos, hijo mío.

De repente, el viento dejó de correr por donde yo caminaba. Todo mi alrededor se quedó callado, hasta el maldito pájaro que cantaba. Lo único que oía eran suaves murmullos y susurros leves, casi fantasmales. Algunos sonaban por encima de los demás, repitiéndose. Mi vista, una vez más, se había vuelto en blanco y negro.

- "¿Habrá regresado la chica?"

Miré al cielo. La plateada luna brillaba con intensidad, acompañada por cientos de diminutas estrellas. Se había hecho de noche momentáneamente.

- "Qué raro... Nunca antes ha conseguido variar la hora..."

Y era cierto. En las otras dos visiones, la hora había quedado intacta, sin siquiera variar un segundo. En cambio, en esta ocasión, había pasado de la mañana a la noche. ¿Qué significaría este cambio?

- "Bueno, quedándome aquí quieta no averiguaré nada..."

Empecé a caminar lentamente, abriéndome paso entra la multitud de maleza que había en torno a mí. Sí, porque también me había trasladado de lugar; ya no me encontraba en el despejado camino que Draco decidió tomar.

El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho a causa de tanto cambio extraño. Los inquietantes sonidos que me rodeaban no parecían cesar, incluso se hacían más intensos con cada par de pasos.

- Amy... Amy...

No. No quería irme tan pronto. No sin antes descubrir algo. No sin verla.

- Amy...

Aceleré el paso. Corría entre los troncos de los árboles, saltando por encima de las gruesas raíces que los mantenían en pie. No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía, tan sólo continuaba todo recto. Cada vez se hacían más abundantes los claros, vacíos de toda vegetación.

- Amy...

Sujetaba mi cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos, intentando alejar aquella voz. Cuando la escuchaba, sentía un gran mareo, acompañado por la impresión de estar retrocediendo hacia otro lugar; otro tiempo; otra dimensión; otra realidad.

- Amy...

- ¡AAAAhhhh!

¡Pum! Acababa de caer de bruces sobre la roca más grande que debía haber por allí. Claro, eso después de tropezar con una raíz y pasar volando por encima de un gran arbusto. Está más que demostrado que lo mío son las caídas estrepitosas e inusuales.

-"Me cago en... Aún me dolía el culo por lo de ayer¿no podía haber esperado un poco para repetir la maniobra?"

Al rato, cuando se me pasó la conmoción inicial, me incorporé a duras penas, quedando de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas sobre la roca de la discordia, mientras escupía varias hojas oportunas que habían elegido precisamente la misma piedra que yo para caer sobre ella. El labio me sangraba y un terrible dolor me subía desde las paletas, que habían recibido casi todo el peso del impacto, hasta la cabeza, que desgraciadamente se encuentra unida a ellas por medio de los malditos nervios.

- "Bueno, por lo menos este viaje no puede ser más aparatoso de lo que ya es..."

Que no lo dudes... Me levanté como pude y miré hacia ambos lados. Acababa de llegar a un parque solitario, de esos que aparecen en las pelis de terror. Varios caballitos saltarines se movían hacia delante y hacia detrás, pegando pequeños botes con cada movimiento, a pesar de que no soplaba ni una pizca de aire. Ahora, frío sí que hacía... En el otro extremo, dentro de la piscina de arena, un castillo se construía solo, amontonando los granos con mucha habilidad. A mi izquierda, el toldo de un tiovivo se agitaba violentamente, a la vez que toda una jungla daba vueltas bajo él. Parecía que varios niños invisibles jugaban ante mis ojos. Pero no era nada de eso lo que provocaba aquellos fenómenos. Justo en frente, de la entrada al parque, sentada encima del palo horizontal de los columpios, estaba la chica. Su pose era muy elegante: las piernas cruzadas con mucho estilo, a ambos lados de su cuerpo los brazos estirados, las manos agarradas al palo, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como mirando el cielo. El pelo le caía suavemente sobre los hombros y la espalda.

- Amy...

Ahí estaba la voz de nuevo, advirtiéndome de que no pasaría mucho más tiempo allí. Me fui acercando apurada, con el hilo de sangre resbalando por mi garganta y el pantalón rasgado. Inmediatamente, la chica, consciente de que su tranquilidad peligraba, bajó de su asiento, deslizándose por el aire con total control. Parecía una chiquilla tirándose por la rampa de un tobogán. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la tierra con suavidad y, sin perder un segundo, caminó hacia mí, decidida. A escasos pasos, levantó su brazo y abrió la palma de la mano, provocando que la puerta de entrada del parque se cerrara. Parecía que su intención era encerrarme allí con ella. Mi respiración era cada vez más irregular y entrecortada.

- Amy...

Ya estaba justo delante. Su cara seguí siendo borrosa, pero eso ya no me importaba. Lo único que me llamaba la atención en ese momento era su otra mano, cerrada, ocultándome algo. Por un hueco que quedaba entre sus dedos, pude ver que pendía una fina cadena plateada.

La chica sonrió cuando yo dejé de observar su mano y volví a concentrarme en su cara.

- ¿Lo quieres?- me dijo en un susurro que me produjo escalofríos.

Enseguida pensé en el contenido de su mano.

- ¿Qué es?- le pregunté intrigada.

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

- No me refería a eso- respondió.

Estiró su brazo hacia delante y abrió la palma. El resplandor de una llave de plata me dio directamente en los ojos.

- Toma, cógela. Pensaba dártela de todas formas...

Sin digerir muy bien todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, acerqué mi mano y agarré la llave. Tras mirarla de cerca, pasé la cadena por mi cabeza y me la dejé colgada del cuello, por debajo de la fina tela de mi top blanco. La chica ya se había alejado, y ahora se balanceaba tranquilamente en uno de los columpios, dejando flotar las vendas de sus tobillos. Sus dedos agarraban con gracia las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio al palo.

- ¿Para qué sirve la llave?

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

- ¿Qué significa tu gesto?

Volvió a negar. Aturdida, fui hacia ella y me senté en el otro columpio. Así pasamos un rato, en silencio, la una al lado de la otra, columpiándonos. Hacía una noche muy agradable.

- Te gustaría conocer algo más sobre mí¿verdad?- me preguntó repentinamente, cogiéndome por sorpresa.

- Cla-claro... Es lo que llevo queriendo averiguar todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera consigo ver tu cara...

Sonrió una vez más.

- Ven. Te enseñaré algo.

Las dos nos bajamos de los columpios. Con paso rápido, me condujo al centro del parque, un trozo de terreno vacío. Allí me agarró las manos con fuerza y cerró sus ojos, cosa que noté al fijarme más en su cara difuminada y advertir que dos pequeñas bolas de luz se habían apagado. Al instante, me encontraba delante de una casa en ruinas. La chica había desaparecido.

- ¿Chica¿Estás aquí?- llamé sin éxito, sintiéndome verdaderamente idiota por estar en mitad del bosque, sola y llamando a una chica fantasma de la que desconocía hasta el nombre.

Eché un vistazo sin moverme, pero no había ni rastro suyo. Los desagradables susurros habían vuelto, esta vez más intensos.

- "Estupendo, sencillamente genial"- gruñí para mis adentros.

Avancé hacia la entrada, esquivando los trozos de fachada caídos. Era una casa bastante extraña. Estaba medio oculta por enredaderas y otras plantas trepadoras. En la pared había varios agujeros que dejaban ver la frágil estructura de madera que la sostenía aún en pie. La entrada estaba bloqueada por varios obstáculos, imposibles de franquear. ¿Cómo iba a entrar ahora? Dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, esperanzada, buscando alguna entrada oculta. En una de las torres, la cual tenía una gran ventana, podía verse algo de luz.

Tras pensar un rato en todas las posibilidades, que por si alguien no lo sabe eran bastante escasas, me introduje por un agujero grande por el que pude pasar sin muchos esfuerzos. La oscuridad era completa allí adentro. Caminé a tientas, haciendo crujir el suelo bajo mis pies. No sé cómo pude llegar a las escaleras y subirlas, pero de pronto me encontré en el piso de arriba. La habitación de la ventana estaba notablemente iluminada.

**

* * *

La Peye Malfoy**


	15. Capítulo 15

**11. 09. 05 --- - Una Experiencia Realmente Mágica Terminada! **

Wolassssss a todosssss! Sí Hoy estoy más feliz k nunca. Y sabéis porké? Pues por lo k he puesto ahí arriba y supongo k habréis leído. Tras dos largos años y un mes de duro esfuerzo, por fin he terminado este fic! (De escribirlo, no publicarlo, aclaro). Os gustará saber k son un total de 21 capítulos, y algo más de 100 páginas.

Y bueno, ké más contaros? Poca cosa… Ahora me dedicaré a un poco de weboneo, k ya era hora! No hombre, sólo me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones con respecto a los fics, xk, aparte de k empieza el curso dentro de na, tengo un par de historias de cosecha propia k me gustaría terminar pronto.

Y eso es todo, paso a responder reviews y os dejo con los caps 15 y 16. Que los disfrutéis!

* * *

_  
Reviewsssss_

_Ely-Chan:_ _Wolas amiga! Me alegra seguir viéndote por aquí. Y veo k te estás montando tus propias ideas sobre la trama, así me gusta ;) No te puedo decir si se acercan a la verdadera o no, pero no te preocupes, en estos caps k vienen ahora se van aclarando muchas de las incógnitas, al menos la mayoría de las k tú mencionabas. Ya verás si acertaste en algo o no ;) En fin, tu pregunta sobre el número de caps totales ya ha sido respondida, así k sólo me keda darte las gracias y despedirme hasta la próxima. Besos! _

Iraty-Rowling: Wolasss! Qué tal muxaxa? Supongo k ya habré saciado tu curiosidad sobre mi novio, no? xD Bueno, si kieres saber algo más ya hablaremos x el msn, k xcierto ahora mismo estamos hablando xD K puntazo lo de tu sueño, juassss! xDDD Yo vendiendo helados, k mente tan caxonda tienes xD En fin, seguimos hablando en la respuesta al otro review!

Iraty-Rowling: _Wolas de nuevoooo! Po zi, ya se pone la cosa interesante. Y lo mejor de todo, k ya lo tengo escrito entero! Así k na, en un par de semanas esta todo listo. Ya depende de la pereza y los reviews k me manden. Bueno, muxas gracias x lo tuyos! Besos!

* * *

_

Y eso es todo, os dejo con el cap 15 ;)

* * *

Capítulo 15. 

Me quedé parada en la puerta, escudriñando el interior de la habitación con los ojos bien abiertos. La luz provenía de cientos de velas encendidas, dispuestas a lo largo de toda la estancia sobre largas mesas de metal, llenas de gotas de cera que resbalaban lentamente y quedaban secas a pocos milímetros de los candelabros que las sostenían. El suelo, las paredes, el techo e incluso los cristales de la ventana estaban cubiertos de fotografías y recortes de revistas y periódicos antiguos, sujetos con chinchetas, clavos o simplemente dejados caer sobre las tablas de madera que componían el límite del lugar. Algunos estaban arrugados, otros quemados por la cercanía a las llamas, pero la mayoría se mantenían intactos. Tras echar un vistazo a todo mi alrededor, cogí un recorte y comencé a leer el titular en voz alta.

- (( Diario El Profeta. Se haya el cuerpo de la chica desaparecida. ))

Un leve presentimiento pasó fugazmente por mi cerebro e inmediatamente solté el recorte. Mis ojos se fueron solos hacia una foto, como si ésta los llamara. Controlando el temblor que me recorría toda la mano, hice un esfuerzo por alcanzarla. Un segundo después, lamentaba haberla cogido. La imagen impresa en el papel mostraba un claro, en mitad del bosque, donde los árboles no crecían. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas verdes, nuevas, incapaces de caer de su rama por sí solas a tan temprana edad. Pero no era esto lo que me horrorizaba, sino el bulto que se encontraba tumbado sobre un montón de dichas hojas, que parecían haber sido colocadas de esa forma con deliberación. Allí yacía el cuerpo inerte de la chica, con su característico vestido blanco, sus vendas rodeando muñecas y tobillos, su pelo reposando... Tenía las piernas estiradas, un brazo sobre su estómago plano y el otro hacia arriba, sobre su pelo, doblado, quedando sus finos dedos entrelazados con los negros rizos. La cara seguía siendo un completo enigma para mí...

La foto resbaló de mi mano, recorriendo la mitad de la habitación hasta caer cerca de las patas de una mesa. Me derrumbé de rodillas, sobre los recortes, llorando. Una vez más, no conocía el por qué de mi llanto, pero las lágrimas surgían solas, sin hacer yo ningún esfuerzo. Un sentimiento de angustia me oprimía el pecho cada vez que por mi mente pasaba algún flash momentáneo de lo que aparecía en aquella foto.

- ¡Amy!

Las luces de las velas fueron reemplazadas por los abrasadores rayos del sol. Me encontraba tumbada en el suelo, con Draco a mi lado. Parecía preocupado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasaba?- me preguntó nada más abrir los ojos.

Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que me saliera la voz de la garganta.

- ¡Amy!- volvió a gritar el chico- ¿Te has quedado sorda?

Haciendo un último intento, logré destruir el nudo que bloqueaba mi tráquea.

- No... ha... sido... nada...

- ¿Nada¡Pero si parecías ida! No movías ni un sólo músculo, ni siquiera parpadeabas.

Mi mente no funcionaba con naturalidad y en ella aparecían repentinas lagunas que anulaban mi memoria inmediata. No era capaz de recordar muy bien lo que había hecho últimamente, pero algo sí que recordaba: la chica tumbada en el suelo. Esa imagen se me había quedado bien grabada.

- ¿Amy?

- ¿Si?

Malfoy resopló.

- Sigues rara.

- Es culpa del calor... Me debe estar afectando al cerebro.

Bueno, no era una excusa muy pensada, pero tampoco tenía tanto de mentira. Hacía un calor que ni os cuento. Además, mi cerebro estaba como para pensar mucho.

- En ese caso...

El chico se metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y de él sacó su varita. Luego, dando unos débiles golpes sobre mi ropa empapada de sudor, murmuró un par de palabras.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté desconfiada.

En ese preciso instante, sentí como si mis ropas se desgarraran solas y desaparecieran, al mismo tiempo en que se iba mi calor.

- Sólo te he descalorificado- respondió tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la arena que había quedado pegada a su túnica.

- ¿Qué me has hecho qué?

- Te he hecho inmune al calor- explicó y acto seguido repitió el proceso con él mismo.

Sintiéndome totalmente libre y reconfortada, me levanté del suelo y dejé que el suave aire golpeara mi cara. Se estaba de bien sin sentir el calor...

- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí para siempre? Por mi no hay problema, pero yo sigo.

Como ya sabéis, lo bueno nunca dura mucho. Siempre está el oportuno que os estropea el momento.

- No te daré esa satisfacción de seguir tú solo. Juré que te daría el coñazo y eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer.

Y de esta guisa proseguimos con el viaje. Al menos ahora Draco iba más tranquilo, pero la nerviosa era yo. Cada vez me intrigaba más su misión y el hecho de haberme encontrado con la chica de nuevo no ayudaba mucho a mejorar mi estrés. Hablando de la chica... ¿Y la llave que me había dado? Me llevé una mano al pecho y noté que bajo la fina tela de mi top se encontraba dicho objeto. Así que mis visiones eran algo más real que un sueño, visiones verdaderas. Ya me había encontrado con otros indicios que dejaban entrever eso, pero hasta ahora no había querido verlos. Sin embargo, la llave era una prueba material, no podía pasarla por alto sin más.

- Te veo muy pensativa- dijo Draco de repente- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

- ¿Qué?- pregunté desorientada- Oh, no, sólo pensaba gilipoyeces.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

- Un momento¿desde cuándo estás tan pendiente de lo que hago?- inquirí divertida.

- Desde que tus actos suicidas han llegado a un punto demasiado extremo- replicó él simplemente- No te equivoques, Amy.

- Uff, vaya susto... Pensé que te estabas volviendo humano de repente.

Por un minúsculo segundo, pude ver que sonreía, pero inmediatamente intentó disimularlo con una mueca de fastidio. Demasiado tarde, chaval.

- ¡Eh¡Has sonreído!- exclamé riéndome.

- ¿Qué¿Tú alucinas?- dijo molesto- ¿Por qué iba yo a sonreírte a ti?

- Porque te ha hecho gracia.

- Oh, de eso ni hablar.

- Vamos, reconócelo.

- Te digo que no.

- Pues yo que sí.

- Te equivocas.

Riéndome aún más, le pasé un brazo por la espalda y lo empujé hacia abajo, haciendo que se agachara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Intentar tirarte al suelo, pero pesas mucho- respondí fastidiada- ¿Qué te dan a ti de comer?

- Muy graciosa- me sacó la lengua- ¿Suéltame, quieres?

- Mmm... No, no quiero.

- Hazlo.

- Te he dicho que no.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo descomunal, logré tirarlo al suelo. Pero claro, todo tiene un precio en esta maravillosa vida y el mío fue el de caer justo detrás de él. Al final, quedamos los dos desparramados en el suelo de cualquier manera. Parecíamos un mutante o yo qué sé que cosa extraña.

- ¿Te levantas de encima o qué?- me espetó más mosqueado que nunca.

- No hay ganas...

- Amy, se me hace tarde.

- Pues corre.

- ¿Conque esas tenemos, eh?

Liberando uno de sus brazos, empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Ya os lo habré dicho antes, pero por si acaso se os pasó el detalle, ODIO las cosquillas. Sencillamente, no las soporto.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota!- grité entre risas.

Cuando ya no pude aguantar más, me eché hacia un lado, movimiento que aprovechó el chico para levantarse.

- Gané- anunció triunfante.

- Nadie dijo que fuera un campeonato- repliqué mientras aceptaba su mano y me levantaba.

- Tampoco dijiste que no lo fuera- respondió con una sonrisa- Además, conseguí esto.

Abrió su mano y me mostró algo brillante. Tardé un rato en reconocer lo que era.

- Hijo de perra... ¡Dámela ahora mismo!

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la llave que me había dado la chica. Furiosa, me lancé hacia él para intentar quitársela. Como siempre, fue más rápido y cerró la mano a tiempo.

- ¿La quieres?- preguntó con voz sacarrona.

Yo asentí desafiante.

- Bien, ven a por ella.

Lo siguiente que supe es que los dos corríamos por mitad del campo. Ni los tramos pedregosos, ni el fuerte viento que soplaba en los lugares poco poblados de árboles, ni el dolor de pies pudo pararnos. Ya estaba más que harta de seguirle y no conseguir nada, pero el chico era demasiado rápido para mí. De repente, como si mi deseo hubiese sido oído por una fuerza inhumana, uno de sus pies tropezó con un pequeño arbusto y el chico cayó de bruces sobre el césped. La llave, produciendo intensos destellos plateados, salió disparada y fue a parar justo a mis pies. Me agaché rápidamente y la cogí.

- ¿Quién dijiste que había ganado?- canturreé con voz irónica.

Él se limitó a escupir. Le sangraba el labio.

- Cállate¿quieres?- me dijo mientras se incorporaba penosamente.

Tenía la túnica llena de hojas y demás restos biológicos. También había algún que otro bicho escondido. Naturalmente, no pude reprimir una carcajada.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- preguntó en tono frío.

- De ti- le dije directamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo soy humorista?

- No eres humorista.

- ¿Entonces por qué te hago reír?

- No confundamos conceptos, Malfoy. La gente se ríe con un humorista. En cambio, yo me estoy riendo de ti, no contigo, esa es la diferencia. Tú más bien serías un payaso, aunque bastante mediocre si me permites la observación.

- No te la permito.

- Demasiado tarde.

Aquel día estábamos batiendo nuestro récord de discusiones encadenadas. Íbamos de una en otra y con un margen algo fino.

- Oye¿en dónde estamos?- dije antes de que pudiera buscar otro pretexto para seguir discutiendo.

Se me hacía demasiado monótono.

- No lo sé.

Tras su respuesta, eché una ojeada a mi alrededor. La verdad es que el sitio era raro con ganas. Los árboles que rodeaban el camino eran notablemente más bajos y con troncos más gordos que los que habíamos visto anteriormente. Pero, lo más extraño de todo, era el muro de arbustos que nos bloqueaban el paso unos metros delante. Además, ya estaba comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que el paraje adquiría un tono más siniestro.

- Hemos llegado- murmuró Malfoy, tragando con dificultad tras decirlo.

Se había puesto a temblar repentinamente.

- ¿Ya?

Él asintió con lentitud.

- Tras esos arbustos, se encuentra el claro- volvió a tragar dificultosamente.

- ¿El Claro de los Muertos? Pero... No... Yo no te quiero presionar... Pero... Verás... ¿Qué pasa con tu misión? No... No la has...

- No la he cumplido- terminó él- Aún.

- ¿Aún?- pregunté desconcertada- Todavía no me has dicho de qué se trata.

- Será mejor que nos sentemos- dijo monótonamente, evadiendo por completo mi comentario- Es pronto.

Le obedecí sin rechistar y los dos fuimos a sentarnos sobre unas grandes rocas que había unos pasos hacia atrás. No me había percatado de ellas mientras corría, pero eran enormes comparadas con las demás.

- ¿Me piensas explicar ahora algo?- pregunté intrigada.

- No hay mucho que explicar...- respondió él- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Tu misión... ¿De qué se trata?

- No puedo decírtelo- suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no? Te he acompañado durante todo el viaje, al menos tengo el derecho de conocer el fin de todo esto.

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante un buen rato, con su mirada gris e impasible perdida en el tenue verdor del suelo.

- ¿Sabes?- dijo de repente- Llevo bastante tiempo sospechando algo. Creo que es el momento oportuno para comprobar si estoy en lo cierto o no.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Mi pregunta pareció no haber salido nunca de mis cuerdas vocales. Malfoy se puso de pie sin respuesta alguna y volvió a sacar su varita por segunda vez en el día.

- Levántate- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú hazlo.

Lo hice algo reacia. No conocía sus intenciones y a juzgar por como era el chico, muy buenas no debían de ser.

- Bien, ahora coge mi varita.

- ¿Para qué?

- No preguntes más y hazme caso.

- Dime una razón y lo haré.

- No seas pesada, Amy... ¿Podrías hacerme caso alguna vez sin oponer resistencia?

- No pidas tanto...

No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me pedía. Estiré mi brazo hacia su mano extendida y agarré la varita de cualquier manera.

- ¿Y ahora qué, me pongo a bailar una danza o prefieres que saque un conejito de un sombrero hortera?

- Cógela bien.

- Nunca en mi vida he cogido una varita mágica de verdad¿cómo cojones quieres que sepa hacerlo?

- Es así.

Malfoy pasó por detrás mía y, colocándose pegado a mi espalda, me agarró las manos. Pude sentirlo tan cerca de mí... ¿Pero qué idioteces pensaba¡Ni que me sintiera atraída por ése!

- Así.

Con un movimiento hábil, la colocó en la palma de mi mano y cerró mis dedos sobre ella, justo antes de separarse de mí rápidamente. Lo siguiente que sentí, fue lo más raro que me había pasado en mi vida. Casi inmediatamente, una corriente de fuerza empezó a emerger del objeto, para recorrerlo entero y pasar a mi mano. Cruzándola, llegó hasta mi brazo y de él al resto de mi cuerpo. Un aura de luz brillante y transparente me rodeó completamente, ante mis ojos asombrados que miraban todo con perplejidad.

- Malfoy¿qué ocurre?- acerté a preguntarle con voz temblorosa.

- Suéltala- me ordenó él.

Intenté hacerlo, pero una gran fuerza ajena me lo impidió.

- No... No puedo... ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Relájate y suéltala!

- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?

La luz se hacía más intensa.

- ¡Respira hondo o haz cualquier tontería de esas que utilizáis los muggles para deshaceros del estrés!

Entreabriendo la boca, aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo expulsé. Dicho procedimiento lo repetí unas cuantas veces hasta que noté que volvía a ser dueña de mis extremidades y reuní la fuerza suficiente para soltar la varita. Ésta cayó al suelo y el aura de luz volvió a su punta.

- Increíble.

Me desplomé en el suelo como si fuera un saco de papas. El oxígeno llegaba a mis pulmones con dificultad.

- Así que es verdad...- murmuró él.

- ¿Qué... ha... pasado¿Qué era eso?

- Nada.

Malfoy se agachó y recogió su varita. Luego volvió hacia la piedra y se sentó. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer¿Matarme?

Me puse de pie como pude y caminé hacia las rocas para sentarme a su lado. Ni aun así dejó de mirarme.

- Sólo quería comprobar una cosa, ya te lo he dicho...

- ¿Qué cosa¿Cuánto tarda una chica en morirse por un susto?

- No... Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento, Amy, esto es serio.

Draco se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Ahora sí que parecía abrumado por algo.

- ¿Qué querías comprobar?- insistí.

Descubrió su cara.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Yo asentí enérgicamente.

- Bien- suspiró- Eres una bruja.

- ¿Qué!

- Una sangre sucia concretamente- puntualizó.

Aquella afirmación surtió el mismo efecto que si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza con la roca que nos sostenía. Me habría esperado cualquier cosa de tal experimento, menos eso. Decididamente, era más sensato pensar que el chico había perdido la cabeza por completo, antes de creerle.

- ¡Pero... eso es imposible¡Yo soy muggle¡Siempre lo he sido!

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Te golpeaste antes la cabeza? Eso lo explicaría todo.

- Amy, créeme, mi cabeza está tan cuerda en este momento como siempre.

- Nunca lo ha estado mucho...

Suspiré varias veces para tranquilizarme e intentar digerir los hechos.

- Sé que soy muggle- le dije seriamente, mirando sus ojos- Lo soy.

- Déjame darte un consejo, Amy: Nunca estés completamente segura de algo; mantén siempre la puerta de la duda abierta.

* * *

**  
La Peye Malfoy**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

– Soy muggle- afirmé por décima vez seguida, como si aquella frase fuera a cambiar algo.

No es que no me gustara la idea de que hubiera magia en mí, pero sencillamente me asustaba el no conocer las consecuencias que podrían conllevar un cambio tan brusco.

Malfoy no parecía entender las razones de mi comportamiento, llevaba más de diez minutos viendo cómo yo caminaba constantemente de un lado a otro, y su expresión no había pasado del tinte de la incomprensión.

– Amy¿podrías estarte quieta? Me mareas.

A su quinto intento de pararme, consiguió que me quedara estática en el sitio, no por su habilidad persuasiva, sino porque dio la casualidad de que yo ya me encontraba cansada y preferí debatirme mentalmente sin hacer movimiento alguno. Lo mismo iba a conseguir de un modo u otro.

–¿Qué es lo que te cuesta creer?- me preguntó el rubio, clavando sus ojos justamente en los míos.

Su mirada me hizo recuperar un poco la sensatez.

– Cierto¿qué es lo que me cuesta entender?- me interrogué a mí misma- Soy una bruja, tampoco es para tanto.

Sintiéndome un poco más segura, fui a sentarme al lado del chico. Podía oír su respiración débil a mi lado, un sonido que me transmitía reconfortación. Seguramente él se habría sentido del mismo modo cuando le dijeron que era un mago¿por qué preocuparse entonces?

- ¡Soy una bruja!- grité de repente.

Si el chico había llegado a comprenderme en algún momento, cosa que dudaba mucho, toda esa comprensión habría quedado esfumada con mi última reacción, lo cual me parecía bastante normal dadas las circunstancias, pues eso de pasar de no querer creer una cosa a estar feliz por la misma no es algo muy cuerdo. Ahora sí que podía ver su cara de extrañeza, observándome como si fuera una paciente recién escapada del manicomio. Aunque, si lo pensamos bien, no habría mucha diferencia entre ésta y mi persona, eso seguro.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté molesta, adelantándome a la pregunta que posiblemente formularían sus labios unos segundos más tarde- ¿No querías que lo comprendiera? Pues ahí tienes comprensión y, de regalo, aceptación. ¡Esto es genial!

- ¿Genial?- repitió él con un tono no muy adecuado, al menos eso me pareció en aquel momento- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Pues sí, la verdad es que no entendía nada. Su repentino salto, y ni me refiero al movimiento físico sino al impulso verbal que nos suele salir peligrosamente en algunas ocasiones, era totalmente desacorde con la situación. Una de dos, o éste no se aclaraba o pretendía volver a liarme.

– Ejem- me aclaré la garganta a propósito- ¿Me lo explicas o me lo explicas?

Dejo mucho margen de confianza¿a que sí?

– Verás- musitó- Esto lo complica todo...

Malfoy se bajó de la roca y se alejó varios pasos. Al llegar delante del muro de arbustos, paró y se tapó la cara con las manos. Lo único que veía de él era su silueta, recortada por la pálida luz del sol que lograba filtrarse entre el manto verde que cubría el cielo, ya que su ropa negra casi se confundía con el entorno.

- No me vayas a decir que hay un pero...- le dije desde mi sitio.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Pues dímelo otro día, no quiero que nada me estropee este momento- murmuré fastidiada.

- Te lo estropearía de todas formas...- suspiró- Es un pero bastante grande.

- Me da igual.

Tras un momento de silencio, me acerqué hasta él y le puse una mano en el hombro.

- ¿De qué se trata?- pregunté preocupada.

A juzgar por su abatimiento, no debía ser nada bueno.

- Mi misión- respondió con voz queda.

- ¿Tu misión¿Qué pasa con ella¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo sea una bruja?

- ¿Que qué tiene que ver?- bajó sus manos y me miró seriamente- Todo.

Ése estaba resultando ser el día más raro y confuso de mi vida. Primero lo de la chica, luego Malfoy me decía que era una bruja y ahora me venía con esto. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Malfoy, estás completamente mal de la cabeza- le dije mientras daba media vuelta y echaba a andar por el camino, dispuesta a irme de allí.

No quería escuchar nada más. Sólo quería disfrutar siendo una bruja. ¿Acaso no tenía derecho?

- Espera- oí que me decía el chico.

En ese momento debería haber seguido caminando, pero por no sé qué razón, le hice caso. Me volví hacia él con expresión neutra y pude comprobar que su rostro reflejaba el miedo.

- Te debo una explicación- afirmó.

- Soy toda oídos- respondí, no muy segura de qué significaban sus palabras.

Esperé varios segundos. El rubio abrió la boca, luego la cerró sin emitir ruido alguno, después volvió a abrirla, a continuación murmuró un par de cosas incoherentes que no llegué a entender y finalmente se dirigió a mí sin mucho convencimiento.

- ¿Por dónde empiezo...?- dijo dubitativo.

- No sé yo, pero para mí que las cosas se empiezan por el principio...

Su mirada me hizo callar al instante.

- Antes que nada, júrame que me escucharás hasta el final antes de echarme algo en cara.

- No suelo jurar en falso...

Su cara se tensó aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando oyó mi último comentario, así que no me quedó más remedio que jurárselo para que soltara prenda, no sin antes preocuparme de que mis dedos se cruzaran casualmente.

- Esto es difícil...- comentó con voz ahogada, dejando entender que tenía un nudo en la garganta.

– Tampoco será para tanto- intenté tranquilizarlo- Suéltalo y ya está, no creo que vaya a morirme porque me lo digas...

La mirada y el gesto que me dirigió tras esto fueron de lo más inquietantes e insinuantes, algo que comprendería tan sólo un instante después.

– Mi misión... Mi misión bfrmendsd kd...- murmuró.

- ¿Qué?

– Que mi misión consistía en... matar a una sangre sucia...

Ahí supe realmente lo que era sentir que el alma te bajara lentamente por el cuerpo hasta quedar tendida en algún lugar perdido entre tus pies y el suelo. Al principio de mi aventura, había pensado muchas veces en la posibilidad de que el chico fuera un asesino, pero se trataban solamente de suposiciones disparatadas que para nada creía ciertas. Durante todo ese tiempo me las había tomado como un divertido juego que me ayudaba a desconectar un poco cuando estaba de mala leche. ¿Quién iba a decirme que al final iban a resultar ser ciertas? Ironías de la vida...

- Así que estaba en lo cierto...- dije estupefacta- ¡Eres un asesino!

- Bueno, necesariamente no- respondió él intentando aparentar tranquilidad, un fingimiento imposible dada la gravedad del asunto- Todo depende de cómo se mire.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo mire¡Ibas a matarme!

Sabía que estaba fuera de control, que mis neuronas no funcionaban con el ritmo y la manera que debían funcionar, pero la sensación de engaño y la furia que me quemaba por dentro al saber que todo era mentira, podían con todo.

- Amy, tranquilízate. Aún no te he matado, así que no me puedes considerar un asesino.

- No, no lo has hecho, pero ibas a hacerlo. ¿O me equivoco?- inquirí suspicazmente.

Él tomó aire con cansancio y lo fue expulsando lentamente, como si esos breves instantes le bastaran para buscar un argumento válido. Pero para mí no existía tal argumento y posiblemente para él tampoco.

- Sí, tienes razón, iba a hacerlo... Al menos se supone que es mi deber... Pero...

- Ahora si que no hay peros que valgan- sentencié fríamente- No me puedo creer que llegara a confiar en ti... ¡Te odio!

Mi respiración era cada vez más agitada. Las neuronas se revolvían velozmente en el interior de mi cerebro, alterando por completo la fluidez de mis pensamientos. No sabía qué pensar, qué sentir, qué creer... Lo único que sabía era que no quería pasar más tiempo allí, con esa compañía, sintiéndome tan confusa y angustiada.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Draco repentinamente, mientras ponía un pie sobre el muro de arbustos- Se me va a hacer tarde...

Presa una vez más de mis impulsos locos, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que retarle. Eso de quedarme callada nunca ha sido lo mío, creo que ya va siendo bastante obvio.

- Bien, huye- le dije- Ve con papaíto. Seguro que él comprende al pobre cobarde de su hijo y le hace algún regalo.

¿Y cuál fue la reacción...? El pie que aún no había pasado al otro lado quedó suspendido en el aire, a la vez que su dueño se volvía furiosamente.

- ¿Qué? Perdona, yo no soy ningún cobarde- me espetó.

- No, claro... Mírate, huyes de mí con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Sabes que podría matarte en cualquier momento- advirtió- Sólo me costaría un simple movimiento de varita y...

- Hazlo- le provoqué- Venga, anda, enséñame de lo que eres capaz.

- No me tientes.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces, eh?

- Amy, cuidado con lo que dices...

- Yo te responderé: porque no tienes cojones para hacerlo.

- Me estás cabreando...

- Uhh, qué miedo...

- Lo haré...

- No lo harás...

- Sabes que no tengo miedo a hacerlo.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no me matas?

– PORQUE NO QUIERO MATARTE¿VALE?

Su grito resonó por todo el lugar. Estas últimas palabras me cogieron muy desprevenida, aunque supe reaccionar rápidamente.

- ¿Sí¡Pues eso lo deberías haber pensado antes!- le grité mientras daba media vuelta.

Seguidamente, eché a andar enfurecida. Él me llamó varias veces, pero pasé olímpicamente de sus gritos. Ni quería oír excusas sin sentido, ni me apetecía mirarle a la cara después de esto, ni tenía putas ganas de reflexionar sobre el tema. Había pretendido matarme¿no? Pues eso era lo que contaba, lo demás me resbalaba completamente.

– Porque no quiero matarte, porque no quiero matarte... ¡Vete a la puta mierda, cabronazo¡Me importa un carajo lo que hagas a partir de ahora¿Te enteras¡Un carajo!

Miré al cielo. Una gran bandada de blancos pájaros, parecidos a las palomas, lo surcaban en ese preciso instante, posiblemente asustados por mis gritos.

- ¡Eso! Todo el mundo es libre de hacer lo que les dé la gana menos yo. ¡Qué asco de vida¡A la mierda todo!

Mis pies dejaron de andar un momento. Giré la cabeza y pude comprobar que me encontraba en mitad del bosque, siguiendo el estrecho y angosto camino, sola. A esas alturas, ni el miedo me afectaba.

– Maldito Malfoy- seguí maldiciendo, al mismo tiempo en que reanudaba mi marcha- Ojalá tuviera mi propia varita para... ¡Ahhhh!

Me topé de repente con un cuerpo blanco, el cual atravesé como si nada. Fue la sensación más extraña que había experimentado nunca, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Casi instantáneamente, el eco de mi grito fue devuelto.

- ¡Aaahhhhhh!

Aguardé un minuto por si ocurría algo, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que...

– Un momento, ése no es mi grito.

Efectivamente. Para empezar, era una voz masculina la que lo había producido, y que yo supiera, mi sexo no había cambiado repentinamente. Pero bueno, dejando a un lado ese detalle, también había otros puntos que no cuadraban: su duración, intensidad y, qué coño, conocía mis gritos y podía asegurar a ciencia cierta que ése no era mío.

– Grito, Malfoy, peligro- balbuceé incoherentemente.

Y dejé de pensar. Lo próximo que supe es que me encontraba delante del muro de arbustos, agitada por la carrera.

– Aun así- suspiré casi sin aliento- te aprecio.

Acto seguido, salté por encima del obstáculo. Dentro, la oscuridad se hacía muy notable, hasta el punto de necesitar entrecerrar los ojos para poder distinguir mi alrededor. Fui pasando entre multitud de arbustos, de colores variados y chillones, todos ellos distintos al anterior. A tramos, me iba encontrando pequeñas concentraciones de flores, las cuales se abrían cuando pasaba por su lado y perdían su brillo y hasta parte de su color. Después de un rato, sentí una breve brisa a mi espalda y no pude hacer más que mirar de qué se trataba.

... Era ella. Seguí con mi mirada cada movimiento suyo, como hipnotizada. Primero, caminó por encima de un tramo de flores, con movimientos tan naturales y sutiles que parecía que flotaba. Tras su paso, éstas se cerraban y adquirían un color más vivo y brillante, justo lo contrario que les había pasado con mi presencia.

– Son Mortoflorias, las flores de los muertos- me explicó simplemente, como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Después, siguió su camino en dirección hacia el frente, y por último, paró delante del muro y se giró hacia mí. Allí desapareció. Tuve la sensación de que pretendía que la siguiera, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero¿y si era una trampa? Aún no confiaba plenamente en ella. ¿Y que ocurriría entonces con Malfoy?

Seguí adelante. Unos pasos me bastaron para llegar a los dos únicos árboles que había por allí. Me acerqué al tronco de uno de ellos y lo rocé suavemente con la mano. Un pequeño corte surgió en mi palma, pero no me dio tiempo de sentir el dolor antes de que éste se cerrara por completo, dejando como única marca una pequeña gota de sangre, que fue resbalando lentamente por mi muñeca y brazo hasta perderse totalmente.

– Magia- musité, pasando un dedo por la piel intacta.

Había algo allí que me atraía sobremanera, pero decidí que no debía permanecer demasiado tiempo sin avanzar. Antes de pasar entre los troncos, eché un último vistazo a mi alrededor y tomé aire con determinación. Fue como cruzar el umbral hacia otro mundo paralelo. Nada más pisar el suelo al otro lado, una densa capa de húmeda y pesada niebla invadió el ambiente. La ropa se me pegó al cuerpo y pequeñas gotitas de agua se formaron en las partes que mi atuendo dejaba al descubierto. El lugar tenía un aspecto mítico que no dejaba de inquietarme, como si allí habitaran seres sobrenaturales que podrían aparecer a mi espalda en cualquier momento.

– "Pero eso es científicamente imposible"- decidí con una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual bailó un instante en mi rostro para desaparecer con rapidez; no era momento para chistes.

Mis pies se hundían en el terreno embarrado a la vez que avanzaba, produciéndome una constante frialdad en ellos que me subía hacia arriba como un escalofrío. Entre unas cosas y otras, me estaba quedando helada.

– Psst.

Una especie de silbido me sobresaltó cuando me disponía a sortear una roca. Al querer girarme, puse el pie sobre la roca con tanta fuerza que acabé tirada en el suelo, con el tobillo roto (eso pensé en el momento, como siempre yo tan exagerada) y el culo dolorido.

– Psst.

Parecía que alguien me llamaba, pero me encontraba sola en el lugar.

– Sola... Sola... No estás sola.- dijo una voz.

Comenzando a asustarme, me puse de pie con un brinco. Mis ojos miraban en todas direcciones, buscando a lo que fuera que estaba hablando. Últimamente me esperaba de todo menos algo normal.

– Estoy detrás de ti- canturreó sacarronamente.

Tragué con dificultad. Mis músculos se habían contraído de repente, quizás como movimiento reflejo. El caso es que no me podía mover, y tampoco es que pusiera mucho empeño en ello.

– Si no vas a girarte... "¡Plof!"

Se oyó un chasquido tras mi espalda y antes de que me girara para ver qué había pasado, un cuerpo transparente apareció justo delante de mis narices.

- ¡Ahhhh!- grité asustada- ¿Quién o qué coño eres tú!

Se trataba de una mujer más bien alta, vestida con un fino camisón celeste y los pies descalzos. Su pelo era rubio y su cara, de piel tostada y fino perfil, poseía rasgos dulces y gestos fluidos. Su voz sonaba infantil y alegre.

– Me llamo Christine- respondió sonriente- O al menos así me llamaba...

- ¿Cómo que te llamabas?- pregunté desconcertada, justo antes de que cayera en la cuenta- Oh¿acaso tú...?

– "¡Plof!"

Mi cuestión quedó sin respuesta. Tardé un rato parada, pero finalmente decidí que debía continuar. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando las molestias en el tobillo fueron insoportables, tanto es así que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en una roca. Y allí sentada, vi algo que me dejó sin aliento. Un chico corría incansablemente, por mitad del bosque, vestido totalmente de negro. Mi mente voló a un par de noches atrás, de características similares, en una solitaria calle de Surrey, donde una chica observaba sentada en la puerta de su casa a un joven extraño que corría calle abajo. Por un momento reviví la historia, creí que se repetía de nuevo, y quise cambiar el curso de los sucesos que acontecerían a causa de esa noche. Quise no seguirle, quise no descubrir que era una bruja, quise seguir con mi vida normal aunque eso supusiera el aguantar a mis odiosas primas. Pero luego reparé en varios detalles que no concordaban. El niño debía tener como mucho 8 años, su pelo era castaño tirando a oscuro y, lo más chocante, estaba muerto. Y entonces volví a la realidad.

– Malfoy.

Por mucho que me doliera el tobillo, por mucho rencor que le guardara, no podía dejarle tirado. Sencillamente, me era imposible hacerle eso. ¿Qué haría yo sin ese rubio que me sacaba de quicio?

– "Nada. Me moriría de aburrimiento..."

Me puse de pie como pude y fui cojeando el resto del camino. Pronto llegué a otro muro de arbustos. Me costó bastante trabajo pasar por encima de él con el pie así, pero lo logré finalmente. Al otro lado, se encontraba un gran círculo de tierra lisa y oscura. La vegetación no era visible en ningún punto interno del círculo, pero se amontonaba a su alrededor, creando su límite. Mis ojos tardaron un rato en acostumbrarse a ese nuevo descenso de la intensidad lumínica. Cuando al fin pude enfocar bien, me llamó la atención un tramo de suelo más oscuro que el resto.

– "Allí hay algo"- me dijo mi subconsciente, y temiéndome lo peor, fui a echarle un vistazo.

Con gran pesar, fui testigo de la materialización de mis temores. Allí, boca arriba, con el cuello girado hacia un lado y los brazos junto al cuerpo, estaba Draco.

- ¡Malfoy!- le grité asustada, agachándome a su lado- ¡Qué te han hecho¡Quién ha sido¡Me los cargaré a todos!

Cogí su muñeca y, con dos dedos, le tomé el pulso. Su corazón ya se había parado. Para cerciorarme de que no se lo había tomado mal, repetí el proceso en su cuello y pecho. También me acerqué a su cara, pero no noté su respiración.

– No, no, no- dije con un hilo de voz, notando las lágrimas surgir en mis ojos- No puedes haber... Vas a levantarte. Sé que vas a hacerlo. Y cuando lo hagas, te daré una colleja por darme estos sustos. ¡He dicho que te levantarás!

Hinqué un puño en el suelo, con impotencia.

- ¿Levántate, vale? Cuando cuente tres te pondrás en pie y... ¡Oh, Dios, no va a levantarse¡Nunca más lo hará!

– Vaya, vaya. Una vez más, la presa acude al cebo. Lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde para tu amiguito. Y puede que también para ti. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

**La Peye Malfoy**


	17. Capítulo 17

Er… Holas… u K tal estáis? Jejeje… (Miles de ojos asesinos se clavan en La Peye). Er… en realidad yo no soy La Peye… Soy su doble u (si, como si colara xD).

Basta de paranoias mías xD Antes que nada siento muchísimo la larga espera para algo que ya está escrito… Ni yo misma me explico cómo he podido tardar tanto en actualizar. Supongo que ha sido un cúmulo de nuevas obsesiones (Naruto para ser más exactos xD) y los estudios (bachiller es más difícil de lo que pensaba --u Ouch).

Pero weno, aquí estoy una vez más. Y para recompensaros, os vuelvo a dejar dos caps! (abucheos se oyen en la sala). Ya, ya sé que no os sirve xD Pero algo es algo.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta… Si este es el cap 17 y el siguiente el 18… Sólo me quedan tres más para acabar la historia! Ahhhhh! (Creo que tenía 21, aunque ahora mismo no estoy muy segura).

Y eso… Habéis visto Hp4? Es la puta caña! Para mí ha sido la mejor de todas (después de la decepción de la tercera…).

Bueno, bueno, ya no me enrollo más. Respondo reviews y os dejo con los caps!

* * *

**  
Reviews: **

_Clawy: _Wolas! Bienvenida! Me encanta conocer a nuevas y encantadoras personas que siguen mi fic:D:D Bueno, siento haberte dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo… Pero aquí tienes dos caps! Besos! Y gracias por tu review!

**_IratyScry: _**Wenasss! Ya veo que tienes nuevo nick! xD Sí, la verdad es k soy bastante radikal xDDDD Cosas de la vida. Así k te liaste con uno, eh! (dios, no debe hacer tiempo ya de eso xD) Pues yo corté con mi novio el viernes, justamente el día k cumplíamos los 4 meses xDDD Ya te contaré si eso. Besos!

**_IratíScry:_** Wolas de nuevo! xD Juasss. Pues la verdad es k no recuerdo en k cap t quedaste… Así k tendrás k ir leyendo al menos algo pa ver si te acuerdas xD Muajajajaja soy cruel :P Er… creo k lo k mencionabas aún no había pasao… xD Espero k los lectores no lean los reviews, xk sino… pedazo spoiler k les has metio! xDDDDD En fin, cosas k pasan xD Gracias por tus reviews! Besos!

**_Mish1: _**Sí… hay k ver este Draco… xDDD Gracias x tu review! Besos!

**_Mish1: _**Recuérdame k siga leyendo tu fic el de Shadowy Dreams, k joder, tngo una memoria k da asko… xD Gracias x tu review!

**_ElyChan: _**Wow O.o Un poco más y me escribes el quijote en lugar de un review! xD La verdad es k me había propuesto eso de publicar más a menudo, xo náh, no tngo remedio xD Lo de descalorificar me lo inventé, de hecho, el word me lo acaba de detectar como falta ortográfica xD Puff, las parejitas así son odiosas xD No las soporto. Y sí, yo también le habría sacado los ojos a Malfoy, aunque los hubieses guardado, que los tiene preciosos xD Lo de por qué nunca llamaron a Amy de Hogwarts, no te lo voy a revelar aún… xD Lo siento. Yo también amo a los Hobbits! (L)(L) Juasss xD Me temo que Samara y la fantasma de mi historia son algo diferentes… xo sí, podría tener cierto parecido xD Si quieres ver su aspecto, déjame tu e-mail y te mando un dibujo que me hizo una lectora y amiga mía En fín, no puedo decirte quién es el ser, ya lo sabrás xD Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero k ya te mejoraras de la amigdalitis y hicieras bien el examen. Besos!

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el cap.

* * *

****

Capítulo 17. 

La nada; el sentimiento más extraño e inquietante que había probado en mi vida. Un vacío espiritual, mental, espacial y temporal; el gran paréntesis vital completo; el silencio eterno. Durante ese proceso de transición no era, no sentía, no pensaba... Simplemente no existía. Y sin embargo, podía ser lo que quisiera; el agua, la brisa del mar..., aquella flor entre tantas iguales dentro de un jardín recóndito...

Pero lo que yo quería, mi más profundo e inconsciente deseo, era no ser. Sólo eso. Quedarme así para siempre. No tener que pisar esa realidad que en verdad nunca había vivido; no tener que ver cosas que para nada me servían; no tener que ser alguien a quien ya no recordaba; no tener que añorar una vida que detestaba tan sólo por el hecho de que mi presente era aún peor que el pasado.  
Todo eso eran cosas superficiales, fragmentos de recuerdos incoherentes que poco a poco se iban borrando de mí. Y quería que se borraran para siempre, quedando así perdidos en el inexistente espacio junto con mi personalidad, mi vida y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Ya no habría Amy, ni Lee, ni cada uno de esos nombres insignificantes que las personas se empeñaban en adjudicarme. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Con cualquier nombre habría sido lo mismo; pequeños jirones de humo formando lo que la gente llama "alma"; millones de células constituyendo un cuerpo que de todas formas habría de consumirse con el tiempo. ¿Para qué esperar entonces¿Para qué intrigarse por la muerte¿Para qué temerla?  
Yo ya había visto lo que era; la nada.

No había ningún Dios que me felicitara por haberlo hecho bien, por no cometer ningún crimen ni pecado; ni nubecillas de caramelo flotando por doquier; ni pequeños angelitos sonrientes que me guiaran por el lugar. Tampoco estaba allí Satán, sonriendo lascivamente, celebrando mis malos actos; ni había fuego refulgente esperando bajo mis pies; ni esclavos del más allá guiándome a la hoguera eterna. Lo único que había, era no haber nada.

_-_ _¿Están ya los preparativos?_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pese a que no deseaba hacerlo. Esa voz me había sacado de mi estado ausente, y puesto que ya no podría haber vuelto a él por mucho que lo intentara, mejor era volver a la realidad cuanto antes. No había llegado a entender del todo la frase, pero dijera lo que dijese, allí no había nadie que pudiera haberla pronunciado. ¿O tal vez sí? No veía.

Intenté centrarme un poco. Preguntas como _"¿quién soy?", "¿dónde estoy?" o  
"¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?", _acudían a mi mente en grupos de 8 como mínimo. Realmente me sentía muy perdida.

Y sin darme cuenta, mi vista pareció volver a recordar en qué consistía su función. Poco a poco pude ver un vestido blanco que cubría mi cuerpo, vendas enrolladas en torno a mis muñecas y tobillos, cuerdas que me ataban al tronco de un alto árbol... y finalmente el suelo, 6 metros por debajo.

El vértigo se fue apoderando de mi mente.

_- Zabinni, Lestrange... Atenla._

La misma voz de nuevo. Esta vez sonaba aún más fría y parecía más real. Pero allí seguía sin haber nadie, y el miedo comenzaba a azotarme los órganos.

- ¿Qué hago?

Me observé las manos. Siempre he tenido las muñecas excesivamente delgadas, por lo que pude desatarme fácilmente escurriéndolas bajo las cuerdas. Ya desatada, y sintiéndome segura con la última cuerda, la cual me agarraba por la cintura, me dispuse a buscar una manera de salir de allí ilesa.

– Lo cual es improbable- decidí inmediatamente- Muy improbable.

Y entonces caí en las vendas. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Me quité una cuidadosamente, desenrollándola vuelta a vuelta hasta que se convirtió en un hilo suelto que pendía de mi mano. Mis dedos se abrieron de repente, dejándola caer ondeando en el aire. Por suerte no llegó al suelo, sino que quedó enganchada en mi pie, y me apresuré a cogerla como pude y a volver a ponerla en su anterior sitio. ¿La razón de mi pequeño sobresalto? Lo que escondían. Mi muñeca aparecía cortada por la parte de las venas, mostrando una cicatriz inusual y con muy mal aspecto. La sangre seca se agolpaba alrededor de la marca, dándole la forma de un rayo.

El susto me duró varios segundos.

– _Pásame el puñal, Malfoy._

Malfoy... Recordaba ese nombre. Sabía que lo había oído antes. No tenía constancia de dónde, ni de quién era, sólo lo conocía de algo. Con cada frase que pronunciaba esa voz, mi desconcierto iba en aumento, pero también mis recuerdos. El cerebro se me iba llenando a partes. Conversaciones, nombres, caras... Incluso sueños de hacía más de dos años. Nunca antes me había percatado de la gran capacidad de almacenamiento que tiene nuestra mente. Nos suele pasar desapercibido, como tantas cosas esenciales en la vida. Y es en momentos como éste, después de una experiencia paranormal, cuando nos damos cuenta de todos esos minúsculos detalles que conforman nuestra existencia.

_-_ _¿Para qué la necesita, señor?_

_– Es una bruja, y por lo tanto nuestro último y más importante sacrificio. Malfoy, muy amablemente, me desveló ese pequeño detalle justo antes de... JAJAJAJAJAJA._

La cabeza me retumbó con esa horrible carcajada. Era una mezcla entre el ladrido de un perro furioso, la risa de una hiena y el grito de una banshee. La onda producida me recorrió cada neurona durante más de cinco minutos, y pensé que nunca acabaría. Pero tan súbitamente como había venido, desapareció, dejándome sumida en el más absoluto silencio del bosque.

La palabra bruja había sido la llave para devolverme la cordura, al menos toda la que había llegado a poseer en mi corta vida. De repente recordé quién era, de dónde venía, por qué estaba allí... Las conversaciones que oía continuamente pertenecían al período de tiempo que había pasado inconsciente, que sin explicación posible habían quedado almacenadas en mi cerebro como si realmente las hubiese oído y procesado. Pude ver claramente a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, un chico pálido y de ojos grises, con el pelo rubio e impecable. Recordé todas nuestras discusiones de esos días, la forma que tenía de sonreír y burlarse, su caminar altivo... Y su voz, que antes me parecía tan fría y calculadora, pero que ahora añoraba con todas mis fuerzas. Sí, echaba de menos al chico y todos sus defectos, por muy malos que fueran. Dicen que hay personas que nacen para romper la monotonía; yo sabía que él era una de esas personas.

El último recuerdo que llegó a mí fue el de verle tirado en el suelo, inerte... No pude reprimir una lágrima cuando me vi intentando reanimarle, cuando le tomé el pulso y no pude encontrárselo, cuando me acerqué para oír su inexistente respiración...

– Tal vez tú no naciste para ser bueno...

Y entonces llegó el recuerdo de esa voz fría, de notar esa sensación punzante en todas mis extremidades antes de que la cabeza me diera mil vueltas y cayera tendida en el suelo. Luego ya todo era confusión, fragmentos incoherentes como esas escuetas frases referidas a mi persona, el frío de la hoja de un puñal sobre mi piel, o el olor a azufre seco que aún podía percibir como si penetrara por mis fosas nasales en ese instante.

Sentí más miedo que nunca antes en mi vida. Malfoy estaba muerto, no podía salir de allí, y para colmo aún había algo que no me cuadraba, instantes pasados que habían desaparecido de mi alcance. Recordaba haber estado con Draco cerca de un lago, haber soñado algo mientras dormía en la cabaña del viejo loco, haber conocido a alguien... Y todas esas escenas estaban incompletas.

De repente noté un breve temblor en mi pecho. Tanteé con mi mano derecha hasta agarrar una fina cadena dorada. De ella colgaba una llave que posiblemente había visto antes¿pero cuándo? Vibraba un poco.

– _Te la di yo._

Miré hacia el frente, sorprendida. Allí había algo, una mancha clara y lúcida. La silueta era la de una chica, con voz conocida, quien me miraba fijamente mediante dos puntitos amarillos.

- ¿Qu-quién eres t-tú?- atiné a preguntar.

Nunca obtuve la respuesta, puesto que repentinamente noté que la cuerda que me mantenía sujeta se aflojaba. Al momento sentí cómo caía, gritando a viva voz, pero antes de llegar al suelo, una fría mano me agarró por la muñeca. Ambas aterrizamos suavemente en tierra firme.

- _Debes huir_- me dijo al soltarme.

Yo la miré extrañada.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- le pregunté algo reacia a creer sus palabras.

Ella se apartó un poco de mí.

– _Sólo hazlo_- murmuró.

Aguardé un momento, mientras mi cerebro se llenaba por completo. Ya recordaba la cajita del sueño, que más tarde se había convertido en un espejo singular, y el momento en el que me había dado la llave.

- ¿Para qué sirve?- interrogué con curiosidad, acariciando con un dedo su superficie lisa y pulida.

– _No tiene ningún fin. Simplemente actúa por sí sola._

Arrugué la nariz. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Para algo me había dado la llave¿no¿O sólo era un regalo? No pude averiguarlo.

Pero al momento siguiente se me olvidó la llave, ya que había llegado a mí el último recuerdo que me quedaba.

- Eres tú¿verdad? Me refiero a... la chica de las fotos que vi en esa casa. Eres tú, lo sé. ¿Vivías allí?

Nuestra sesión de revelaciones quedó interrumpida de improvisto. La chica desapareció, y tras el _"¡plof!"_ que produjo, pude oír unos pasos que se acercaban. Aún con la mente medio dormida, el cuerpo entumecido y algún que otro dolor no localizado, eché a correr hacia el arbusto más cercano y me escondí tras él, observando atentamente el panorama por los huecos que quedaban entre hoja y hoja.

Dos hombres bien altos, de negro impoluto y con capuchas en la cabeza, caminaban aprisa en dirección al árbol donde yo me encontraba atada supuestamente. Sonreí al imaginarme sus caras cuando se percataron de que yo había desaparecido. Durante un rato permanecieron parados en el sitio, paralizados por la sorpresa. Luego, uno de ellos que ya se había recuperado de la primera impresión, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando una posible salida. Hubo un instante en el que observó fijamente el arbusto, mostrando una máscara blanca que cubría su rostro, escondiendo sus facciones. Después se dispuso a examinar el suelo, intentando ver en él mis huellas marcando el camino que había seguido. Contuve la respiración momentáneamente, creyendo que mis décadas de vida restantes se habían reducido a un par de segundos, pero suspiré aliviada cuando el hombre se incorporó y le hizo una señal a su compañero para que se marcharan. Y, produciendo otro famoso _"¡plof!"_, desaparecieron del lugar.

– "Joder, qué manera de acojonar a la gente".

Eché un vistazo a mi espalda. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento me sorprenderían por detrás, lo cual no hacía más que afianzar mi fama de paranoica. Tardé un buen rato en atreverme a salir de mi escondite.

– Qué pena que se hayan desaparecido...- dije fastidiada, pero al momento tuve que retractarme- ... aunque vinieron andando...

Una pequeña bombilla se había encendido en mi cabecita desorientada.

– Huellas- musité, tocando la hierba mojada por la escarcha.

Los "invitados", dada su fuerza y corpulencia, habían hundido tanto la hierba que podía ver las marcas de sus pies perfectamente. Me costó poco seguirlas, y a medida que avanzaba por un camino libre y despejado, me sentía con más fuerzas y aumentaba mi velocidad.

Aún así tardé un buen rato en recorrer aproximadamente la mitad, antes de tener que parar y sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano. Mi respiración era agitada y muy desproporcionada.

– Me estoy haciendo vieja para estas cosas...

Inconscientemente, me llevé la mano a la llave. Con un pequeño tirón, arranqué la cadena de mi cuello, y observé detenidamente el objeto que descansaba en mi palma. A pesar de la poca luz, su brillo nunca disminuía. Daba pequeños destellos plateados y de diversos colores, convirtiendo los elementos cercanos en alegres racimos coloridos. Seguía sin saber para qué servía, pero al menos me transmitía paz y seguridad en mí misma. No estaba pasando un momento fácil, ni mucho menos, lo que me hacía sentir tan insignificante como una diminuta pulga perdida entre el pelaje de un gran bulldog.

– _No me hiciste caso._

La chica apareció por detrás del tronco donde yo apoyaba la espalda, caminando de puntillas entre bonitas flores violeta. Se agachó un momento, y agarrando con dos dedos el pétalo de una, lo arrancó con cuidado, colocándoselo después en el pelo. Lo siguiente fue verdaderamente sorprendente. Una vez acogido entre los mechones ondulados de su negro pelo, el pétalo se convirtió en un pincho más para su corona de alambre.

- ¿Hacerte caso?- le pregunté yo, cogiendo a mi vez una de las flores para ver si encontraba el truco; pero eran tan normales como las rosas de mi jardín.

– _Te dije que huyeras... y sigues aquí. ¿Por qué?_

Buena pregunta¿por qué no le había hecho caso¿Por qué la otra vez tampoco se lo hice?

– No lo sé- respondí sinceramente con un prolongado suspiro.

– _No le debes nada_- alegó ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿A quién?- me extrañé.

– _A ÉL._

- ¿Te refieres... a Draco?

– _Ajá._

Volví a suspirar, pasando de nuevo la cadena por mi cuello y echando el cierre.

- ¿Y por qué siento que sí se lo debo?

– _Eso me lo deberías responder tú a mí..._

Recapacité un poco, mirándome las manos como si en ellas fuera a encontrar escrita la respuesta tal que una chuleta en un examen.

– Supongo que lo siento porque es así; le debo el haber cambiado radicalmente mi vida, el haberme cambiado a mí misma...

- _... el haber entrado en tu corazón..._

- ¿Eh?

Una vez más, desaparecía en el momento oportuno. Me puse en pie de un salto, y miré hacia todos lados. Ni rastro de ella.

- ¿Por qué siempre me dejas así?- bufé al cielo, molesta.

– _Por que tú eres la que debes responderte a esas cuestiones..._

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan ciertas sus palabras?

– Será mejor que prosiga mi camino... y que piense un poco. Por una vez no me hará mal.

* * *

**  
La Peye Malfoy**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18. **

Pensar... Cuánto costaba hacerlo cuando se trataba de asuntos esenciales. Podía pasarme horas contemplando la Luna llena que en esos momentos hacía compañía al solitario cielo, dándole claridad y armonía al conjunto de elementos que constituían el período llamado "noche". Y durante todo ese tiempo que pasara contemplándola, mis pensamientos no llegarían más allá de lo referido a ese momento, a lo que me habría gustado pasarlo en otro lugar y atada a otras circunstancias, y a cuánto añoraba aquellas noches de aburrimiento extremo que pasaba tumbada en el sofá junto a mis padres. También podía pensar en la tranquilidad pasmosa que adquiría el bosque justo después del anochecer, en cómo había cambiado mi vida radicalmente, en... miles de cosas. Pero¿realmente era eso lo que quería¿Pensar?

– _Ahí radica tu problema. No sabes lo que quieres... _

Seguía oyendo la voz impertinente de esa chica, quien sin haberse dignado a volver a dejarse ver, se tomaba demasiadas molestias en hacer absurdos comentarios que me confundían aún más.

_– Si al menos lo intentaras..._

¡Claro que lo intentaba! Lo había intentando más de 100 veces, pero lo único que lograba sacar en claro después de media hora de cavilaciones y una docena de ataques de ansiedad, pánico y risa, era una palabra.

– Y no es cierta...

-_ ¿Segura? _

La chica acababa de aparecer, silenciosa, por detrás del muro de arbustos. Al sentarse sobre éste, su vestido cayó con gracia sobre sus rodillas, y me pareció algo tan real que hasta pude notar la suave seda rozando mi propia piel.

– _Sé sincera contigo misma. Reconoce al menos que hay algo que te preocupa más aún que la muerte de Malfoy y tu propio destino. _

– Tal vez resulte que no hay nada más que me preocupe, que no tenga nada que reconocer.

La chica pegó un gracioso salto y cayó al suelo de puntillas.

– _Te enseñaré algo_- anunció mientras se me acercaba y cogía mis manos- _Pero prométeme que te lo tomarás en serio. _

Iba a replicar que no prometería nada de antemano, pero antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca, sentí como si de repente me elevara en el aire y luego volviera a caer.

_- ¿Te suena?_- me preguntó con voz queda, señalando con uno de sus finos dedos algo que había más allá, en el suelo.

Mi mirada se ensombreció repentinamente.

– No, otra vez no, por favor...

El corazón me dio un vuelco, y sentí que mis fuerzas se escapaban con el viento. Para no caer al suelo y acabar desmayándome, hice acopio del poco valor que me quedaba y me senté con mucho cuidado en la hierba húmeda, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerme tranquila y ser fuerte.

- ¿Por qué me enseñas... esto?- inquirí casi en un susurro- ¿Acaso... acaso no tengo suficiente con verlo una vez?

La chica negó con un gesto de cabeza.

– _Debes entender... _

¿Entender qué? Ya había entendido más que suficiente por esa noche. Me merecía un respiro.

Pero al parecer, la chica no compartía mi opinión, puesto que comenzó una especie de interrogatorio.

- _¿Qué sentiste al verle ahí tirado? _

Mientras buscaba una respuesta coherente, miré la tenue imagen de las estrellas que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles. El cielo estaba bien acompañado esa noche, al igual que mis sentimientos, haciéndose compañía los unos a los otros tan cerca que me era imposible separarlos del resto. Y no lograba encontrar el apropiado, uno que explicara a la perfección lo que sentía.

– Supongo que miedo- respondí finalmente, confusa- Un miedo irracional que no he llegado a comprender...

- _¿Estás segura?_

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y visualicé la imagen, clara y nítida. Observarla así era menos doloroso, aunque seguía sintiendo el mismo vacío inexplicable que me oprimía el pecho. ¿Sería eso lo que quería oír ella?

– Me sentí vacía- dije con sinceridad- Como si una parte de mí se hubiese ido con el alma de...

No seguí hablando, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

A juzgar por el brillo de su cara difusa, supuse que la chica sonreía.

– _Bien_- dijo postrándose frente a mí- _Muy bien..._

Allí, estando a escasos centímetros de mi cara, dio un paso atrás y alargó su brazo derecho. Pude ver cómo su mano, casi transparente, me pasaba varias veces por delante de los ojos, y cuando la retiró ya no estabamos en el bosque.

– La casa de Johnny- musité sorprendida, observando el desierto pasillo.  
Me incorporé, algo más repuesta. Ella se había sentado encima de la misma mesa que la otra vez, y señalaba el suelo con insistencia, estirando su dedo índice, fino y alargado. La tira de venda se le enrollaba alrededor con una naturalidad impresionante, como si tuviera vida propia. Parecía una blanca serpiente en la rama de un árbol joven.

– _Coge la foto. _

Yo le obedecí, sin comprender qué pretendía con aquello.

– _Ahora mírala. _

- ¿Para qué? La otra vez no ví nada.

– _Nunca llegaste a mirarla..._

Asentí. Cierto, justo en el momento en que la cogía, había oído la pelea de Johnny y...

Alejé esos recuerdos y miré la foto.

– En blanco- me encogí de hombros- A lo mejor sólo podéis verla los espíritus...

Pero ella negó.

– _Aún no estás preparada. _

Chasqueó sus dedos y el pasillo desapareció. Fue como ver una película a cámara rápida: las lozas se convertían en hierba, las paredes en aire, y donde antes había estado la mesa ahora se encontraba un gran matorral verde.

– _No sigas_- me dijo una voz suplicante.

La chica estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Por qué? Dame una razón coherente y te aseguro que volveré por donde vine.

– _No puedo... _

– En ese caso, seguiré adelante.

– _En ese caso, buena suerte. _

"¡Plof!"

Suspiré.

– Tal vez no haya sido del todo sincera contigo. Tal vez no.

Pasé por encima del muro. Ya en el otro lado, me asomé, de puntillas, echando una vista atrás.

– Iré donde me lleve el destino, aunque eso suponga no volver nunca.

Busqué en mi pecho la llave, la agarré y la alcé, mirando al cielo.

– Adiós, chica. Y gracias.

Y tras besar la llave y volver a guardarla bajo mi ropa para que nadie la viera, me interné en el Claro de los Muertos, como recordaba que él lo llamaba.

Lo que vi allí se me quedará grabado en la memoria para el resto de mi vida. Delante tenía toda una secta, compuesta por más de dos docenas de individuos vestidos con largas túnicas, capuchas sobre sus cabezas y máscaras ocultando sus rostros; todo de negro impoluto. Celebraban algo así como un rito, reunidos en círculo, pronunciando una retahíla de palabras en un idioma extraño, parecido al latín. A turnos, se inclinaban ante algo que se encontraba en el centro, estático. No podía ver de qué se trataba desde mi posición, así que me acerqué unos metros, en total silencio. Los cánticos que entonaban se hacían cada vez más terroríficos, ascendiendo como la nota más alta de un tenor y descendiendo hasta convertirse apenas en un susurro silbante. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. Me sentía pequeña e insignificante allí, pero por alguna extraña razón había perdido todo miedo a explorar el terreno ajeno. Lo único que me daba un poco de respeto eran las voces guturales que me rodeaban. Todos parecían encontrarse en un trance espiritual que rayaba en la hipnosis.

Cuando me disponía a probar su lucidez, y no había mejor manera que pasando descaradamente entre dos de ellos, el sonido cesó. Me quedé rígida, reduciendo mi respiración a un leve intercambio de aires. Uno de los hombres de la primera fila dio  
un paso al frente.

– _Nuestro Señor ha vuelto_- anunció, y acto seguido, se inclinó.

El resto de personas se sumieron en el silencio, inclinándose también. En el medio del círculo, se alzó otro encapuchado, mucho más alto y aterrador que el resto. Con pose imponente, se bajó la capucha, y creí que había desenmascarado al mismo diablo. Blanco como la nieve, casi transparente... ojos color del fuego... y esa voz.  
Ahogué un grito.

_"Vaya, vaya. Una vez más, la presa acude al cebo. Lástima que ya sea demasiado tarde para tu amiguito. Y puede que para ti también. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA." _

La frase resonó en mi cabeza, con eco, y una furia incontenible se apoderó de mis actos. No pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en el riesgo, simplemente eché a andar decidida, pasando entre ellos como si fueran árboles, empujando a varios para poder hacerme paso. Ignoré olímpicamente las decenas de pares de ojos que se clavaban en mí, atónitos; yo sólo podía verle a él, ese ser despreciable que había causado todo aquello. Sin conocer su nombre, sin haber oído hablar de él previamente, me planté a un escaso metro de distancia y le miré desafiante. El rojo y el negro chocaron con violencia.

– _Hola, pequeña_- dijo en un susurro escalofriante, componiendo una horrenda mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa- _¿Has dormido bien?_

Su tono me erizó el vello de los brazos, pero me mantuve altiva, sosteniendo siempre su mirada. Dicen que la mayoría de las veces el odio y el valor pasean de la mano. Yo pude comprobar cuán cierto era.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere¿Cuál es su propósito?- le pregunté directamente, sin rodeos, sin pararme a pensar la reacción que podría tener.

- _¿Que qué es lo que quiero?_- soltó una carcajada que bien habría asustado a todo  
un ejército- _No me conoces¿eh, pequeña?_

– Exacto. Pero ése no es un punto que quiera tratar contigo. Sinceramente, tu personalidad me importa un soberano carajo. Lo único que quiero de ti, y porque no hay más remedio, son cuatro cosas: 1. Deja de llamarme pequeña si no quieres quedarte sin descendencia. 2. Que me respondas a la pregunta. 3. Que vuelva a ver a Draco caminando con toda tranquilidad como si nada hubiese pasado. Y 4. Matarte lenta y cruelmente.

Me impresionó un poco que escuchara todo lo que le dije sin interrumpir, pero dada la seriedad del asunto, ni siquiera me paré a pensar mucho en ello. Simplemente esperé su respuesta; los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

_– Querida, me temo que eso no va a ser posible-_ terció con voz falsamente melosa-_ ¿Ves a todos esos hombrecillos de allí? Pues bien, están de mi parte. Y a no ser que debajo de esa apariencia frágil e indefensa escondas una fuerza monumental, lo cual dudo, no conseguirás matarnos a todos. _

– Lo sé, no soy idiota.

_– En ese caso, sabrás que estás en desventaja. _

– Ajá.

_– Y que para ganar es necesario tener ventaja. _

– Ajá.

_– Por lo cual, es imposible que salgas victoriosa._

– Ajá.

_– Pero, aún así, te atreves a venir aquí y desafiarme. _

– Ajá.

- _¿Y bien¿Qué piensas hacer? _

Una muy buena pregunta, sí señor. Estaba claro que no podía quedarme parada, ni tampoco dar marcha atrás. Mi conciencia nunca me lo perdonaría. Y eso sin mencionar al fantasma de Draco... no quería ni pensar lo que me haría.

Sorprendida, me llevé una mano al pecho, donde reposaba la llave. Pero esta vez no la buscaba a ella, sino algo más profundo, algo que no podía ser visto, algo que no era material. ¿Cómo había podido hablar así de la muerte de Draco¿Cómo podía tomármela tan a la ligera? En ese momento fui plenamente consciente de lo que significaba aquello. Supe a ciencia cierta que ya no oiría más su voz, ni reiría con sus comentarios sarcásticos, ni discutiríamos por cualquier jilipollez. Ni siquiera podría verle una vez más y despedirme de él...

Las fuerzas me flaquearon terriblemente, y temí que se fuera a caer esa máscara de valentía que me había empeñado en mostrar, que las lágrimas que empezaban a acudir a mis ojos acabaran por salir, que no lograra contener mis sentimientos y todo lo que había hecho finalmente no sirviera para nada. La voz se quebró en mi garganta, y creí que no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra, que esta vez no saldría bien parada con uno de mis comentarios inteligentes.

– Bueno... Supongo que me querríais para algo- improvisé con la voz ligeramente temblorosa- De lo contrario ya habríais acabado conmigo. Y por lo tanto... No puedes matarme. Eso, amigo mío, creo que es una gran ventaja.

- _¿Me esstáss retando?- _siseó, provocando que varios perdigones de su asquerosa saliva fueran a parar justamente a mi cara.

Me los limpié rápidamente con el torso del brazo, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar mientras veía cómo la venda iba quedando empapada. Una de dos, o no había calculado bien las magnitudes del "baño", o su saliva tenía el misterioso poder de multiplicarse y expandirse.

- _¿Me estás retando?- _repitió con los dientes apretados, esta vez sin esmerarse tanto en el siseo, por suerte para mi estómago.

– Mmm... Un poco.

En su rostro, o lo que fuera esa masa blanca y amorfa, aparecieron una especie de surcos, parecidos a las grietas en el cemento. El agujero que tenía por boca se ladeó hasta que una de sus comisuras casi se juntó con uno de los orificios que hacía las veces de nariz.

_– Nunca he dejado que niñatas como tú tengan el valor de retarme, aunque pensándolo bien... el punto 3 es bastante interesante¿no creéis, chicos? _

Me giré justo a tiempo para ver a todos los encapuchados asintiendo. ¿Me iban a conceder uno de mis deseos? Sonaba demasiado fácil para ser cierto... Más aún tratándose del deseo del que se trataba; revivir a Draco...No, decididamente, las cosas no cuadraban.

– _Zabinni, Parkinson... ¿Haríais el honor de traerlo aquí? _

En la primera fila se produjo un gran revuelo, y dos personas más bajas que el resto se adelantaron, pasaron por mi lado sin mirarme y echaron a andar bosque adentro. Un minuto después trajeron un bulto, parecido a un montón de ropa negra y sucia. Entre las arrugas que producía la tela, pude distinguir un hilo color dorado, y entonces comprendí de qué se trataba. O mejor dicho, de quién.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerle!- grité más furiosa que nunca, sintiéndome tonta al instante.

Estaba muerto. ¿Qué importaba ya lo que le hicieran? No había nada peor que eso. Ni siquiera iba a sentirlo ya.

Y un segundo después tuve que recriminarme por tales pensamientos. Lo que más había apreciado Malfoy en vida, y de lo que más había alardeado, era su orgullo, y yo no podía dejar que ahora que había muerto se lo pisotearan como si cualquier cosa.

– "Toda persona merece morir con dignidad y seguir conservándola eternamente. Es lo único que nos queda cuando nos vamos; si también nos privan de ello¿qué seremos?"

– _No voy a hacerle nada que no hayas pedido que haga... _

Ese par de pupilas rojas taladraron por largo rato la mancha negra que se extendía a mi espalda. De vez en cuando parecían pararse en mí, y luego volvían a su estudio. Debían buscar a alguien. Tras una larga observación, volvió a centrarse en mis ojos y sonrió con malicia.

– _Lucius¿te importaría concederle el deseo a esta señorita?_

– Con mucho gusto, maestro.

Automáticamente miré el cuerpo de Malfoy. A su lado se había acercado uno de los encapuchados, quien en ese momento se agachaba para colocarle bien la túnica. Lo levantó con cuidado, alisó las arrugas que se producían en la capa que colgaba a su espalda y en la capucha que reposaba sobre ésta, y finalmente lo depositó en el suelo. Una vez de pie, sacó un palo de su bolsillo y murmuró algo inteligible, apuntándole con él.

Me costó unos segundos comprender que no se trataba de un simple palo.

- ¿Por qué usa la magia con él¿Por qué¿Qué demonios pretendéis!

– _Querías que caminara¿no?_

Me volví a fijar en su cuerpo, o al menos lo intenté; el suelo aparecía desierto.

- ¿Pero qué...¿Dónde...?

Busqué como una loca en todas direcciones, arrastrando mi mirada por encima de cada hierba del césped. No lograba ver más que un verdor oscuro, producto de la noche.

– _Quizá deberías subir un poco más la mirada..._

Tragué saliva dificultosamente, como si un nudo me oprimiera la garganta y me la dejara reducida apenas al espacio que ocupa un dedo delgado. El sudor frío ya empapaba mi frente, resbalando algunas gotas por mi cara y haciéndome sentir un ligero escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Asustada, fui subiendo la mirada poco a poco, demorándome lo más posible para no ver algo de lo que más tarde me arrepintiera. Y allí estaba él, las piernas produciendo movimientos poco naturales, la barbilla golpeando su pecho, los párpados caídos, y la capa originando ondas bruscas.

Tuve el impulso de correr hacia él, de pegarle una buena ostia para luego reír y comenzar una larga discusión de sarcasmo. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, una pequeña neurona se activó en mi cerebro y corrió a avisarme; todo era una trampa.

- ¿Lo habéis hechizado?- pregunté con resentimiento.

– _Sólo un poco._

El cuerpo de Malfoy cayó al suelo. Su pelo rubio fue a parar a un montoncito de flores secas que habían sido colocadas justo en el límite del valle, rodeándolo, separándolo del mundo exterior. Moviendo la vista un par de centímetros, pude ver dos sombras negras que caminaban de forma extraña, como levantando sus túnicas que producían un siniestro ruido, parecido a algo rasgándose. Agudicé más el oído y pude comprobar que me equivocaba; no eran sus túnicas las que producían el sonido, sino sus propias cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- inquirí con cierto recelo, mirándolas de reojo.

Cada vez se alejaban más del cuerpo de Malfoy, siguiendo el rastro de hojas.

- _¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que has dado justo en el clavo?_- sonrió él.

– Insinúas que... ¡Es absurdo!

En este último verano había visto casi de todo, pero ya creer en demonios era demasiado para mi cordura.

- _¿Entonces cómo explicas eso?- _me dijo señalando el cielo.

– El cielo siempre ha est... ¿Qué ha pasado!

– _Nada, pequeña. Simplemente hemos hecho unos minúsculos retoques. ¿Te gustan?_

* * *

****

La Peye Malfoy 


	19. Capítulo 19

En vista de que soy lo peor a la hora de responder reviews y que tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo y ganas en este momento, he decidido dejaros el capítulo sin más, porque a este paso sino os podéis morir esperando a que actualice…

Así pues muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews (o por leer esto simplemente) y aquí tenéis el capítulo 19, después de tanto tiempo prometiéndolo Espero que no os defraude…

* * *

**Capítulo 19.**

A lo largo de mi vida había desarrollado un inexplicable pavor hacia la palabra "infinito". Sentía un gran pánico ante todo aquello que no tuviera un límite bien definido. Pero el miedo que sentí al mirar el cielo era imposible de describir con palabras. Tuve la necesidad de aferrarme a algo, de agarrarme fuertemente para que la inmensidad no me tragara.

Lo peor de todo fue que no tenía nada a lo que echar mano, así que no me quedó más remedio que contentarme con apartar la mirada y acariciar la llave. Decididamente, ése no era el mundo que yo conocía.

¿Cuántas veces habría mirado el cielo aquella noche? Tras esta última visión, me pareció que todas esas observaciones del firmamento las había soñado. ¿Quizá nunca había visto cómo era realmente¿Tal vez no había querido ver su verdadera naturaleza? En ese momento dudaba de todo.

Un sonoro carraspeo me hizo volver a la realidad. Subí la cabeza, doblando el cuello al máximo, y abrí los ojos con decisión. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua me golpearon las mejillas suavemente, a la vez que ante mis ojos se abría un abanico de gases arremolinados.

El color azul marino de la noche aparecía sustituido por cientos de agujeros blancos, vacíos, rodeados por grandes masas rojas que se revolvían bruscamente, adquiriendo formas imposibles. Las diminutas estrellas formaban rápidas espirales que giraban sobre sí mismas hasta perderse en la nada. De la luna no quedaba rastro alguno.

– _Precioso¿verdad? Sí, casi tan reconfortante como el olor a sangre fresca por las mañanas_- su carcajada se amplificó como si hubiera eco.

Yo era incapaz de articular palabra. Mis ojos iban pasando de un lugar a otro sin saber dónde posarse; los encapuchados que tenía a mi espalda, el ser plantado ante mí, las sombras moviéndose, el cuerpo de...

Volví a fijarme en él, intentando evadirme del resto. Sintiéndome como un zombie, eché a andar dando tumbos, y una vez hube salvado la distancia que nos separaba, me agaché a su lado. Unos pequeños pétalos sobresalían debajo de su cara, y apartándola un poco, fui capaz de arrancar una de las flores.

– Mortoflorias...- suspiré apesadumbrada- Y están abiertas...

– _Así que conoces la especie... Curiosa naturaleza. Actúan según la vitalidad de quien las toca. _

Aplasté la flor con mi mano y me puse en pie. Sentí que un fuerte destello se apoderaba de mi mirada.

– A mí me parecen repugnantes. Tanto como tú y tu pandilla de miserables.

La voz me temblaba ligeramente, pero nunca antes había estado tan segura de mí misma.

– No sé qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto- proseguí mientras me acercaba a él- Pero sea lo que sea, no pienso permitírtelo. No yo. Al menos si conservo mi vida.

A unos escasos centímetros de su cara, paré. Podía percibir su respiración lenta y pesada, casi inhumana, y el olor a azufre seco que desprendía su cuerpo. También había algo más que no supe reconocer en ese instante.

– Y a ver si te duchas un poco, que no creo que el agua te haga mal- solté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Fue un comentario plenamente inconsciente; y bastante inapropiado, si me permitís la observación; pero lo cierto es que liberó parte de mi nerviosismo y acrecentó mi valor.

– _Jajajajajajajaja. ¿Habéis oído, chicos? La pequeña sangre sucia quiere vengar a su amigo. Es tan tierno que puede que hasta llore. _

Todos los presentes rieron el comentario, incluso las sombras que seguían moviéndose en la oscuridad, emitiendo unos horrendos aullidos que parecían querer taladrar los tímpanos de los oyentes. La verdad es que debería darles las gracias, puesto que eso sólo hizo que mi rabia fuera mayor.

- ¡No voy a permitir que te rías de él!- chillé con todas mis fuerzas, y al instante el valle al completo quedó sumido en el silencio- ¡Tú eres el que debería estar ahí tirado! Tú... No él. Él debería estar charlando conmigo, riéndose... besándome- suspiré al final, y me faltó tiempo para percatarme de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan acelerado que no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Una sombra blanca apareció entre el ser y yo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba literalmente enganchada en sus hombros. La pude ver retorcerse por todo su cuerpo, mientras él intentaba quitársela de encima. Y en medio de aquel panorama, yo no era capaz de hacer algo. Quería ayudarla y también quería hacerle daño al asesino de Malfoy. Pero sencillamente, mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme.

- _¡Huye!- _oí que me gritaba, y en ese momento la reconocí.

La misteriosa chica había acudido para ayudarme.

Me sentí moralmente incapaz de hacerle caso y dejarla allí tirada, así que me lancé sin pensarlo hacia delante, intentando agarrarme yo también al ser. Justo cuando mis dedos tocaron su túnica, sentí un impacto en mi espalda y caí de bruces al suelo, comiéndome parte del césped. Un terrible frío se iba apoderando de cada parte de mi cuerpo, a la vez que mis músculos se estremecían en un continuo espasmo.

No pude hacer más que pensar en lo que decían sobre la muerte. Muchas veces la describían empezando por el frío, así que esto no se podía tratar de nada más que de mi propia muerte. Pero, tras recapacitar un poco, y por qué no, advertir que llevaba más de un minuto sin morirme, empecé a pensar que no eran más que paranoias mías. A este paso me iba a ganar el título de hipocondríaca.

- _¡Insensato! _

La voz del abominable ser llegó a mis oídos aturdidos.

- _¡No vuelvas a lanzar ni un hechizo más¿entendido! Aún falta una hora. _

– "¿Una hora para qué?"- me pregunté con curiosidad.

El ser se acercó a mí. La chica permanecía flotando en el aire con aspecto preocupado, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada.

Yo lo único que sabía era que alguien me había lanzado un hechizo, y que por alguna extraña razón eso no era bueno para ellos.

- _¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a los mayores, pequeña? _

Cerré los ojos un momento para poder soportar el dolor que me recorría la columna vertebral. Sentía la garganta cerrada y una enorme pesadez en todo el cuerpo. Por la cabeza me subía un continuo hormigueo, como si miles de insectos pasearan por mi cerebro.

– Chica... creo que... la que debería huir... eres tú. Dije... dije que se lo debía... y cumpliré mi... palabra.

Un brazo fuerte agarró mi hombro y me dio la vuelta. Quedé boca arriba, con la chica flotando sobre mi cabeza. La lluvia que había comenzado hacía escasos minutos empezó a tomar fuerza, bañando pronto mis ropas.

– _Sientes curiosidad por saber quién es¿cierto?- _inquirió el ser, señalando el cuerpo ingrávido y transparente que nos observaba en silencio.

Asentí a duras penas. Era una de las preguntas que llevaba haciéndome todo el verano. Ahora la cuestión era¿quería de verdad recibir la tan ansiada respuesta?

- _Bien, yo te lo diré_- anunció orgulloso- _Ella es tu propio espíritu, pequeña. Lo cual te resolverá otra gran duda existencial: tu futuro. _

Una fugaz avalancha de imágenes desfiló ante mí. Vi todos aquellos recuerdos en los que aparecía la chica; en la fuente, los columpios, bajo la sombra del árbol... Siempre había sido yo. Luego apareció mi mano y un artículo de periódico, en el que mi nombre se entremezclaba con las palabras "desaparecida" y "muerta". Y finalmente, en el pasillo de la casa de Johnny, pude ver de una vez la foto que sujetaba la chica. _No debí dejarle escapar... No cometas tú el mismo error que yo cometí. No lo hagas. _Demasiado tarde para comprenderlo...

– Malfoy- musité asombrada.

Me sentí más impotente que nunca antes. ¿Para qué luchar si mi destino ya había sido echado a suerte¿Para qué preocuparme si ya había dejado escapar a Draco? Mi propio espíritu me había advertido, pero yo no quise oírle.

Unas cálidas notas llenaron el lugar.

– **_Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener... una vida sin la tentación... de delirios, de oro y poder... de juzgar, aunque exista razón... _**

La chica iba bajando lentamente hacia mí, dejando que los jirones de su vestido rasgado ondearan con el viento.

– **_La avaricia es la esclavitud... del alma y de la libertad... Que no te bese nunca la envidia... que no te abracen el odio y el mal... que no te abracen el odio y el mal...  
_**  
Uno de sus pies tocó el suelo, luego el otro, y así caminó hasta pararse a mi lado.

– **_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser... de tu mejor tesoro el guardián... el amor que yo en ti he volcado... de eso tienes mucho que dar... _**

Su voz se volvía más grave a medida que se acercaba para susurrarme al oído.

– **_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza... ni te apoques con la pobreza... que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan... ver que mañana otro día será... ver que mañana otro día será... _**

Parecía que había congelado el tiempo. Nadie a nuestro alrededor se movía. Y yo cada vez sentía más ganas de quedarme tan quieta como ellos.

Sin poder resistirme más, cerré mis ojos y me abandoné al sueño.

La chica casi gritó la última estrofa de la canción, como para cerrar algún sello mágico, pero yo ya apenas lo oí.

– **_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré... las nubes serán tu colchón... que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen... de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don... de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don...  
Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener..._**

No sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida. Ni siquiera tengo claro que llegara a abandonar del todo la realidad. Era como estar en un lugar y a la vez no estar allí. Mi mente vagaba por terreno extraño, pero mis sentidos seguían funcionando con normalidad.

Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de notar la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero eso no me impidió reconocerla; de nuevo soñaba con ella.

Intentando recordar sus dimensiones, gateé hasta lo que me pareció que era el centro. El frío suelo me lastimaba las rodillas.

– Debe estar por aquí...

Tanteé con las yemas de los dedos durante un minuto que se me antojó eterno. Estaba segura de que la caja que contenía el espejo debía estar por allí, pero me desconcertaba el no ver su brillo. ¿Acaso no era la misma habitación?

Procurando no resbalar, pues tenía los pies llenos de barro aún, me levanté y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Nada de nada. Lo único que conseguía vislumbrar a duras penas eran las paredes que se encontraban bastante alejadas. La sensación de ahogo que había ido sintiendo se disipó ligeramente.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, mis ojos parecieron acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Llegó un momento en que fui capaz de distinguir una alta silueta, plantada a pocos metros de donde yo me encontraba. Medio patinando por el suelo, logré llegar hasta ella.

Mi dispuse a tocarla para ver si podía adivinar qué era mediante el tacto. Pero al hacerlo, me topé con una textura suave y fina; una sábana cubría el objeto. Sintiendo mi corazón palpitar con violencia, cogí uno de los extremos de la tela y tiré con fuerza.

Un haz de luz plateada, de tal magnitud que alumbró la habitación entera, me golpeó directamente en los ojos. Me llevé las manos a la cara, y tras la primera impresión, me pareció que su fuerza disminuía.

– ¡El espejo!- exclamé maravillada cuando lo vi.

La superficie del cristal volvía a verse líquida y en movimiento. La toqué con un dedo, creyendo que, como en las películas, lo atravesaría e iría a parar a un mundo paralelo, lleno de conejitos cantarines y demás gilipoyeces. Nada más lejos de la realidad, puesto que enseguida di con una superficie plana, como la de cualquier espejo.

El movimiento de las ondas plateadas no tardó en cesar, empezando a reflejar una silueta.

– Wow, ésa soy yo.

Efectivamente. Pronto pude verme entera. El pelo negro, más largo que nunca antes, me caía en rizos brillantes y bien definidos. Mi vestido, blanco, había sido sustituido por uno de color negro, lleno de jirones y trasquilones. Unas botas altas calzaban mis pies, vendas negras acariciaban mis muñecas, y una gran tira de pinchos y hoja coronaba mi cabeza. Pero, lo más extraño de toda la imagen, era el curioso objeto que mi reflejo cogía en ese momento y terminaba por engancharse en un cinturón, también construido con pinchos y hoja, que sujetaba la cintura de su vestido.

Me quedé inmovilizada, pues acababa de notar cierto cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y algo así como un peso que caía de repente; había vuelto al bosque.

Un aliento caliente y fétido me golpeó en la cara, y noté que alguien me cogía por las muñecas.

- _¿Tuviste un buen sueño, pequeña? _


	20. Capítulo 20

No puedo creerme que pueda ser tan lenta actualizando aun teniendo el fic acabado ya O.o En fín, deberíais agradecerle a mi msn, ya que al no poder iniciar sesión (ejem ¬¬u), he decidido entretenerme repasando este capítulo y publicándolo. Y, ya que el problema parece ir para largo, responderé también los reviews Así que manos a la obra!

* * *

**_Clawy: _**Wenass! Muchas gracias por tu review! Sí, ya sé que todo es un lío, pero así soy yo, un poco paranoica con mi imaginación. Espero que en este capítulo te quede todo un poco más claro. Sino empezaré a plantearme seriamente lo de jubilarme xDD Besos! 

**_Fera Weasley: _**It isn't the end, of course! Bueno, dejemos el inglés, que no es muy fuerte xD Thanks, y disfruta este nuevo capítulo

**_Iratí Scry: _**Wolas amiga! No me hables de memoria, que la mía también es pésima xD Me alegro de que te gustara el cap y de que esto ya no te lo hayas leído, así te entretienes más, jojojo xD En fín, gracias por tu review, a ver si hablamos por el msn más a menudo!

**_Mish1: _**Wolasss! Sí, un poco lioso sí que es xD A ver si he conseguido no dejar ningún cabo suelto en estos dos últimos capítulos, porque sino la he cacao… En fín amiga, gracias por tu review y nos leemos luego! Besos!

**_Adrianita: _**No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te encante, eso me anima bastante Espero que este cap no te decepcione. Besos!

**_ElyChan: _**Don't worry, sigo viva! xDD Soy muy vaga, lo sé, y muy cruel, pero nací así u.u' No tengo remedio. En fín, a ver si en actualizar la próxima vez me doy un poco de prisa, y así no os preocupáis por mi salud A mí tmb me encanta la canción de Mägo, por eso decidí incluirla, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy segura de que quedara bien. El que a ti te gustara me alegra Bueno amiga, poco más, te dejo que disfrutes este cap. Besos!

* * *

Y ahora sí, tras los reviews, os dejo con el penúltimo, sí repito, PENÚLTIMO cap de la historia. Que lo disfrutéis! **_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 20. **

Nunca antes me había llevado un susto así. Fue como despertar de una pesadilla y descubrir que la realidad era aún peor. Me levanté de un salto, nerviosa, y observé mi alrededor con un ligero desconcierto. No veía a la chica por ninguna parte, ni tampoco al resto de los Mortífagos. Hasta los demonios habían desaparecido de mi campo visual. ¿Se habrían ido todos? Pero... ¿A dónde? Volví a mirar. El ser sonreía con suficiencia, dejando que sus rojos ojos me repasaran como si fuera una hoja de papel. Al parecer debía hacerle gracia mi estado, puesto que parecía bastante feliz, la verdad.

Me quedé quieta un momento. El bosque estaba más callado de lo normal, demasiado callado para mi gusto. Es más, era la primera vez que oía tal silencio en un lugar público, o al menos habitado por animales, como aquél. No estaba segura de qué, pero sabía perfectamente que alguien tramaba algo, y no era yo precisamente.

- _No respondiste a mi pregunta, pequeña. ¿Tuviste un dulce sueño? _

Retrocedí dos pasos. Su voz sonaba más fría que anteriormente. Entorné los ojos ligeramente y me fijé mejor en el borroso paisaje que se extendía ante mí. No me resultaba conocido, pero tampoco extraño. Tal vez había pasado por allí en mi camino, pero estaba segura de que aquél no era el claro de los muertos.

- ¿Sabes? No dormí nada bien- me oí diciendo de repente. Mis manos taparon mi boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una extraña fuerza me hizo hablar de nuevo.- Soñé con una persona horrenda. Un calvo, de ojos rojos y aliento pestilente. El jodido no me dejaba en paz. Pero al final todo salió bien.

- _¿Ah, sí?- _sonrió el ser, intrigado.- _Y... ¿Cómo eso de que acabó bien¿Qué ocurrió? _

- Oh, es simple- hice un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.- Simplemente acabé con él. Fue fácil, el pobre no tenía mucho cerebro que digamos...

- _Interesante... Lástima que la realidad no coincida con tu sueño. _

Lo observé preocupada.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a coincidir?

El ser se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un simple agitar de capa.

- _¿Te has observado últimamente, pequeña?_

Era la pregunta más absurda que me habían hecho en toda la noche. Recapacitemos un poco, a ver. Estaba en pleno bosque, a las tantas de la madrugada, después de unos días agotadores, intentando salvar mi vida, y me iba a dar por mirarme en un espejo. Manda huevos, macho.

- Ya sé que soy fea, pero no es como para que me maten por ello- respondí mirándole altiva.

- _No me refería a tu cara, sino... al resto... de... tu cuerpo- _dicho esto, soltó una carcajada.

Su tono me heló la sangre en las venas. La frase en sí no tenía por qué significar nada, pero la actitud con que lo había dicho...

Tragué saliva con serias dificultades, cerré los ojos, inspiré hondo y fui bajando la cabeza con lentitud.

- ¡Ahhhhhhh¿Qué es lo que me está pasando¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

Su sonrisa se pronunció considerablemente.

- _No hace falta alterarse. Tan sólo digamos que... estás... desapareciendo. _

- ¿QUE ESTOY QUÉ!

- _Desapareciendo, pequeña. Y mientras tú desapareces, aquella apuesta chica se hace más y más fuerte. ¿Y sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando la personita que te está matando consiga toda tu vitalidad? Te lo diré, pequeña. Ése será el final del comienzo y el principio del fin... _

Un extraño y profundo brillo iluminó sus ojos. En ellos pude ver maldad, odio, rencor, muerte... mi muerte...

Me sentía incapaz de asimilarlo. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que seguir a Malfoy aquella noche? Podía haberme quedado tranquilamente en mi casa, con mi aburrida vida, mi familia típica y mis gustos un tanto inusuales. Pero yo no podía contentarme con aquello, necesitaba acción, necesitaba vivir...

Al menos me quedaba la sensación de que aquella aventura me había servido de algo. Ahora conocía algo de mí que nunca hubiera sospechado: era capaz de jugarme por las personas que me importaban.

- Bien- suspiré abrumada por todo tipo de sentimientos desbordados.- Bien... A... Así que aquí acaba todo- la voz me iba temblando más a medida que mi conversación avanzaba.- Todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano, como suelen decir en las películas...

Me dejé caer al suelo. Todo mi ánimo me había abandonado de repente, todas mis esperanzas se habían quebrado como un jarrón de porcelana. No pude escapar al llanto; mis vendas limpiando mis mejillas de molestas lágrimas. Reparé un momento en ellas y me las fui desenrollando lentamente. ¿Qué sentido tenían ya? Igualmente iba a morir...

Observé las heridas fijamente, sintiendo que mi mente se vaciaba por momentos. Ya era tan transparente que ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir las cicatrices del resto de mi muñeca. O quizá ya no estaban allí; lo que aparentemente había sido un día podría haber supuesto perfectamente toda una semana. A estas alturas no tenía nada claro, tan sólo sabía que iba a morir en un corto plazo de tiempo y que no tendría la oportunidad de hacer todo aquello que me apetecía y nunca había encontrado la ocasión idónea.

- ¿Por qué matas a Draco si a quien realmente necesitas es a mí?- pregunté de repente, con una fuerza en la voz que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

El ser me miró sorprendido. Tal vez se esperaba otra reacción, como una pataleta de una niña pequeña y malcriada. Pero yo podía llegar a ser más que imprevisible, volviéndome tremendamente luchadora en los momentos de mayor dificultad. O a lo mejor simplemente era una insensata que no pensaba en las consecuencias. Aunque¿qué consecuencias iban a tener ya mis actos? Igualmente iba a morir.

- _¿Que por qué lo maté? Muy fácil, pequeña… No cumplió con su deber. _

- Si no me equivoco, y estoy segura de no hacerlo, su deber era traerme aquí. Y bien pues, aquí estoy.

- _Olvidas, pequeña, que tú misma acudiste a nosotros. Fue tu curiosidad nuestra mayor aliada. _

- ¿Curiosidad? Mmmm, yo creo que no. Yo vine por Malfoy, y eso, técnicamente, vendría a ser como si él me hubiese traído.

_- No se trata de tecnicismos, pequeña, sino de hechos. Y el hecho es que Malfoy está muerto, no importa la razón. Pero no te preocupes por él; muy pronto podrás verle. Muajajajajaja. _

En esos momentos no tenía muy claro si mi deseo de ver a Malfoy superaba al de mantenerme con vida. ¿Realmente le amaba¿Realmente importaba el amor en aquellos momentos¿Realmente hacía falta pensar tanto? Resultaría mucho más fácil abandonar toda lógica y simplemente esperar la muerte, pero tal cosa era demasiado sencilla para una persona de mentalidad tan compleja como yo. Hasta en las ocasiones más arriesgadas mi mente registraba la información que recibía, para almacenarla en su memoria como un ordenador, y luego dejarla salir en el momento más oportuno.

Atendiendo a esta regla, un pequeño, aunque no por ello inútil, dato que había pasado por alto, volvió a mi subconsciente con el fin de hacerme formular una pregunta.

- ¿A quién demonios te refieres cuando dices "esa apuesta chica"?

Me faltó un segundo para conocer la respuesta. Mientras lo preguntaba, había estado mirando a mi alrededor en busca de alguna pista o signo revelador. Pero no me hacía falta; la solución al enigma llevaba días persiguiéndome.

- La chica- murmuré asombrada.- La chica… ella me está matando…

- Elemental, mi querida Watson. ¡No hace falta estudiar para saber algo tan simple, pequeña! Si el espíritu de una persona adquiere más y más fuerza, el individuo en cuestión se va debilitando al mismo ritmo. Pura lógica.

- Pero… ¿Cómo has hecho para que la chica absorba mi energía?

- Magia…

Aquella palabra nunca antes había tenido tanto significado. Me imaginé una horrible escena, donde mi cuerpo inconsciente era sujetado por dos altos encapuchados, al tiempo que un tercer encapuchado algo más bajo, pero de importante presencia, realizaba precisos cortes en mis muñecas.

Empecé a dudar si de verdad se trataba de imaginaciones mías o si más bien era un recuerdo.

La falta de fuerzas comenzaba a hacer huella en mi actitud. Dejé de mantenerme en pie, hundiendo mis rodillas en el profundo barro y sintiendo las hojas secas rozando mi piel. Éstas me hicieron pensar. Se podía decir que en cierto modo las visiones de la chica habían sido como premoniciones de mi futuro, así que estaba escrito que moriría sobre una gran montaña de hojas secas, acostada sobre ellas del mismo modo que si me hubiera ido a dormir un rato. Era inútil seguir luchando; sólo conseguiría agilizar el proceso, gastando más energías de las necesarias.

Así que me tumbé; la brisa golpeando mis mejillas y haciendo ondear ligeramente mi pelo. El lugar era cómodo, pero había un pequeño detalle que lo estropeaba, algo que se me hincaba en el costado. Me llevé la mano a ese punto, tanteando en busca de un objeto puntiagudo. Sorprendida, observé mi hallazgo.

- _Es una varita_- susurró una voz en mi oído.

Al girarme me encontré con la chica, que flotaba sobre mí.

- _Puedes usarla para acabar con él_.

Fruncí el ceño. Me costaba creer que mi espíritu me estuviera ayudando, con su consiguiente perjudicación.

- Así que una varita… Bien. Ya sólo me falta saber cómo usarla.

La chica me guiñó un ojo, alejándose.

- _Pronto lo descubrirás. _

- "Ah, genial. Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a este tío con un estúpido palo, porque si no sé utilizar su magia, de poco me sirve…"

Observé la varita con profundo detenimiento. Su superficie era totalmente lisa y brillante, como si estuviera barnizada. Uno de sus extremos era algo grueso, disminuyendo progresivamente hacia la punta, que era fina y frágil. Al tocarla con un dedo, una pequeña chispa verde se prendió, alumbrando en parte la palma de mi mano. No sé muy bien cómo sucedió, pero de repente me encontré de pie, a escasos metros del ser, sosteniendo la varita en mi mano derecha y apuntándole con ella. La situación estaba adquiriendo un tinte paranormal que no dejaba de sorprenderme.

- No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente- siseé con voz resentida.- Dije que vengaría a Draco, y pienso cumplirlo. Viva. O muerta.

El ser, quien me había estado dando la espalda, se giró hacia mí, perplejo.

- _Jajajajaja_- rió señalando mi varita.- _¿No pensarás que puedes vencerme con eso¡Oh, pequeña, en el mundo mágico todo es diferente! No hay libros que te enseñen el funcionamiento de una varita. ¡Hasta un tonto podría usar uno de vuestros lavavajillas si dispusiera de las instrucciones paso a paso! Aquí, en cambio, es necesario tener el don, cosa de la cual tú careces, pequeña.  
_  
El destello que emanó de mi mano le hizo retractarse. En menos de un segundo sacó su propia varita y se puso en posición de guardia.

- _Hacen falta dos para jugar a este juego, pequeña._

¿Creéis que algún día dejaría de llamarme así? Yo lo dudaba.

- Lástima que yo no esté jugando. Voy muy en serio.

- _¿Y quién ha dicho que yo no, pequeña? _

El movimiento fue rápido; un simple ademán de su cadavérica mano y caí de bruces al suelo, rodeada por un aura de luz amarillenta. Me levanté como pude, asiendo la varita con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Pero todo esfuerzo era inútil. ¿Cómo demonios iba a lanzarle un hechizo si no sabía las palabras clave?

Estaba completamente perdida. O al menos eso creía yo.

- _Wingardium Leviosa- _susurró una voz a mi oído.

En mi cabeza resonaron las palabras, produciendo una leve vibración de la varita. Aguardé deseosa de advertir algo extraño en el ser, pero no ocurría nada. Apreté la varita con más fuerza. Un par de hojas secas cayeron sobre mi pelo.

- _Jajajajaja. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, pequeña? _

La voz del ser se mezcló con otra susurrante.

- _Crucio. _

Un rayo verde salió disparado de mi varita, incidiendo sobre el ser. Éste se arrodilló en el suelo, revolviéndose con expresión de malestar.

- _Aún no he recuperado todo mi poder, pequeña. _

Los efectos del hechizo duraron poco tiempo, pero antes de que se incorporara, yo ya había oído la nueva palabra.

- _Flipenddo. _

Una esfera amarilla golpeó al ser en pleno pecho. El impacto, no obstante, no sirvió más que para aturdirle.

El sudor perlaba mi frente, y respirar se me hacía cada vez más difícil. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo, y los músculos estaban empezando a agarrotárseme.

- Un último esfuerzo…

Mi ritmo de procesar las imágenes era lento, de ahí que no viera al ser hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Llenando sus pulmones de aire, dirigió su varita a mi corazón, gritando unas últimas palabras.

- ¡Avada… Kedavra!  
En el momento en que un potente rayo verde comenzaba su trayectoria hacia mi cuerpo, el equilibrio me jugó una mala pasada. Me tambaleé, resbalando la varita entre mis dedos.

Todavía me asombro recordando lo que ocurrió a continuación. Volví a oír esa voz interior que me susurraba, pero esta vez fue casi un grito.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Reaccionando ante la palabra, la varita se quedó suspendida en media caída, dejando escapar un rayo rojo que colisionó brutalmente contra el verde despedido por la varita del ser. A mi me parecía que todo ocurría a cámara lenta, de ahí que lo recuerde con tanto detalle, pero lo cierto es que sucedió bastante rápido.

Increíblemente, los dos rayos se convirtieron en una especie de cuerda dorada, incandescente, que conectaba ambas varitas. El tirón de energía era mortal, tanto que no creía poder aguantar mucho.

- _Vaya, pequeña. Es la segunda vez que me ocurre algo así…- _exclamó el ser, intentando disimular su asombro.- _La primera vez fue con el famoso Potter. ¿Tienes tú su categoría, pequeña? Veámoslo. _

Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que apretaba su varita. Una esfera verde apareció en la cuerda, arrasando el camino con gran rapidez. No me quedó más remedio que hacer yo también un esfuerzo. Mi esfera roja se comió parte de su terreno.

Así estuvimos lo que se me antojó un año, que bien pudieron ser minutos. En el lugar sólo se oían mis desesperados jadeos y el crujir de las varitas, aparte de un penetrante silbido provocado por el choque de luces.

El ser no se daba por vencido, y empezaba a pensar que sería yo la primera en rendirme. Las esferas jugaban al pillar de un extremo a otro, ora ganando la una, ora ganando la otra. Aquel sufrimiento no iba a acabar nunca.

- Un poco más…- me dije a mí misma, al tiempo en que un profundo temblor recorría mis piernas, apunto de hacerlas ceder al peso.

Sabía que no iba a ganar, pero no quería reconocerlo. Me gustaba más la idea de que pudiera ocurrir un milagro de última hora. Lamentablemente, en mi mundo tales cosas eran impensables.

En el mío sí, pero… ¿y en el mágico?


End file.
